Más que tú
by SirCJ
Summary: Por más que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse nunca más, juro no olvidarte.-Interlude-
1. Préstame un Lápiz

**Esto, seria como una especie de cartas de Walter y a su doncella, durante los tiempos de guerra. Basados, en Jaap e Ina Poolk. **

**Prologo: Préstame un lápiz**

Los días pasaron y ellos, solo tenían sus lápices y papeles para unirse. Sentir, que pronto estarían juntos y anhelaban el día que así lo fuera. Tantos recuerdos vividos, se decían el uno al otro, el solo hecho de ver un sobre con su nombre…eso, los alegraba y encendía todo su ser…

_Martes 21 de marzo, de 1944._

_Madeleine:_

_Ahora, me encuentro esperando llegar a Polonia. Alucard, esta en su ataúd durmiendo, junto a mí un yankee. Al que me dado cuenta, es un perfecto cobarde._

_Sinceramente, no me gusta escribir. Sabes bien, que hasta me duermo en literatura. Aun no lo se, pero siento que algo raro pasara cuando llegue. No te preocupes, hasta ahora me encuentro sano y salvo. Pero, el solo hecho de conocer la batalla y ser reconocido como tal, me emociona._

_Saber, que diablos hacen los nazis. Es, una incógnita que pronto será respondida. Tu hermano, me ha asignado para detenerlos, en un proyecto para incorporar a los muertos vivos, en la batalla. Inglaterra, no tendrá posibilidades si el plan, no logra detenerse. Aun, no he comido nada, pero al probar solo dos bocados, siento nauseas. Me gustaría saber, donde te encuentras en este momento. Ni siquiera, se donde mandar esta carta que estoy escribiendo, quizás se la mande a Sir Penwood y que el o Sir Islands te la de a ti._

_Alucard, me ha dicho que lo mas probable es que te cambien el nombre y que iras a un internado para chicas, en E.E U.U. la idea, no me parece del todo gustosa, ya que ni siquiera se los motivos, de por que tienen que protegerte tan extremadamente. El, me dijo que seria por que eres una Lady o algo así._

_Estamos, pasando por un campo de batalla. Perdona, los manchones quemados en la hoja, es que son marcas de cigarrillos. Si, ya se lo que estarás pensando, que soy muy joven para fumar. Pero, no tiene mucha importancia, ya muchos lo hacen y de seguro en estados unidos, aun mas._

_Se escuchan, muchos gritos y disparos. No me sorprendería, si alguna bala pegara en nuestro avión._

_Ya, hemos llegado y estaré sin paracaídas. Con mis hilos me bastan y puedo cargar solo el ataúd de Alucard. En fin, mejor guardare esta carta. Y cuando la leas, ten en cuenta de que estaré con vida, tal y como te lo prometí._

_Nos vemos, Walter._

_--_

_Lunes 29 de marzo, de 1944._

_Walter:_

_Te diré una cosa, como quieres que no me preocupe por ti?. A decir verdad, me sorprende mucho la confianza que tienes en ti mismo. Tirarte de un avión en movimiento y sin paracaídas?. Eso, casi no tiene nombre. Solo uno, valentía._

_Respecto a tu presentimiento, yo también lo he tenido en estos últimos días. Pero, yo creo que lo reconozco, es uno malo. Siento, como si alguien me estuviera por traicionar._

_Por otro lado, te contare como fue todo. Recién, llegue a E.E U.U hace dos días. Después, de un gran viaje en avión y tren, termine en el new york. Es un bonito lugar, allí encontré a Sir Islands. El, me dio mis nuevos documentos y me acompaño hasta llegar a un internado._

_Este, es uno común y corriente, para niñas. Paramos en la dirección y el, estuvo hablando con la directora en su oficina. Al final, salió y se despidió de mí, le entregue la cruz de plata, que mi padre me dio, para que se la diera a Arthur._

_En fin, la directora me condujo hasta un gran salón, donde se hallaban muchas camas. Me dieron una y desempaque, conocí ya muchas chicas. Todas, son brabuconas o pervertidas desde los 13 a 18 años de edad._

_Recién las conozco, pero solo nos hablamos cada tanto. Todas, parecen odiar a las Ladys por alguna razón. Yo, les aclare que ser una Lady es mucho más que casarse y vivir un cuento de hadas. Es, luchar por tu país y dar todo por el, tu felicidad misma, si es necesario._

_Ellas, solo me dijeron: por que?, acaso tu eres una?._

_Sinceramente, aun no encuentro ninguna que me simpatice. En las clases, son increíblemente torpes e ignorantes. Desgraciadamente, he descubierto que son de esos internados, donde el castigo es golpearte en las manos, con una regla. Hasta ahora, y creo por que ha hablado Sir Islands, ese castigo no será tomado en ningún caso, para mi._

_Mi nombre, ahora es Anneliese Robinson, nacida en Texas E.E U.U_

_Sinceramente, Walter. Me preocupas, creo que ya estarás en Londres o en el hospital. Pero, confió absolutamente en ti y se que estas con vida, sano y salvo. Ojala, que esta guerra no dure por mucho mas tiempo. Ya que, me urge volver a Londres, no soporto a los yankees, o por lo menos a los que me ha tocado conocer._

_No me gusta, el hecho de que fumes, Walter. Es, malo para tu salud y no digas que muchos de nuestra edad lo hacen, por que hasta tú sabes que no es así. En serio, me preocupas a pesar de que dijiste que no lo haga. Esta carta, escrita a media noche con la luz de la luna, me hace extrañar mi casa._

_En si, ya no tengo que decirte. Espero, ansiosa tu respuesta…_

_Adiós, Madeleine._

_--_

_Jueves 2 de mayo, de 1944._

_Madeleine:_

_Oh, vamos Madeleine!. No es gran cosa!. Y, si deteriora mi salud, no debería preocuparte mucho, además es cuestión de elegancia en nuestra sociedad (je). Ahora, me encuentro en tu cuarto, ordenando tus pertenencias por orden de tu hermano. Pero, no te preocupes estoy teniendo cuidado y no leeré nada que sea privado tuyo._

_Respecto, a tu internado Arthur me dijo, que era el único donde podrían hospedar a una Lady. Es decir, que los demás estaban repletos de ellas. Sabes en la misión de Polonia, Alucard por alguna razón, que aun no logro comprender, tomo la forma de una niña._

_Pero, no tengo ninguna herida. A pesar, que tuve que enfrentarme con un licántropo, pero ahora no tiene mucha importancia. Después de todo, la misión salió a las mil maravillas. Los bombardeos, han cesado y pronto, según la mesa redonda, tendremos paz en nuestras casas. Lo que se refiere, a que pronto podrás estar aquí._

_Penwood y Islands, encontraron a tu hermano hurgando tus cosas, hacia unos días. Pero, dijo que no había nada que le importase. Yo pienso, que tú te llevaste todo lo que te importaba, Any. De todas formas, fue muy gracioso verlos._

_Por otro lado, al conocer la guerra me impresiono por completo. Es, mucho peor que como la pintan, conocí a un yankee (el que antes, te había mencionado), que no quiso acompañarnos, a Alucard y a mi, a Polonia. Solo, dijo que ya estaba viejo y que seria una molestia._

_Un raro sujeto. Pero, sin más ni más. He, estado asistiendo al colegio y todos preguntan por ti. Pero, Sir Islands me hiso prometer que no revelaría tu ubicación. Por lo tanto, dije que por orden de su majestad partiste a otro país._

_Ya casi nadie va, todos se marcharon hacia India, Sudamérica y E.E.U.U. en especial judíos, que fueron liberados o lograron escapar, hacia poco. Pronto llegara el Día D a la Victoria. Es increíble, ver todo los soldados felices de que pronto llegara el día de la invasión._

_Pero, se me esta terminando el papel y mejor te dejare aquí. Espero, tu respuesta…_

_Adiós, Walter._

_--_

_Lunes 6 de Mayo, de 1944._

_Walter:_

_Sabes, agradezco de corazón que me escribas, tal cual lo prometiste. Aquí, es estados unidos me siento muy tranquila mas de lo que nunca antes pensé que estaría. Desgraciadamente, me han cambiado el nombre, pero es solo temporal hasta que termine la guerra. Todo se debe, a que me han seguido hasta aquí, por lo tanto Sir Islands me ha sugerido tal. _

_Ancio mucho, el fin de la guerra para poder volver a Inglaterra. Me alegra que la misión haya salido a las mil maravillas como dijiste. Y que bueno que estés bien, pero no me tomes como Arthur o Richard, se bien que has salido lastimado. Aunque, lo intentes no puedes mentirme, se cuando mientes o no. reconozco tu letra y la de Alucard. También, me ha parecido gracioso, imaginar a Alucard como una niña._

_Seria bueno que nos expresáramos libremente, sin temor a ser juzgados y así yo me he sentido contigo. Siento, que puedo expresarte mis alegrías y penas, y espero que tú algún día también me des esa confianza._

_Seguramente, te parezco una chiquilla presumida y arrogante. Pero, tengo que serlo a causa de estar condenada a la realeza, algo que tengo un gran desagrado. No quiero, que me tomes como alguien así, sino alguien con sueños, metas que seguir. Yo no quiero ser una Lady, quiero ser una persona normal, caminar libre por las calles. Sin ningún horario ni deberes, sin asegúrame de hablar elegantemente o caminar derecha. Hablar con quien yo quiera y cuando quiera, salir sin estar protegida de algún guardaespaldas. Ese, es mi sueño el sueño de ser no Lady Madeleine Anneliese Van Hellsing. Sino, solo Madeleine o simplemente Any, ojala que no te rías de esto, pero es lo que siento (y si te ríes, verás). Espero tu respuesta, y verte de nuevo en Inglaterra al final de la guerra. _

_Lady Madeleine Anneliese Van Hellsing__._

_Pd: por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños núm. 15!. Aquí, adjunto a esto esta mi regalo. Ojala te guste, sentí el olor a tabaco en tus cartas. Y Alucard me dijo que fumas, aunque el hábito no me atrae mucho, son difíciles de conseguir por la guerra, pero eso no me impidió investigar y conseguir los favoritos de Arthur. Ojala, te gusten y no los uses con mucha frecuencia._

_--_

_Jueves 9 de Mayo, 1944._

_Madeleine:_

_Sabes, tu carta la he recibido hace solo dos días atrás. Alucard, esta en su ataúd, pero ya ha vuelto a ser el de siempre. Respecto a mis heridas, ya han sanado. Pero, solo tengo una pequeña cicatriz en mi espalda, después nada digno de mencionarse._

_Tu no me resultas una chiquilla, aunque si pareces arrogante y presumida. Aun, no logro entender por que haces lo que haces, pienso que solo tienes que dejarte llevar por la vida. Y no, obedeciendo a su majestad y a tu hermano, no. Madeleine, tienes que valerte por ti misma. Tienes, una fuerte iniciativa y fuerza, que nunca antes vi en alguien como tu._

_Por mi parte, ya he dejado por mucho tiempo que el viento lleve la mía. Pero, si por eso te conocí, me alegra haberlo hecho. Se, que también suena un poco raro, leer estas líneas que estoy escribiendo. Con un papelito de por allí y un miserable lápiz de un yankee. Hace unos días, converse con Arthur por teléfono. Me comento, que no vendrías sino después de unos dos años o más. Quisiera, que fuera menos tiempo ya que me siento raro, sin que me estés recordando que haga mi trabajo._

_Estoy, de acuerdo con que tengamos una gran confianza mutua. Tú, has depositado en mí toda la tuya. Y yo, hare lo mismo con la mía. Para mí, tú no eres Lady Madeleine Anneliese Van Hellsing, ni tampoco Any. Tú, eres Mady, mí Mady. La joven, con la que he descubierto que no todo en la vida, es asesinar a tu oponente._

_Me, has enseñado a amar…, amar a las personas que yo solo consideraba una molestia. He de admitirlo, soy un egoísta. Toda mi vida fue así, pero tú lo has cambiado._

_Ahora, solo quiero vivir, no para amar a todas las personas del mundo. Sino, solo para amarte a ti. A ti, y solo a ti, frente a frente quiero hablarte y mirarte, como nunca antes pude hacerlo._

_Esto, no es una simple carta, esto es una confesión. Mi confesión de amor, frente a ti, ojala esto solo lo leas tu. No soportaría, las burlas de las demás personas._

_Solo, anhelo el día en que mis labios, vuelvan a rosarse con los tuyos. Cuando, sienta tu cuerpo contra mío, al no querer perderte. No, ye perdí una vez y nunca mas pasara. Ya, no puedo esperar me siento, como nunca antes me he sentido en mi vida. Todas, estas nuevas emociones que jamás sentí._

_Todo, se resume en una frase. La tan antigua y usada por muchos, pero siempre es dirigida a una sola persona._

_Te amo, te amo Mady. Y ten en claro, que siempre lo hare. Espero, ansioso tu respuesta, y déjame decirte que yo, también me encuentro rojo como un semáforo._

_Adiós, Walter._

_--_

_Sábado 12 de Mayo, de 1944._

_Walter:_

_Tu carta, me ha dejado sin palabras. De verdad, no tengo palabras para describir que sentí al leer esas líneas. Escritas, por tu puño y letra…_

_Yo, también he de admitirlo, soy una egoísta. Pero, egoísta en otro sentido, egoísta y caprichosa respecto al compartirte._

_No creo, que sea prudente dejar que mi vida la lleve el viento. Me han, criado de esa manera, a ser refinada, paciente y elegante. Simplemente, por más que quiera dudo que pueda hacerlo. Yo…no Sirvo, para tomar la primera oportunidad que se me cruce, en la mente o en la calle._

_Todos, piensan que ser una Lady, es solo casarse con un príncipe y vivir en un cuento de hadas. Pero, no es así. Ser esto, significa sufrir por tu país y dar todo por el._

_Walter, ya hace 2 años, que hice mi juramento, y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo. Daré, todo por mi país, mi felicidad inclusive. Inglaterra, es mi patria y no la puedo defraudar._

_Pero, me siento una oportunista al ver, que todos sufren a causa de la guerra y yo, simplemente me la paso en un internado en otro país. Eso, es ser una total egoísta._

_Anhelo, el día en que me vuelva a reunir contigo. He también de aceptarlo, me he enamorado de un mayordomo y no me arrepiento. La frase que esta a continuación, es muy vieja como para no medir el tiempo exacto desde que se creo._

_Te amo y ahora lo he descubierto, antes quizás por miedo que no lo quería admitir. Pero, ahora solo quiero salir y correr a tus brazos, para que me protejan y abracen. Rozar mis labios con los tuyos, sabiendo que me amas y que esto, no es un amor no correspondido._

_T__ú__ lo sabes, yo lo sé, no hacen falta mas explicaciones que la simple frase, de decir un te quiero o un te amo. Creo, que ambos tendremos que esperar a que todo se arregle, entre naciones, personas y judíos._

_Lamento, que el plazo de mi estadía aquí, sea tan prolongado. Pero, eso…creo, que nos hace desearnos más. El compartir, nuestros problemas y simpatías. Escondernos, sin que nos descubran cuando nos damos un beso. Compartir, ese nexo que a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes, nos atrae mutuamente._

_Espero, tu respuesta, mirando al cielo. Pensando y deseando nuestro nuevo encuentro._

_Tú Mady._

_--_

_Lunes 14 Mayo, de 1944._

_Mady:_

_Gracias, por compartir ese mismo vínculo conmigo. Pero, creo que es mejor que escuches algunas noticias de Inglaterra._

_Pronto, quizás vaya un tiempo a estados unidos. A razón, de que tu hermano se siente algo preocupado por ti, eso hace reflejar que te quiere, pero no de la misma forma que yo a ti. Ojala, pronto ocurra, me gustaría ver tu internado y la cuidad donde vives. Yo, nunca he salido de Inglaterra, así quesería divertido salir, una vez. Algo así…si, podría decirse como una cita._

_He, escuchado que ese país es el país de las oportunidades. Pero, para mi es el país de los sueños, ya que estaré contigo y sin nadie, que nos moleste._

_Por otro lado, tu hermano sello a Alucard, dijo que era un veneno demasiado poderoso. Me siento, un poco desanimado por ello. Ya que, lo quería y el me quería como un hermano. Aunque, también fue por orden estricta del rey y la reina en persona. Ambos, se sienten satisfechos al saber que estas bien. Hace unos días, unas cuantas bombas cayeron en el centro de Londres._

_Por suerte, no hubo muertos solo heridos leves. Apenas ayer, me he topado con un viejo amigo mío, el residía en Alemania, pero con la guerra vino a parar aquí. Conversamos y demás, le he contado de ti, y me a dicho que le gustaría conocerte. Lastima, que el dentro de poco viajara a Irlanda del sur._

_Después, no creo que pase nada más. O por lo menos por ahora, ya casi no hay misiones por cumplir, así que solo me dedico a mis labores como mayordomo._

_Hasta luego, Walter._

D-E-J-A-R-R-E-V-I-E-W-S

**Y…bueh…**

**Quizás, esto no explique mucho. Pero, es solo un prologo o algo así, después en el próximo cap, relatara como se conocieron Walter y Madeleine! ^.^**

**Jeje, a una cosa…**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!QUE SINO, ME SIENTO MUY MAL Y NO ACTULIZO ****NADA****!!! PERO NADA DE NADA DE MIS FICS!!!! *^* ASÍ DE CORTA! T^T**

**En serio, si quieren que actualice este fic y los demás, es mejor que dejen reviews, por lo menos para que me inspire. En especial, a mis fans que me siguen T.T**

**Necesito ,que me dejen reviews, por que sino que se yo, si lo leyeron o no?. Plissssss!!!!**

**No sean malos!.**

**Dejen reviews!!!! T.T TOT T.T TOT T.T**

**SIR C.J**

**Pd: esto, no tiene nada que ver con el anterior fic, de ''yo tengo un pasado''. La trama, ****//*''NO''*// ****es la misma, pero si los personajes o.O**


	2. Madeleine

Mas que tú….parte 2…Madeleine…

Un suave sol brillaba en la remota Londres, a pesar de que toda la cuidad estaba destruida, el sol daba esperanzas a sus habitantes.

Pero, nos iremos al puerto del mismo. De allí, bajaban muchos inmigrantes o exiliados de muchos países. Entre ellos, un joven de no más de 14 años, de cabello negro y ojos grises metálicos. No traía finas ropas, sino un traje de campesino y ya.

Camino por allí y por allá, al parecer sin rumbo, pues ni el sabía que buscaba exactamente. Recorrió el puerto, hasta ver parar un gran y lujoso barco, de allí en la plataforma parecía que estaban a alguien muy importante. Una gran alfombra roja, muchos periodistas y gente reunida, parecía que su mismísima majestad venia por tanto alboroto. Pero, ella se encontraba saliendo de un lujoso auto, como si a nadie le importara la cruel guerra que había en curso.

Se paro, junto a unos hombres, mirando sin mirar a su majestad y las personas a su alrededor. Junto a ella, solo habían tres hombres, uno alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules con unas pequeñas gafas, otro casi igual solo que mas corpulento y uno un poco enano y regordete. El trío, hablaba al parecer seriamente pero a la vez alegre con su majestad, parecía que eran íntimos amigos.

-bah…la maldita, aristocracia inglesa. Dijo el joven, bufando.

El barco, toco sus calderas y se detuvo, de allí se bajo una escalera de la cual, bajaron muchos soldados con espadas, haciendo una barrera en las barandas de la escalera. Uno, bajo hasta estar al pie de la misma.

-Ante vosotros, he aquí de nuevo a la princesa de nuestra querida nación inglesa!. Comenzó a decir.

-dios…me pregunto, por que diablos vine aquí. Dijo el joven, bostezando.- seguro, es una vieja arrugada de otro país, encima solterona, ni el diablo la quiere…Jajaja…jeje

-Ella, ha viajado mucho y insistido en volver a su nación, a pesar en las condiciones que se encuentra!.

-aquí vamos…vieja en…3…2…1…

-ante vosotros, Lady Madeleine Anneliese Van Hellsing!.

Los soldados, sacaron sus espadas y las unieron haciendo un gran honor a la persona que bajaría del barco.

En efecto, de pronto se asomo una joven de no más de 14 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Vistiendo, un sencillo pero elegante vestido color bordo, que llevaba atado a su cintura una gruesa cinta blanca, que enmarcaba y afinaba su cintura. De mangas medianas, junto a un sombrero de copa ancha color blanco, del cual había una rosa roja en el. Unos, hermosos zapatos negro, con un poco de tacón y unos guantes negros que le daban un aspecto más inocente aun.

La multitud, estallo en aplausos, silbidos y aclamaciones a la joven. Ella, camino delicadamente bajo el techo de espadas, con una brillante sonrisa.

El joven, ya había dado la vuelta, cuando la otra joven bajo, un joven lo empujo tratando de pasar y el se molesto, y quiso decírselo. Pero, al querer hacerlo dio la vuelta y vio a la joven caminar hacia su majestad. El tenia, un mondadientes en boca, el cual lo dejo caer al ver a la lady.

Empujo, discretamente a otros hombres hasta quedar en el barandal que habían puesto, hipnotizado mirando a la joven.

-que gusto, que hayas venido, pero estoy segura que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en Francia, Madeleine. Dijo su majestad, sosteniendo las manos de la joven.

-quizás su majestad, pero no puedo quedarme en otra nación, mientras la mía perece. Dijo ella, con una suave vos, mirando a su majestad.

-igual de patriótica como tu padre.

-me alegra que hayas venido, Any. Dijo el hombre, alto y un poco corpulento.

-a mi también, Arthur.

Los demás saludaron y ella se paro en medio de todos, junto a su majestad. Los aplausos seguían y seguían, al igual que los demás. El joven, no dejaba de aplaudir a Madeleine, mirándola fijamente.

-silencio, por favor. Dijo su majestad y todos callaron.

-dios…va a cantar. Dijo un hombre en susurro al joven.

-cantar?, tiene, que tener una hermosa voz. Dijo el, suspirando.

-al parecer, ya te ilusionaste con ella.

-como no hacerlo?, es preciosa…

-pues, pierde tus esperanzas, es una lady y ya esta en proceso de comprometerse.

-comprometerse?, seguro que no tiene mas de 14.

-je, la maldita aristocracia, casa a las personas muy pronto.

-pues…ella, será mía. Dijo el, esperanzado.

-tuya?, oh…vamos, he escuchado eso miles de veces, pues sueña amigo mío…es una lady y no aceptan a cualquiera…además, ella ni siquiera sabe que existes.

-…

-compatriotas, de Inglaterra!. Dijo la reina.-hemos, estado sufriendo mucho estos últimos años, pues pocas cosas nos han sido a favor. Pero, hoy tendremos el honor de volver a escuchar el melodioso canto de nuestra querida Lady.

(N/A: bueh, yo ni J con las canciones de Inglaterra, pues ahora la voy a bolacear y espero que no me manden al diablo, ni que me metan presa por faltas a los derechos de autor :P)

Arthur, le quito el sombrero a Madeleine y ella, uniendo sus manos tímidamente, camino hasta quedar a la vista de todos. Levanto la vista y vio al joven que la miraba desde hacia rato. Ambos, se sonrojaron y ella llevo una mano delicadamente a su corazón. El joven, también lo hiso y le guiño un ojo. Intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas, hasta que ella dio un cuarto de vuelta y miro a su majestad.

Entonces, comenzó una suave música, algo que le hacia dar esperanzas a todos los espectadores de la joven Lady. (N/A: entiéndase como la voz, casi idéntica a la de Rip)

**Oh, mis amados…**

**Oh, compatriotas…**

**Hemos sufrido**

**Y hemos caído…**

Todos, quedaron suspirando por la bella voz de la joven, ella cantaba con la frente en alto, con cada estrofa que salían de sus labios, al joven que la miraba lo hacia suspirar mas aun. Pero, no duro por mucho la alegría.

Apenas, unos momentos pasaron, cuando todos disfrutaban de la hermosa y melodiosa voz de la joven. Cayo, de pronto, una bomba en el barco de donde Madeleine había bajado. Todos gritaron y ella detuvo su canto, el joven se alarmo y fue terriblemente empujado por las personas que huían. A causa, de que Londres estaba siendo sobrevolada por aviones nazis, de ellos disparaban y tiraban bombas a los habitantes de la misma.

Su majestad, fue inmediatamente llevada a su auto y este de marcho lo mas rápido que pudo. Los tres hombres que la acompañaban, también fueron empujados por la gran muchedumbre. Arthur, también los empujo, con el único destino de encontrar a Madeleine.

Ella, estaba siendo empujada por sus mismos admiradores. Soldados, se tiraron de los aviones cayendo en el puerto. Arthur, de su abrigo saco un arma de la cual mato a algunos soldados.

-MADELEINE!!. Gritaba, llamando a la joven.

-HERMANO!!!. Gritaba ella, tratando de pasar inútilmente.

Al apenas poder moverse, fue sujetada por su cintura y cubrieron su boca. Ella, trato de gritar pero fue inútil, un soldado la había amordazado y sujetado fuertemente.

-escuchamos, tu voz desde el cuartel, jovencita. Le dijo, burlonamente.

Ella, al parecer lo insultaba pero el no podía oírla, el joven al tratar de alejarse, diviso a Madeleine siendo arrastrada contra su voluntad hacia un barco.

No dudo ni un solo instante en socorrerla, corrió hasta quedar a unos metros detrás del soldado. Pero, vio que el no la llevaba al barco sino a un callejón, de allí la azoto contra la pared y ella quedo tirada e inconsciente. El, le apunto y disparo, dándole una bala en su hombro la lady, grito agudamente, algo muy desgarrador para cualquier persona.

El muchacho, al ver ese cruel acto, quito de sus bolsillos, unos simples guantes negros. Al colocárselos, miro al tipo con rabia y este lo miro con burla.

-DEJALA!. Ordeno furioso.

-que harás?, eres un niño…yo, disfrutare de este niña. Dijo el tipo, tomando a Madeleine por sus largos cabellos y pegándola contra la pared, haciendo con su navaja un gran trajo en sus brazos, haciendo que sangraran.

El joven, movió sus dedos rápidamente y sin que el soldado se diera cuenta, se estaba desangrando por alguna razón. A los pocos segundos, cayo al suelo…ya…muerto.

Madeleine, se levanto a duras penas un poco sujetando su hombro y ensangrentada por la sangre del soldado, miro a aquel joven que tendió su mano.

-estas lastimada…dame tu mano, así podre ayudarte. Dijo el, amablemente tendiendo su mano.

-gracias… dijo ella, tomando su mano levantándose.

Al levantarse, casi vuelve a caer por su hombro lastimado, pero el jovenzuelo la sostuvo apoyándola contra su pecho. Ambos, se sonrojaron y miraron a los ojos.

-como te llamas?. Pregunto ella.

-Walter…Walter c. Dornez. Dijo el.

Madeleine, se separo apenas un poco y se oyeron muchas armas, cargándose detrás de ellos. En efecto, había muchos soldados en fila apuntándolos y a punto de disparar. Walter, rio internamente y Madeleine lo abrazo con miedo.

El devolvió el gesto, y movió sus dedos haciendo que las armas de los soldados y ellos mismos, se cortaran en miles de pedazos.

Bombas caían sin piedad en Londres, donde Arthur aun buscaba a su hermana. Había recorrido todo lo que pudo, hasta terminar en el final del puerto. Su traje, estaba desgarrado y el sangrando, pero no le importaba. Recordaba perfectamente, la promesa que le había hecho a su padre a sus 16 años, antes de morir. Que cuide a su hermana, ya que ella seria la mujer más pura que tendría la oportunidad de ver.

Que Madeleine, era la pureza personificada, con toda las gracias de una mujer, en otras palabras…para el, su padre y los demás amigos íntimos de la familia, Madeleine…era perfecta…simplemente perfecta de cualquier ángulo que se la miraran, ella era lo mas perfecto que podrían llegar a ver.

Arthur, buscaba entre escombros ya sin esperanzas. Cayo de rodillas, exhausto y lleno de impotencia, tanto que golpeo conteniendo el llanto el duro cemento, rompiéndolo.

-malditos sean nazis, bastardos…malditos sean. Murmuro a lo bajo.

-.-

-que hacemos aquí?. Pregunto Madeleine, al notar el lugar donde estaban.

-no lo se, pero es mejor que salgamos no sabemos si esto se derrumbara. Dijo Walter, separándose y caminando hacia una pared.

-crees, que este solido?.

El, golpeo con su pie una pared y camino hasta Madeleine.-si, todo esta seguro.

En ese momento, se escucharon ladrillos quebrarse y venirse abajo. Walter, con mucho miedo giro su cabeza a la pared que había golpeado, la misma se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Madeleine, miro hacia arriba y de su miedo llevo sus manos a su boca y ahogo el grito. El, la abrazo y trato de llevarla corriendo para salir del callejón.

Mala suerte, la suya. Al querer hacerlo, una gran piedra golpeo la cabeza de Walter, pero el no se detuvo. Madeleine, tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-.-

Arthur, caminaba mirando a las personas heridas del lugar, quizás allí pudiese estar su hermana, pero no. Se sentó y fue examinado detenidamente, fue vendado y curado de sus heridas.

-tiene, que descansar, sir hellsing, de lo contrario no se repondrá. Dijo una enfermera, al ver que el se levanto y caminaba a la salida.

El sir, no hiso caso salió de una carpa improvisada de auxilio y vio a mucha gente correr hacia unos escombros.

-vamos!, dicen que hay dos jóvenes allí, atrapados!. Escucho que decían los hombres que corrían.

-Madeleine. Musito Arthur, trotando hasta el lugar.

Un oficial, saco una linterna y movió unos escombros.

-hay alguien ahí?!. Pregunto, gritando.

No hubo respuesta. Al quitar otros escombros, diviso algo brillante, frunció el ceño y escarbo hasta conseguir una fina cadena, de la que colgaba una cruz de plata. La misma, era idéntica a la de lady Madeleine Anneliese van hellsing.

El oficial, bajo la mirada y apretó sus dedos, que estaban enredados en la cadena de plata. Dio la espalda a los escombros y miro a todos con tristeza. Diviso a Arthur, llegar esperanzado, pero no mucho al notar lo que el hombre tenia en sus dedos.

-sinceramente…lo siento de corazón, sir Arthur hellsing. Murmuro a lo bajo.

-tengo la desgracia de anunciar…que nuestra querida lady Madeleine, a muerto entre los escombros!. Dijo en voz alta enseñando la cadena-aquí…este su marca…la cadena que siempre llevo al cuello.

Arthur, se adelanto unos pasos y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Golpeo el cemento y un hombre de gafas pequeñas y redondas, se acerco y toco su espalda.

-Arthur…se fuerte. Dijo, mientras el golpeaba el suelo con impotencia, los demás espectadores decidieron dejar el lugar.

-no puedo, Islands!. No puedo!, le jure a mi padre que la protegería con vida, si fuera necesario!. No lo entiendes?, le falle!, le falle a mi hermana y a mi difunto padre!.

-.-

-ma…Madeleine…despierta.

-nh?...Wa…Walter…

Los dos jóvenes, apenas podían respirar con tantos escombros encima de ellos. Walter, tenía sus brazos sangrando, con múltiples cortaduras en ellos. Madeleine, estaba casi sana y salva, ya que Walter utilizo algo, para que no la afectara el derrumbe.

-podremos, salir de aquí?. Pregunto ella, débilmente.

-s-sí, pero habrá que empujar estas rocas, juntos. Dijo Walter, poniendo su antebrazo sobre una piedra.

-esta bien.

Madeleine, empujo unas rocas y Walter también. Los demás que estaban afuera, sintieron ruidos de las rocas, Arthur e Islands levantaron la mirada y sus esperanzas volvieron a ellos.

Madeleine, había perdido mucha sangre por sus heridas y al empujar una roca pesada, cayo en brazos de Walter. El, casi inconsciente pero sin rendirse, coloco su antebrazo sobre una ultima roca alargada y sumamente pesada. Empujo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y vieron la luz.

En efecto, el quito la ultima roca y sostuvo a Madeleine, contra su pecho. Todos, quedaron sorprendidos pero alegres que Madeleine este a salvo, pues…nadie se fijo en el joven, que le había salvado la vida.

-MADELEINE!!. Grito Arthur, con una sonrisa subiendo los escombros y viendo a su hermana levantarse, con ayuda del joven.

En un momento el paro, para ver que Walter se sostenía duras penas y Madeleine se levantaba apoyando su mano en el pecho de el, mientras Walter sostenía su cintura. Algo, que para esa época era escandaloso y poco modesto.

-a-a-Arthur. Musito Madeleine, levantándose a duras penas y caminando hasta su hermano.

El corrió y la abrazo, examino sus heridas y ella se desmayo por su perdida de sangre. Islands, acompaño a Walter hasta la enfermería mientras Madeleine, era postrada en una camilla tratando de ser curada.

Horas pasaron y ella, salía del brazo de su hermano, con su saco marrón como abrigo, ya que su vestido se había roto, quedando inservible, su cuello vendado y sus delicados dedos, llenos de tajos.

Walter, tenía su cabeza vendada y un brazo roto, también con curitas en su cara. Cambiaron sus vestiduras, por otras casi iguales a las que tenia. Diviso a Madeleine, salir en brazos de su hermano y quiso acercarse a ver si estaba bien. Pero, una enfermera lo tomo por su brazo y negó con su cabeza.

-será mejor, que no te acerques ahora a ella. Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-por qué?. Pregunto el.

-es la hermana de sir Arthur, el la protege como la cosa mas valiosa de todo el mundo, a cualquiera que se acerque a ella y el no lo conozca, puedes quedarte seguro, que no seras admitido. Pocos la conocen como la hermosa persona que es, nuestra querida lady. Dijo la enfermera soltando su brazo.

-…entiendo. Dijo el bajando la mirada.

Arthur, camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su auto.

-quien…era el joven, con quien estabas Madeleine?. Pregunto abriendo la puerta.

-un joven…que, gracias a el le debo la vida, sino ahora estaría muerta y enterrada, hermano. Dijo ella, entrando con una pequeña sonrisa, que el nunca antes vio.

Madeleine, se quedo apoyada en su asiento, cerrando los ojos y de pronto volviéndolos a abrir.

-deberías…estar en casa. Dijo ella, suavemente.

-tu lo dijiste…debería. Dijo una voz, que resulto ser un hombre que de un momento a otro, estaba sentado junto a Madeleine.

-Arthur, si sabe que estas aquí te regañara, Alucard. Dijo ella, volteando su cabeza.

-estas, muy herida. Dijo el, sin darle importancia a la advertencia anterior.

-si, lo se…pero, estaría muerta sino fuera por…

-por quien?. Pregunto el interesado.

-por nadie, que a ti te llegara a interesar, además si te contara le irías con el chisme a mi hermano, cosa que me meterían en problemas. Dijo ella, bajamente pero con mucha paciencia en su voz.

Arthur, volvió a la carpa donde, busco a aquel joven que había salvado a su hermana. Lo hallo, bebiendo agua sentado en una silla.

-tú. Dijo Arthur, parándose junto a el.

-si?. Dijo Walter.

-te doy, las gracias.

-por qué?, quien es usted?.

-soy, sir Arthur hellsing, hermano mayor de Madeleine, te doy las gracias por haberla salvado, sino ya estaría muerta.

Walter se paro y el le tendió la mano, al estrecharla, Arthur sintió que era un muchacho muy seguro de si mismo.

-como esta, Madeleine?. Pregunto Walter.

-ahora, mucho mejor. Dijo Arthur.

-me alegro.

-por cierto, me dijeron que buscas trabajo. Comento Arthur, encendiendo un cigarro.

-es cierto…por que?.

-pues, mi antiguo mayordomo, acaba de jubilarse y necesito uno nuevo. Conozco tus habilidades muchacho, he visto parecidas en mi vida. Así que…aceptas?.

-pues…si, supongo.

-pues, ven con tu maleta, para que te muestre en el lugar donde trabajas para mi.

Ambos hombres, salieron hasta llegar al auto de los hellsing.

-Alucard!, vete mi hermano llego!. Dijo Madeleine, en susurro, mientras Alucard miraba unos sobres de Arthur.

-bueno, me voy nos veremos en casa. Dijo desapareciendo.

Ella, suspiro y se apoyo en el vidrio, donde cayo en un profundo sueño. Arthur, subió en el asiento del piloto y Walter en el copiloto. El, en el trayecto, no aparto ni un segundo la vista de la cara dormida de Madeleine.

Al abrir sus ojos, la joven lady lo primero que vio fue que se hallaba en su cuarto, vistiendo su pijama habitual. Pensó, por un minuto que todo había sido un sueño, había una sola manera de corroborarlo.

Se sentó sobre su cama y abrió la camisa del pijama rosa pastel. Estaba sin sostén y su abdomen estaba completamente vendado, a excepción de sus pechos. Entrecerró sus ojos y miro hacia el frente.

Ahogo el grito y palideció completamente. Walter, estaba frente a ella vestido de mayordomo, con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos. Ambos, se sonrojaron y ella cerró rápidamente su camisa sin abrocharla. Bajo la mirada completamente sonrojada.

-que…que, haces tú aquí?. Pregunto sin mirar a Walter.

-eh…este…yo, ahora trabajo aquí, Madeleine. Dijo el, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa dándole la espalda a Madeleine, completamente sonrojado.

-como, que trabajas aquí?.

El camino de costado hasta tomar un papel, para caminar de espaldas hasta ella donde le dio una carta.

-tu, hermano me contrato ayer…

-oh, entiendo. Pues, ya puedes darte la vuelta. Dijo ella, terminando se abrochar su camisa.

Ambos suspiraron y se miraron, para luego comenzar a reír bajamente. Hasta que ella lo miro fijamente diciendo:

-entonces…te doy la bienvenida, Walter…bienvenido, a la organización hellsing…


	3. Conociendonos

Mas que tú…Parte 3….

Una semana paso, desde el inicio del joven shinigami, en aquella extraña organización. Madeleine, en ese corto lapso, no hablo con el en lo mas mínimo. Siempre, era llamada por su hermano o tenia que recibir clases particulares, por el riesgo que tenia al asistir al colegio.

Era, un miércoles, a las 6 a.m el despertador de Walter, sonaba pero el solo lo apago y siguió durmiendo. Podía levantarse tarde en si, ya que Arthur solía levantarse a las 9 y Madeleine a las 7 u 8 a.m

La joven lady, se encontraba dormitando muy tranquila en su cuarto. Aun los rayos solares no nacían por el horizonte, a causa del frío invierno de Londres, el amanecer tendría lugar en otro momento, sin mencionar que parecía que seria un día nublado.

Frente a ella, un elegante y cómodo sillón, donde se posaba en un gran traje rojo, Alucard. Hacia mucho tiempo, que no veía a su futura ama, ya que la última vez que la vio solo tenía 10 años. Cuando, tuvo que ser exiliada a Francia, a causas de la guerra. No esta de más, decir que le gustaba molestarla, ver como se enojaba cuando tocaba sus muñecas o rompía sus juegos de té.

El despertador de la joven lady, sonó las 7.30 a.m apenas el reloj dio un solo timbrido, Alucard lo apago de inmediato. Aun, era muy pronto como para dejar de velar el sueño de la joven Hellsing.

A las 7.45 a.m, Madeleine abría sus ojos azules casi celestes cielo, para ver que Alucard estaba sentado al pie de su cama, mirando unos libros que trajo de Francia.

- Bons dias, Alucard. Même, je ne comprends pas le par qu'est-ce que laisser que dormez mais du dû et par quel, tu toujours touches ou tu casses mes livres que je amène d'autres países. Dijo Madeleine, en su acento frances y perfecto idioma del mismo. (Buenos días, Alucard. Aun, no comprendo el por qué siempre, dejas que duerma mas de lo debido y el por qué siempre tocas o rompes, los libros que traigo de otros países)

-Par rien en si, además si je les casse il est par qu'il est très mauvaise lecture (por nada en si, ademas si los rompo es por que es muy mala lectura, Madeleine). Contesto alucard, en frances.

-pero, no es mala lectura, alucard. El hecho, que a ti no te guste lo que leo, no significa que tengas que romperlo. Dijo Madeleine, volviendo a su idioma.

-como sea… dijo alucard, levantándose.-como pasaste la noche, futura ama?.

-bien, pero no me llames futura ama, por favor.

-por que no?, si Arthur cede su puesto, te lo dará a ti, por lo tanto serias mi ama, no?.

-lo ignoro, sinceramente. Ahora, si eres tan amable, necesito vestirme para ir a desayunar. Dijo Madeleine, levantándose.

-En si, tienes que quedarte en tu cama. No, era que el niño nuevo tendría que traerte el desayuno?-

-no lo se, tampoco me importa en si. Lo que se, es que no me quedare holgazaneando en mi cama, cuando tendría que ocuparme en los asuntos de la organización, no es así?

-bah, por ahora déjale el trabajo a tu hermano, que el lo tiene que hacer, no tu. Dijo alucard, parándose detrás de ella mientras peinaba su largo y negro cabello.

-es cierto. Dijo Madeleine, suspirando.-mejor, me concentro en mis estudios. Según tengo entendido, podré ir al colegio hoy mismo, así que no me amargues el buen humor.

Madeleine, al terminar de cepillar su cabello, se dio vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con el pecho de alucard.

-buscas algo?. Pregunto el en tono burlón.-un libro quizás?

-no, necesariamente. Podrías, darme permiso?, tengo que vestirme y no quiero que estés aquí cuando lo haga.

-vamos, mi querida lady. Dijo alucard, inclinándose un poco quedando su rostro frente al de ella.-sabes, que no te espiaría.

-patrañas!. Protesto Madeleine.-alucard, el viernes, me estaba bañando y cuando veo la puerta estabas frente a ella. Ahora, como quieres que confíe en ti?, después de semejante atrevimiento?.

-solo, volví por mis gafas. Dijo el, mostrándole unas gafas rojas.

-como sea, vete y no quiero que mi hermano te encuentre aquí, de acuerdo?.

Alucard, dio un pequeño tirón de una mecha de cabello a Madeleine y le sonrío.-bien, futura ama, nos vemos en la noche.

Madeleine, procedió a ir al baño e higienizarse, para luego ir a su armario y salir, vestida con su uniforme del colegio. El mismo, era de un colegio de alta categoría, de color negro con el escudo de la institución en el.

Mientras terminaba de atar su cabello, tocaron la puerta.

-adelante. Dijo ella, terminando de acomodar su cabello.

En ello, entro Walter con una bandeja de plata que tenia su desayuno. El, entro muy cuidadosamente ya que había tirado la bandeja por segunda vez consecutiva en la misma mañana. Por lo que tuvo que volver a la cocina para pedirle al chef otro desayuno para los Hellsing's.

-buenos días, Madeleine. Saludo Walter, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa.

Madeleine, lo miro a través del espejo.-buenos días, Walter. Saludo.

-perdone, el retraso es que se me hizo tarde y…. dijo Walter, nervioso.

-esta bien, Walter. No es ningún problema, ademas, hoy dormí mas de lo debido. Aclaro Madeleine, levantándose.

-si, entiendo. Dijo Walter, relajándose un poco.

-por qué, aun no estas vestido?. Pregunto ella, mirando su uniforme de mayordomo.

-estee….por que lo pregunta?, si estoy llevando mi uniforme de mayordomo.

-Oh, lo siento, mi hermano no te debió haber informado. Mira, iras al colegio, ya que han cesado mucho las cosas aquí, como para que ambos vallamos al mismo. Tu uniforme, si no esta en tu armario, lo debieron haber colocado en el mio. Dijo, Madeleine caminando hasta su armario y sacando un uniforme de varón.- ya que, serias como guardaespaldas, sinceramente prefiero que seas tú, antes que alucard.

-este….pero, entonces iremos juntos al colegio?. Pregunto Walter.

-exacto, perdona es que mi hermano no te aviso, pero tus libros y demás, ya fueron comprados, al igual que los míos.

-ah….esta bien…

-vaya, el té esta exquisito. Lo hizo el chef o tú?. Pregunto Madeleine, saboreando el té.

-pues…lo hice yo. Dijo Walter, sonrojado.

-pues, te felicito. Quien te enseño?.

-mi padre…bueno, mi tutor en si.

-ah, entiendo. Dijo Madeleine, recordando que el tutor de Walter había muerto.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, esta bien. Dijo Walter, pensando lo mismo que ella.

Ambos, se prepararon para el colegio, pero antes de salir ella, fue a la oficina de su hermano.

-buenos días, Arthur. Dijo Madeleine, entrando.

Arthur, levanto la vista del papel. -buenos días, Madeleine.

-iré al colegio, volveré en la tarde, si?.

-esta bien, pero no vengas a una hora que no es debida, entendido?.

-por supuesto, Arthur. Aseguro Madeleine.

Ella, se despidió del líder Hellsing y salio a la entrada donde Walter la esperaba, ya vestido y con un bolso donde llevaba sus libros.

- lista?. Pregunto Walter, mientras acomodaba la bicicleta que llevaba.

-si, vámonos. Dijo Madeleine, caminando hacia el frente.

Walter, estuvo en su bicicleta, un corto tiempo hasta que giro entorno a Madeleine, mirándola hasta pararse junto a ella.

-no quieres, que te lleve?. Pregunto, como si nada.

-llevarme?,. Pregunto ella desconcertada.-Walter, no puedo ir en una bicicleta contigo, que dirían los profesores cuando lleguemos??.

-pues, no creo que nada…es eso, o tendrás que caminar todo el recorrido hasta el colegio. Dijo Walter, apoyándose en el manubrio.

-mmm.....…es cierto, no lo niego. Dijo Madeleine.-esta bien, ademas es muy temprano como para caminar tanto.

Walter, le dio su bolso a Madeleine y ella, subió al tubo de la bicicleta, para ver llevada por Walter, al colegio. En el camino, eran detenidamente observados, pero ellos solo hablaban entre sí.

-entonces…tu….nunca fuiste al colegio?. Pregunto Madeleine.

-pues….técnicamente, no. Mi tutor, era mi maestro, profesor, mentor…etc., etc.

-mmm…yo, solo fui unos años pero luego con la guerra tuve que irme.

-cuantas veces te has ido y vuelto de aquí?. Pregunto Walter, doblando en una esquina.

-pues…me exilie a los 9 años después de muchos bombardeos, fui a E.E U.U para seguir allí mis estudios primarios, luego volví a los 12 para pasar un una corta estadía, ya que no quería estar lejos de mi familia. Entonces, tuve que marcharme a Francia y de allí he vuelto ahora aquí de nuevo. Explico, Madeleine acomodándose un poco en la bicicleta de Walter.

-vaya, son muchos viajes, Madeleine. Comento, Walter.

-si, es cierto. Oye, es aquí doblando en la esquina. Dijo ella, mostrándole a Walter qué camino tomar.

Walter, viro con su bicicleta, para ver un gran edificio antiguo, el colegio secundario de Londres. El mismo, era privado y de mucha categoría, el shinigami lo observo detenidamente y luego, freno en el estacionamiento, dejando su bici y mientras bajaba Madeleine.

-parece, un colegio muy caro, ademas del uniforme. Dijo Walter, mientras le daba su bolso a Madeleine.

-el primero de Londres. Dijo ella.-pero, te recomiendo que no te dejes influenciar por algunas personas que encontraras aquí.

Ellos, caminaron hasta la entrada donde sonó el timbre y los alumnos salieron de las aulas. Todos, estaban vestidos iguales, uno o dos con unas insignias de prefectos o sino en vez del logo del colegio, tenían el logo de su aristocrática familia.

Apenas, salieron los alumnos, la mayoría se acerco de golpe a Madeleine, dejando a Walter a un lado. El no dijo nada, ya que solo se dedico a observar a Madeleine.

-Madeleine, que haces aquí?. Pregunto una joven.

-lady Hellsing, que gusto tenerla de vuelta. Comento otro.

-ahora, estamos completos!.

Después de mucho murmuro y palabrería, solo quedaron Walter y Madeleine de nuevo, junto con otra chica.

-vaya, parece que eres popular, Madeleine. Comento Walter, burlón.

-oh, vamos, Walter. Me fui hace muchos años, es increíble que me recuerden. Dijo ella, suspirando.

-me alegra, que estés de nuevo con nosotros, lady Hellsing. Dijo una joven, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-muchas gracias, Anne. Dijo Madeleine, mirando a joven.

Ella, hizo un gesto de sorpresa.-dios!, aun recuerda mi nombre?.

-como olvidarlo, si mal no recuerdo, estuvimos juntas en 5 año de la primaria, en E.E U.U.

-cierto, tienes razón. Comento la chica, sonrojada.

-por cierto, no has visto a Britany?. Pregunto ella, con interés.

-pues…ella, desde que te fuiste el año pasado, ha cambiado mucho. Dijo Anne, un poco incomoda.

-por que lo dices?.

En ese momento, una puerta del salón de profesores se abrió, dando a conocer a una colegiada. De cabello rubio y ojos verdes claros, desentonaba con el resto del instituto, a causa de su uniforme.

La falta, que tenia que ser arriba de las rodillas, ella la usaba a medio muslo, la camisa estaba atada mostrando su ombligo, el saco negro era lo único que tenia correctamente. El cabello, atado en una coleta mal arreglada.

-oh, dios mio….que le paso?. Pregunto Madeleine.

-no lo se, pero ella dice que para ser conocida, tienes que romper las reglas.

-pero, a Madeleine la conocen y no rompe las reglas, nunca. Dijo Walter, mirando con burla a Madeleine.

Britany, camino hacia ellos, Madeleine sonrío y tendió su mano para estrecharla con la que había sido su mejor amiga. Pero, ella la miro y dio la vuelta para mirar a Walter, analizándolo.

Madeleine, no tolero eso.

-Brittany, cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Comento, tocando su hombro.

Ella se dio vuelta.-si, bastante, Any.

-como has estado?

-bien, y mas aun. Oye, quien es tu amigo?. Pregunto con interés.

En eso, ella se paro junto a Walter y la miro directo a los ojos.-el, es mi mayordomo.

-pero, no era que los mayordomos eran vejetes?.

-pues, si lo dices por Chad, que en paz descanse. Walter, es nuevo.

-pues, me gustaría ir a tu casa, para verlo trabajar. Dijo ella, insinuantemente.

Walter se sonrojo.-pero….

En eso, Madeleine piso discretamente su pie y lo tomo del brazo.-lo siento, pero ahora con esta guerra ambos estamos ocupados.

-Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos clases. Anne, fue un gusto volverte a ver, nos vemos en el almuerzo. Dijo Madeleine, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-lo mismo digo. Dijo Brittany.

Ella, jalo con fuerza el brazo de Walter para que la siguiera, el aun tomada del brazo con ella, caminaron hasta el otro pasillo, donde ella lo soltó.

-que paso?. Pregunto Walter.

-dios mio…ella, era muy inocente, como puede cambiar tanto en un año?. Pregunto Madeleine, para ella misma.

-pues, entro en la adolescencia, no?.

-es cierto, pero de todas formas, ahora no quiero estar con ella. Al menos, que cambie su comportamiento.

-pero, no era tu mejor amiga?.

-en efecto, pero asi ella no era ni mucho menos, quiero que ande con insinuaciones a ti. Dijo ella tocando la puerta de un salón.

´-a mí???. Pregunto para si mismo Walter.

En ese mismo instante, se abrió la puerta donde toco Madeleine y de allí. Asomó la cabeza un profesor, que vio con gracia a Madeleine.

-Madeleine Anneliese Van Hellsing. Dijo en tono medio burlón.

-Profesor Wingots, es un gusto volver a verlo. Dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa amable.

-veo que vienes acompañada. Comento el profesor, mirando a Walter.

-si, el es mi mayordomo, estudiara conmigo aquí.

-perfecto!.

-ahora, tendremos física con usted.

A eso, el profesor los dejo pasar y se pararon en medio de la clase. Después de las presentaciones, pasaron a sentarse en el medio del salón, Madeleine junto a la ventana y Walter junto a ella.

La clase, siguió como estaba prevista, para la joven Madeleine los temas dados allí, eran pan comido. Pero para el joven Walter, era la tortura misma. Al sonar el timbre del almuerzo, todos los alumnos salieron al jardín y pocos fueron a la cafetería.

-Walter, me imagino que trajiste nuestro almuerzo, que estaba en la cocina no es asi?. Pregunto Madeleine, mirando a Walter mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Walter se puso nervioso, había olvidado traerlo.-ehhhhh…..estee….

-Walter.

-ok, lo olvide lo siento. Dijo Walter, apenado.

Madeleine cerró los ojos y miro a Walter.-este bien, compraremos algo en la cafetería.

-pero, no traje dinero. Dijo el, riendo bajamente nervioso.

-ok, pagare yo. Dijo ella, entrando en la cafetería.

Ambos, al entrar tomaron sus bandejas y procedieron a mirar que había en el menú. Caminaron y tomaron las cosas que comerían. Walter, tomo un sanwich muy grande, Madeleine lo miro penetrante, se lo quito y lo devolvió a su lugar.

-hey!que haces?. Pregunto Walter.

-sanwich asi, son 85% calorías, estas en pleno crecimiento, tienes que comer saludable. Dijo ella, mientras tomaba una manzana.

-pero, no esperaremos a que nos preparen una sopa, Madeleine. Dijo Walter, un poco molesto tomando una manzana.

-no es necesario, como mucho podríamos comer dulces pero, de forma moderada.

-entonces, tu que comerás?.

-simple, una manzana, leche y un sanwich.

-pero por que, entonces tu si puedes comer uno?.

-por que, el mío es simple, el tuyo media mas de 20 centímetros. Toma uno simple y puedes comerlo. Además, recuerda que yo pagare el almuerzo hoy.

-esta bien. Dijo Walter suspirando.

Ambos fueron a la caja registradora y Madeleine pago el almuerzo de ambos. Caminaron hasta entrar en los jardines del colegio, unos muy elegantes llenos de decorados antiguos. Pasaron casi al fondo, para sentarse bajo un árbol y almorzar.

-como te ha ido en tu primer día de escuela, Walter?. Pregunto con curiosidad Madeleine.

-pues, las cosas son complicadas, a decir verdad nunca estuve tan confundido en mi vida.

-es, por que nunca has ido a un colegio, aunque es una buena experiencia, ya que recuerda que el colegio es como tu segundo hogar. Lastima que ha perdido mucho su significado con esta guerra, no?. Dijo ella, tomando el cartón de leche.

-si, es cierto. Pero de todas formas, lo bueno es que un poco mas y termina el horario. Dijo el recostándose en el césped.

-si, lo malo es que parece que va a llover. Dijo ella mirando el cielo oscuro.

-trajiste paraguas?. Pregunto Walter.

-no…y tu?.

-menos. Dijo el, mirando el cielo.

-como sea, es mejor que avisemos que nos vamos sino nos tomara la tormenta.

-si…tienes razón.

-rayos. Dijo Madeleine, que aun no podía abrir su cartón de leche.

-que sucede?.

-el cartón, no se puede abrir. Dijo ella mirándolo.

-a ver, préstamelo un minuto. Dijo el, sentándose junto a ella.

Walter, se coloco un guante negro en la mano izquierda y con la otra sostuvo la leche. Se vio, un hilo entrando en el orificio donde iba el sorbete (o popote en otros paises, pajita mejor xD), el mismo se movía abriendo el orificio correctamente.

-ten, ya esta. Dijo el, quitándose el guante y dándole la leche a Madeleine.

-gracias. Dijo ella, mirando los guantes del shinigami.-Walter…

-si?.

-algún día, tendrías que enseñarme como se manejan esos hilos. Dijo ella con una pequeña risita.

-tu? Pero, tienes que tener mucha agilidad y ser rápido, además no serás una princesa o algo asi?. Dijo el burlón.

En eso, Madeleine bajo la cabeza y abrazo sus rodillas, en señal que no le gusto el comentario.-en si…seré eso, desgraciadamente. Dijo suavemente.

Walter, la miro como estaba y se acerco mas pegado a ella.-por que, desgraciadamente?.

-es decir…no creo que me darán el puesto de la organización. Ya que, como soy una lady me comprometerán en unos años con alguien que yo no quiero…típico de la aristocracia del mundo. Dijo ella, suspirando.

Walter, la miro y algo entendió de lo que había dicho. Ya que, había escuchado hablar a Arthur sobre los príncipes que pedían la mano de Madeleine.

-la verdad…tu deberías hacer lo que quieras. Es decir, no deberían manejarte como un títere…tu, no eres lady Madeleine…solo….eres Madeleine, y ya. Además, alucard me dijo que es seguro que tú heredes la organización. Dijo Walter, sentándose contra el árbol.

Madeleine, en eso levanto la vista y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Walter. Ambos se sonrojaron y comenzó a llover.

-gracias, Walter. Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Dijo ella, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

-por nada, Madeleine. Dijo el, abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo.

Ambos, se sonrojaron y vieron la lluvia caer. No se conocían hace mucho, pero sentían que se conocían de toda la vida. Las gotas comenzaron a caer en los uniformes de colegio, mientras se veían los aviones de ataque sobrevolando Londres, esos que iban a defender Inglaterra aunque les cueste su vida.

Asi, Walter se dijo a si mismo, esa tarde. Defendería a Madeleine, aunque le costara su propia vida, si es necesario. Tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y beso su cabello.

Ella, cerró sus ojos y solo se limito a sonreír internamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…::Capitulo III Fin::...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Despedidas y Comienzos

Hoola!!!xD como les esta yendo?bien?mal?no saben?...ummm…weno, ponele que maso y corta XD, neee espero que estén bien *-*

Como ya sabrán en el capitulo anterior, Walter y Madeleine establecieron una romántica relación…we, romántica ne. Pero, ósea se van tirando la onda XD

Y como hoy es 24 de diciembre de 2009 a las 0:55 a.m les digo, que es navidad!!wiii

Weno, noche buena :P ustedes creo que me entienden XD.

A ver…como iba diciendo…

Más que tú…parte 4… .: Despedidas y Comienzos :.

Apenas 2 meses pasaron, desde aquella tarde de lluvia donde una mirada valió más que mil palabras. Hablando de aquellas tardes, en la mansión Hellsing, la joven Madeleine estaba acostada boca abajo, sobre su cama, mirando la nada con una mano en el piso la cual sostenía la nueva cruz de plata que le había regalado su majestad.

A su lado, estaba aquel Nosferatu hace poco tiempo liberado, leyendo tranquilo un libro.

-no, deberías acostarte así, Madeleine. No es digno de una lady. Dijo el burlón, cerrando el libro.

-lo se…pero, solo estaba pensando, nada mas. Dijo ella, sentándose en la ventana, mirando la noche y la nieve caer.

-en que?.

-nada que te interese. Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.-estoy, cansada…nada más.

-quizás, aunque también puede ser por que planean llevarte de nuevo, no?.

-ni me lo recuerdes, Alucard. Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos un poco molesta.-lo que menos quería era irme de aquí y ahora me mandaran más lejos.

-pero, pasaras las fiestas aquí, no?.

-es lo único, que me satisface, sinceramente. Luego, en febrero o mas adelante me enviaran a un internado.

-es mejor, allí que aquí, sabes?.

-no lo creo, allí ni siquiera soy Madeleine, todo siempre son cosas falsas y eso a veces me harta…maldita guerra.

-ahora, solo limítate a sobrevivir a esto, Madeleine. Dijo Alucard, desapareciendo.

Ella, ni vio cuando se fue, pero ya no sintió su presencia. Camino por los pasillos, esperando a su hermano y a Walter, que habían salido. En la oficina de Arthur, se encontraba Alucard, espiando algunos papeles o quizás solo para molestar y desordenar un poco las cosas.

Madeleine por su parte, se abrigo un poco y salio a pasear a los jardines. De sentó bajo un árbol, y recordó aquella tarde lluviosa con Walter. Desde aquel entonces, ellos hablaban bastante pero más que nada como amigos no como otra cosa. Estudiaban e iban al colegio juntos, miro por una ventana y se diviso el árbol de navidad. Ya había comprado el regalo de Alucard, Arthur y Walter, así que no tenía mucho por que preocuparse. Se vio un resplandor por unos minutos pasando varios metros del jardín y a los 15 minutos, Walter salía a los jardines buscando a Madeleine.

No fue difícil encontrarla, al salir se vieron fáciles las huellas de sus zapatos y la encontró, casi dormida en el árbol. Se sentó junto a ella, acomodo su cabello y se acerco a su oreja.

-Mady…despierta. Susurro despacio, a su oído, tomando su mano.

-Walter…estoy cansada. Dijo ella, despertando acomodando su cabello.

-entonces, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación antes que dormir en el jardín.

-cierto!, tienes razón, apenas sabia que estaba aquí. Dijo ella, levantándose, soltando la mano de Walter.

-mejor así, además aquí hace frío. Dijo el, caminando junto con ella hacia la mansión.

Ambos, entraron y Walter se dedico a hacer tus tareas en la sala, mientras Madeleine lo ayudaba y terminaban de adornar el árbol de navidad. Estaban sentados bajo el árbol, terminando de adornarlo, mientras conversaban y reían juntos.

-vaya, quedo muy bello. Dijo Madeleine, levantándose y tomando la estrella dorada.

-falta la estrella, la colocas tu o yo?. Pregunto Walter, levantándose.

-lo haré Madeleine subiendo a una escalera pequeña, para llegar a la punta del árbol.

En ello, subió y coloco la estrella sin ningún problema, al querer bajar le pidió a Walter que sostuviera la misma para no tropezar. Walter, solo para divertirse lo hizo pero a medio camino comenzó a sacudirla primero ligeramente y luego bruscamente.

-Walter, ten bien la escalera me harás caer. Dijo Madeleine, entre molesta, pero también carcajeando de la risa.

-es turbulencia Mady, no puedo hacer nada!. Dijo el, sacudiendo la escalera también riendo.

Al poco tiempo, Madeleine tropezó y cayo sobre Walter, el la tomo por su cintura inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, parando de reír un poco. Ambos, se miraron sonrientes y riendo un poco. Pero, en solo unos minutos, las risas pararon y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Madeleine, tomo la mano de Walter entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, el acaricio su rostro corriendo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Cada vez de acercaban mas y mas, sintiendo su cuerpo y aliento cada segundo mas fuerte. Ambos, sonrojados y a punto de unir sus labios por primera vez para ambos. Walter, giro y abrazo a Madeleine por su cintura y ella acaricio sus mejillas, a solo 2 milímetros de unir sus labios. El momento sucedió, sintieron su primer beso el cual fue primero lento y suave, algo extraño para ambos. Cuando, Walter subió un poco la falda de Madeleine, tocando suavemente uno de sus muslos, se escucho el llamado de Islands y Arthur por los pasillos.

En ese mismo instante, ambos se levantaron y separaron. Madeleine, salio a los pasillos y Walter salio unos 15 minutos después. Cenaron y no hablaron ni miraron en toda la noche. Pero, cada vez que ambos pesaban en ello, su corazón parecía estallar.

En toda la noche, ambos no pegaron un ojo aun algo avergonzados pero encantados con lo sucedido. A las 2 semanas siguientes, pasaría algo que ninguno imagino.

-irme?!. Exclamo Madeleine, levantándose de golpe de la silla de la oficina de su hermano mayor.-p-pero, dijiste que era a mediados de febrero! Estamos en diciembre apenas!.

-créeme, que por mi te quedarías aquí. Pero son órdenes de su majestad, aunque no quiero que te pase nada, entiendes?. Dijo Arthur, tomando un poco de café.

-p-p-pero…no quiero irme!. Siempre es lo mismo hermano!. Dijo ella, volviéndose a sentar cruzándose de brazos y bajando la cabeza.-ya, no quiero huir!

-lo se, lo se. Pero, tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no. Son órdenes y ambos tenemos el juramento de cumplirlas. Dijo Arthur, mostrándole a Madeleine su muñeca, la cual tenía el símbolo de una corona.

-entiendo. Dijo ella suavemente, triste y viendo su propia muñeca izquierda, con la misma marca.-maldita guerra. Dijo y azoto literalmente la puerta de la oficina de Arthur.

Camino por los pasillos, tristemente. Miraba que en algunas partes la mansión estaba dañada o quemada. Observo los cuadros de los Hellsing, había uno en particular. Era Abraham van Hellsing, junto a el un Arthur de 9 años y un Richard de 5 y en los brazos del cazador de vampiros, una pequeña bebé con hermosos ojos zafiros.

-aun…aun a veces te sigo extrañando, padre…musito en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

-y yo, aun no entiendo por que lo extrañas. Se escucho en las sombras.

-era mi padre…como no hacerlo, Alucard. Dijo ella mirándolo.

-si, lo se.

-además, recuerda que el te derroto, conde. Dijo ella, un poco burlona.

-no molestes, Madeleine. Ahora, recuerda soy un mounstro.

-mounstro?...mmm...…pues, para mi no eres un mounstro.

-maté billones de personas y mucho mas, eso me hace un mounstro.

-pero, por lo menos no lo eres conmigo. Yo no te veo como un mounstro, eres un estupido, nada más. Dijo ella, marchándose.

-estupido por que?. Pregunto el molesto.

-por que te crees un mounstro. Dijo ella, doblando en una esquina.

La joven, siguió caminando y volviendo a estar triste. No sabia donde iría, ni siquiera pasaría la navidad con su familia, a pesar que se había hecho las ilusiones de que si lo haría después de tantos años. Camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a su cuarto.

Al entrar, Walter estaba leyendo un libro sentado en el piso apoyado contra la pared en el cuarto que no tenía ni la más minima luz encendida, a no ser la luz de la luna. El mismo, le costaba leerlo un poco, ya que estaba en francés. Al verla entrar, no se levanto pero se preocupo al verla triste como estaba. Ella, se sentó junto a el y se apoyo en su pecho.

-que sucede?. Pregunto, Walter cerrando el libro y abrazándola.

-me mandaran a otro país…de nuevo. Musito ella, tomando su mano.

Walter, ya a estas alturas conocía el papel de Madeleine en la corona y todo lo demás. No dijo mucho al respecto, solo dijo que la extrañaría mucho, y que le gustaría que estuviera en las fiestas.

-ya…esto, me harta. Dijo ella, apretando sus puños cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-entiendo. Pero, tienes órdenes que cumplir.

-tu, tienes suerte y te puedes quedar.

-pues…no exactamente. Dijo el, suspirando.

La mirada de Madeleine de tristeza de transformo en una de preocupación. Tomo entre sus manos, la mano izquierda de Walter y la beso, apoyándose en el.

-donde te mandaran a ti?. Pregunto preocupada.

-a Varsovia…. Alucard y yo, tenemos que destruir un plan de los nazis. Explico el, bajando la cabeza.

Madeleine, ahogo el grito y las lagrimas. Abrazo a Walter por su cuello y el por su cintura.

-Walter. Dijo ella, sin parar de abrazarlo, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas, pero sin tener la voz solloroza.

-si?. Dijo el, abrazándola y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, besándolo ligeramente.

-prométeme….prométeme, que volverás con vida y cuando la guerra termine te encontrare aquí, sano y salvo. Musito ella, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello alborotado.

Walter, ya no sabia que responder. Era muchísimo el peligro que implicaba la misión, se lo habían advertido, que lo mas probable era que no llegara a sobrevivir. Pero, como había dicho antes, haría todo por Madeleine.

-no lo prometo, Mady…lo juro. Te juro, que volveré con vida y cuando vuelvas me encontraras aquí…sano y salvo. Dijo el al fin, acariciando su cintura y besándola en los labios.

Esa noche, ambos se apoyaron en el otro. Conversando sobre lo que sentían y querían hacer en el futuro. Prácticamente, toda la noche estuvieron juntos, tomados de las manos o cada tanto abrazados o en distintas posiciones para conversar. Pero, ambos terminaron en la cama de la joven, con sus piernas entrelazadas, Walter abrazando a Madeleine y ella acariciando su pecho. Tapados por el frío invierno que había en Londres.

Se durmieron alrededor de las 2.30 a.m y Walter despertó a las 6.15 a.m. su horario, iniciaba a las 8.45 y por bastante tiempo, estuvo observando a Madeleine. Acariciando su fina cintura, admirando su cabello y acariciando sus mejillas. Ella, estaba profundamente dormida, solo cada tanto se limitaba a sonreír ligeramente.

Podría decirse, que eran una pareja extraña, parecían amigos pero en momentos como este eran mucho más que eso. Arthur, apenas sabia que ellos iban a las mismas clases, y nunca se imaginaria algo entre ellos dos. Alucard, por su parte solo se limitaba a ocuparse en lo suyo y disfrutar la guerra, combatiendo cada tanto y en otros ratos simplemente observar las tropas y bombas, como si fuera un espectáculo para el. O, al menos eso pensaban todos.

Sonaron las 7.15 a.m y Madeleine comenzaba a despertar. Lo primero que vio, fue el uniforme de Walter y Walter frente a ella. El, la observaba y en ese momento, estaba abrazándola fuertemente con una mano en sus muslos.

-buenos días, Mady. Dijo besando su mejilla.

-buenos días, Walter. Dijo ella, abrazándolo.

Ellos, solo miraban sus ojos y Walter tuvo que levantarse mas tarde para cumplir sus deberes y prepararse para irse a Varsovia. La nieve caía y, Walter se entero que su misión se prolongo para mediados de marzo. Por su parte, Madeleine, no tuvo tal suerte.

A las 10.15 a.m exactamente, cerraba su valija negra con las iniciales M.A.V.H (Madeleine Anneliese Van Hellsing). Estaba sentada en su ventana mientras Alucard, miraba las cosas que dejaba en su cuarto.

-a donde, iras esta vez?. Pregunto, tomando un pequeño perfume.

-no lo se. Dijo ella levantándose.-supongo que a Francia o quizás a Canadá.

-Francia, debe estar casi igual que aquí, pero Canadá suena prometedor. Comento, caminando por el cuarto.

-tu, que harás?. Pregunto ella, caminando a su armario.

-por ahora nada, en marzo iré con el niño mayordomo, a una misión en Polonia. Supongo, que Arthur te dijo no es así?.

-no, el no me ha dicho nada…pero Walter, si.

-no sabia, que eras amiga del niño ese. Dijo el, un poco molesto.

-tenemos, la misma edad, Alucard. Y si, somos muy amigos, sin mencionar que vamos al colegio juntos.

-entiendo. Pero, tu eres de la corona y el un mayordomo.

-pero, ya no es como antes, podemos tener contacto y esas cosas.

-si, tu lo dices.

-además, Arthur sabe que somos amigos. Por lo pronto, solo puedo decir, que espero verte pronto, Alucard. Dijo ella, tomando su maleta y con la ayuda de las rueditas de la misma, arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

-igualmente, Madeleine. Dijo Alucard, acercándose a ella, y abrazándola de pronto.

Ella, se sonrojo y no respondió el abrazo. Alucard, la estrecho contra su cuerpo frío y el de ella calido. Se inclino un poco y un beso inesperado le otorgo a la joven lady. Ella, todo el tiempo estuvo, increíblemente shockeada, tanto, que no podía hacer ningún movimiento, no respondió nada de lo que el Nosferatu le había dado. Acaricio lentamente su cuello y susurro a su oído:

-buena suerte, Madeleine. Nos volveremos a ver, mi futura ama. Dijo desapareciendo en las sombras.

Ella parpadeo dos veces consecutivas y el ya no estaba. No podía creer lo que le había ocurrido. Alucard, lo conocía desde que era una bebé pero, ahí que la abrazara y mucho más besara…simplemente no tenia sentido. No lo tenia, de cualquier punto de vista que ella lo viera. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba enamorada de Walter, pero ahora con Alucard tras ella, obviamente le diría que no al Nosferatu.

Dio miles de gracias, que Walter no estaba detrás de la puerta a punto de buscarla. Pero, entro a los 15 minutos donde vio aun perturbada a la joven.

-Mady, te ocurre algo?. Pregunto Walter, entrando y tomando la mano de Madeleine.

-ehh…eh?, no, no!. Para nada. Dijo ella, riendo nerviosa.-solo, estoy algo triste por que me iré. Dijo suavizando la voz.

-pero, también nos hablaremos, por carta, si?. Dijo Walter, sonriendo tomándola por su cintura.

-si, es cierto, me escribirás?.

-por supuesto, pero tu debes mandarme tu dirección, por que no se donde estarás. Dijo el abrazándola.

-lo se, lo se. Dijo ella, abrazándolo por el cuello, sonriendo.

Walter, borro su sonrisa pero estrechándola contra su cuerpo musito:-te extrañare, mucho, Mady.

-yo, también. Dijo ella, acariciando su cabello.

A pesar, que ella pensó que se fue, no era así. En efecto, Alucard observaba, todo furiosamente en las sombras. Pero, por poco y mata a Walter saliendo de ellas, cuando se tomo el descaro de besar a Madeleine. Aunque, ella respondió el beso y sonrío cuando lo hizo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron del cuarto de la joven. Walter, tomo su maleta y junto con Arthur tomaron rumbo hacia una pista de aviones de guerra.

En el mismo, se hallaba un avión algo gastado por la guerra, con la bandera de Inglaterra en el. Todos bajaron del auto y sir Islands salía del mismo, junto con unos papeles en sus manos. Fue saludado por Arthur y los demás.

-Arthur, todo esta listo. Revise los papeles y lo demás, me encargaré de ubicar en un lugar seguro a Madeleine. Dijo el, mirándolo a los ojos.

-perfecto. Te la encargo mucho, Islands. Dijo Arthur, estrechando su mano.

-Madeleine, vendrás conmigo. Dijo Islands mirando a Madeleine.

-si, esta bien. Dijo ella, mirándolo.

-no te preocupes, Any. Conoces bien a Islands Dijo Arthur, sonriéndole a su hermana.

-si, lo se. No me preocupo. Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

-bien…buena suerte, hermana. Dijo el, abrazándola.

-también tu, hermano. Respondió ella, abrazándolo.

Ella, miro a Walter y ambos, solo se abrazaron rápidamente. Pero, antes de eso, ella coloco sin que el se diera cuenta una carta en su bolsillo. Madeleine, camino frente a Islands y ambos subieron al avión. El, saludo con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta del avión.

Quien, lo diría de cuantos meses, o incluso años pasarían antes de volver a verse. Cuantas cosas cambiarían entre ellos, si seguirían con su vida o tendrían otras cuestiones que seguir. Pero, algo era seguro.

Para ellos…esto, no era un adiós, sino un, merecido y romántico…

_Hasta luego!...._

_.:Capitulo 4:.:Fin:._


	5. Me rompiste el corazón

OoOoOoOoOoOo! . malas noticias u.ú

Me he quedado, sin MODEM u_u y we, así que en parte weno y parte malo. Ya que, quizás actualice mas seguido Xd y lo malo, es que no subiré muy rápido, a causa que no tengo Net u_u

Pará, pará!! Es lo mismo, lo que acabo de decir XP. A ver, es que escribiré mas, pero tardare en subirlo. Pero, en si creo que habrá mas cap de todos mis fics xP

En fin, espero que este cap les agrade ^^ y en los posible, dejen reviews =)

Mas que tú…Parte 5... ''Nuevos y diferentes destinos''

Cuanto tiempo, paso?. Si, mal uno no recuerda, 3 años, de los cuales la gran guerra había terminado, pero los daños aun no se recomponían por completo. Todo, aun destruido, casas, edificios, y millones de vidas perdidas, en tal sanguinaria guerra.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ahora había un rayo de sol en la cruel oscuridad. Gracias al cielo, decían algunos, han escuchado mis oraciones, otros decían.

_Clap, Clap!_

Se escuchaban los aplausos, por cada barco que regresaba a Londres. Pero, en la mansión Hellsing, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

7.45 a.m, Walter terminaba de desayunar, para salir a todo lo que daba su bicicleta, hasta llegar al colegio. Y según, recordaba Arthur, le había dicho que pronto llegaría Madeleine, nuevamente. Desgraciadamente, había perdido todo contacto con ella, hacia ya bastante tiempo. Unos 2 años y medio o más aun, estaba de más decir, que Walter ya no era un adolescente, sino ya casi todo un joven adulto. Ya hacia varios meses, cumplidos los 17 años, tocaba la puerta de un salón de clases.

La misma, no tardo en abrirse. De allí, el profesor Wingots, abrió la puerta ya, con una cara de desaprobación.

-DORNEZ!. Grito, molesto.-25 MINUTOS TARDE!.

-Lo siento, profesor!. Dijo Walter, en su defensa.

Después de ser regañado, paso a sentarse en un pupitre del lugar. Junto a el, la que conoció hacia unos años, llamada Brittany. Ella, lo miro y lamió sus labios superiores, acariciando su cuello.

Walter, la miro y sonrío. Guiño, su ojo y como estaban al fondo del salón de clases, donde no eran vistos por nada ni nadie, subió la falda de ella y acaricio sus muslos.

-Stanford!. Llamo, el profesor desde su escritorio.

Walter, alejo su mano rápidamente y Brittany se levanto.-si, profesor?.

-Es llamada, en dilección. Dijo el Prof., dándole un papel pequeño.

Ella, camino por los pupitres de mala gana, saliendo del salón, bufando.-otra vez…demonios. Musito, bajamente.

Mientras, esto pasaba en el colegio donde Walter asistía. En el puerto de Londres, Arthur bajaba de un auto. Un suave sol, le hacia sentir un grato calor en el cuerpo, encendió un cigarro y apoyado en el auto espero. No más de 15 minutos pasaron, cuando se vio acercarse un barco. Sonrío y caminando lentamente, hasta estar a cierta distancia del mismo, al igual que otras personas, miro la proa del barco, donde pudo verla.

En efecto, una joven de apenas cumplidos hacia 3 semanas, los 17 años. Luciendo, un fino y elegante vestido color vainilla, de finos breteles. Ajustado, en su cintura y caderas, para terminar suelto hasta sus rodillas. Zapatos de tacón, del mismo color, guantes blancos, llegando hasta su muñeca. Su cabello, sujeto en un elaborado moño, con apenas unos mechones en el rostro. Giro la vista, y saludo con una sonrisa, en sus labios ahora rojo pasión, mirando a su hermano.

20 minutos, volvieron a pasar. Cuando, ella bajo con toda la elegancia, buscando a su hermano.

-Madeleine!. Se escucho detrás de ella.

Ella, giro y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, el cual no había visto, hacia ya 3 años.-Arthur!. Dijo, llena de felicidad y conmovida.-Te extrañe mucho, hermano!.

-Yo, aun más, Madeleine. Dijo Arthur, con una gran sonrisa abrazándola fuertemente.

Poco después, Arthur tomo las maletas de Madeleine y pararon el colegio privado de Londres.

-Segura, que quieres empezar ya mismo?. Pregunto Arthur, viéndola a través del espejo retrovisor. No quieres, descansar del viaje?.

-Sí, Arthur, muy segura. La verdad, no me siento muy cansada y quiero, volver ya mismo al colegio. Dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa, tomando un bolso donde contenía su uniforme y los libros.

-Esta bien, por cierto Walter también sigue estudiando allí. Comento Arthur, antes que ella bajara del auto.

-oh!, vaya sorpresa. Dijo ella, sorprendida.-esta bien, entonces volveré con el a la mansión.

-Muy bien, adiós y que tengas buen día, Anny. Dijo Arthur, saludándola.

-Igualmente, Arthur. Dijo ella, sonriendo.

Madeleine, ingreso al colegio y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño para chicas y colocarse su uniforme. Se quito su maquillaje y el elaborado peinado, pasó a ser el cabello suelto, con la línea al medio y unos cuantos mechones en su rostro. Su falda, increíble hasta para ella, misma 4 dedos, debajo del muslo, dando a lucir sus largas piernas.

Pero, no le dio importancia. Miro su reloj y en ese mismo minuto, toco el timbre del almuerzo en todo el colegio. Los alumnos, salieron en ese instante también, cada uno yendo a su casillero y sacando los libros para la siguiente materia. Walter, salía de su salón de clases, después de ser nuevamente regañado por el profesor. Abrió su casillero y saco los libros que necesitaría para la próxima hora. Muchas chicas pasaron junto a el y quedo paralizado a escuchar la conversación.

-EN SERIO?!. Dijo una.

-Sii!, vamos rápido!, antes que suene la campana!.

-Increíble pero cierto, lady Hellsing volvió!.

-Dicen, que llego apenas esta mañana, y que empezó hoy mismo también, el colegio.

-Oh! Donde esta ahora?.

-Pues, mira las puertas del frente y veras.

Walter, quedo atónito. Su querida y mejor amiga Madeleine, estaba de regreso. No se imagino, como se vería ni nada, solo cerro su casillero y miro hacia las puertas principales del establecimiento. La lastima…es que había olvidado, hacia mucho la promesa de amor, que le había hecho.

En las mismas, apareció en toda su elegancia y delicadeza, Madeleine. Llevando, unos libros en sus brazos, todos los jóvenes quedaban hipnotizados con su belleza. Al verla, Walter no podía creer que esa era la mismísima Mady. Su cabello, suelto hasta su cintura, el saco del colegio, ajustando la misma y haciéndola mas fina aun. Ella, dio una sonrisa a todos, y los primeros en acercárseles fueron los jóvenes varones del colegio.

-Mi querida Lady Hellsing!. Dijo uno, besando su mano.

-Alfons, que gusto volver a verte. Saludo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

15 minutos, y ella podía caminar por el pasillo, pero enteramente mirada por todos en la institución. Al doblar en una esquina, pudo ver claramente a su mayordomo. Leyendo, distraídamente un libro, sintió su presencia y levanto la mirada. No pudo evitarlo, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Ella, se acerco cada vez mas y mas rápido hacia Walter y el hacia lo mismo. Abrió sus brazos, para recibir en ellos a Madeleine…pero…no le fue posible.

En eso, Brittany apareció junto a el, recibiendo ella el abrazo. Beso a Walter, frente a Madeleine y ella, se quedo paralizada y con el alma hecha pedazos. Walter, había prometido esperarla, hasta que volviera de Francia y ella creyó firmemente en su palabra. Contuvo el llanto, por romperle así el corazón y más con la que una vez fue su mejor amiga.

-maldito director. Se quejo, Brittany, sin parar de abrazar a Walter.

El, la abrazo por su cintura y el cabello rubio de ella, cubría su rostro. Se separo, y Madeleine estaba ya varios metros lejos de el, caminando por el pasillo.

-que te pasa?. Pregunto ella, separándose.

-…n-…nada. Estoy bien. Contesto el, sonriendo falsamente.

Madeleine, fue directamente a los jardines, mientras finas lágrimas rodeaban sus ojos azulinos. Se ''oculto'', en lo mas profundo del mismo, sentándose en el césped, abrazando sus rodillas.

_-Madeleine…no llores!. Una lady, solo llora por su patria!._ Pensó, secándose las lagrimas, recordando su educación como princesa.

Pero, era casi imposible. Ver, al joven del cual estaba enamorada y pensando que el también de ella, besando a otra chica. Y según, comentarios de otras personas, hacia bastante que estaba con ella, le rompía el alma.

Era la distancia?, o quizás Walter prefería a una rebelde, antes que una estirada como ella?. Esas preguntas, rondaron en la mente de Madeleine, por bastante tiempo.

Un joven, paso por los jardines. De cabello castaño y ojos verdes, escucho un casi silencioso llanto. Se pregunto el por qué y al girar, vio a Madeleine, estar abrazando sus rodillas, aun llorando en silencio. Se acerco lentamente, y toco su cabello.

-oye, estas bien?. Pregunto, suavemente.

Ella, por un momento pensó que era Walter, pero al levantar la mirada aun con lagrimas, vio que no era el. Vestido de su mismo uniforme, con unos libros en su mano.

-no…no, estoy bien. Dijo ella, secando sus lágrimas, rápidamente.

-no, tu no estas bien. Respondió el, sacando de su bolsillo, un jugo de naranja en cartón.-ten, bebe algo.

Ella, sonrío por su amabilidad.-gracias. Dijo suavemente, bebiendo un poco.

-ahora…por que llorabas?.

-pues…solo, amores no correspondidos, por así decirlo. Dijo ella, suavemente suspirando.

-ahh…entiendo. Pero, en si siempre, hay otra flor, no lo crees?. A mi también, me paso lo mismo hace tiempo. Dijo el, sentándose en el césped.

-en serio?.

-si, aunque no me lo creas. Por eso, es mejor que no pierdas la esperanza, mi querida lady Hellsing.

-t-tu, ya sabias que era yo?. Pregunto ella algo sorprendida.

-por supuesto, todos te conocen y yo no soy la excepción. Aunque, siempre te vi en diarios y esas cosas, pero esta es la primera vez que te conozco personalmente.

-oh…entiendo. Pues, como te llamas?. Pregunto ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Justin…Sir Justin Monserrat. Mucho gusto. Dijo el joven, amablemente, sonriendo.

-mucho gusto. Dijo ella, parándose y con los ánimos, nuevamente arriba.

-oye, vamos al almuerzo?, sino se terminara la comida. Pregunto el, parándose y tomando sus libros.

-si, vamos. Contesto ella, levantando los suyos.

-oh, no te preocupes, yo los cargo por ti. Respondió el, tomando los libros de Madeleine.

Ambos, caminaron conversando animadamente. A la joven, Justin le pareció un muy buen chico, agradable y con buen humor. Al entrar en la cafetería, dejaron algunas de sus cosas y pasaron a tomar su comida.

Increíblemente, junto a ellos estaban Walter y Brittany. El, miro a Madeleine en compañía de aquel joven, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño, en una señal de celos. Pero, miro a su ahora actual novia y suspiro. Tratando de llamar, la atención de la joven, tomo el sándwich que hacia unos años ella le prohibió. Pero, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de ella.

-Te comerás, todo eso?. Pregunto Brittany a Walter.

-pues…si, por?. Pregunto el, pensando que por lo menos ella lo corregiría.

-ah, por nada. Dijo ella, tomando uno simple.

Se adelanto a pagar su comida y Justin, tomo una manzana.-es increíble, que con 17 y apunto de 18 años, aun seguimos en crecimiento, no lo crees?. Pregunto, sonriendo mirando a Madeleine.

-si, es difícil de creer en cierto modo. Pero, me alegra que hagas una buena elección, al comer saludablemente. Contesto, ella sonriendo tomando una manzana.

Walter, dejo el gran sándwich y tomo uno simple. Fue a pagar su comida y escucho a Madeleine y Justin, otra vez.

-oh…dios. Dijo Madeleine, tomando su billetera.-tengo solo dinero de Francia, olvide cambiarlo al llegar aquí.

_Apuesto, que ni siquiera le paga el almuerzo. _Pensó Walter, con una malvada sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, yo lo pago. Dijo Justin, sonriente.

-oh, gracias. Mañana, te lo pagaré. Dijo ella, algo apenada caminando junto a el, pasando junto a Walter, que ni siquiera le dedico una mirada al joven.

-no hace falta. Pero, me gustaría que vayamos al cine uno de estos días, te parece?. Sino, no hay problema. Propuso el, sentándose frente a ella, en una mesa.

-oh…tendría que preguntarle a mi hermano. Pero, si me dice que si, yo pago los dulces. Dijo ella, sonriente mordiendo la manzana.

-perfecto. Dijo el, al parecer muy agradado con la joven.

Walter, verde de los celos se sentó junto a Brittany. Ella, pregunto que le pasaba y el no contesto. A pesar de estar unas mesas lejos de Madeleine, la vigilaba pensando que Justin, le tocaría las piernas o algo así. Pero, no hizo nada de eso en todo el almuerzo, a ella se la veía muy a gusto con el joven.

Pasado un corto lapso de tiempo, Justin y Madeleine, se sentaban adelante en el salón de clases, mientras que Walter y Brittany, al final. Entro el profesor, y al entrar pudo ver de nuevo, a su alumna favorita.

-Oh!, Lady Madeleine Van Hellsing!. Otra vez, aquí?. Con su intelecto, muchacha, debería estar ahora mismo en la universidad!. Comento el profesor, feliz estrechando la mano de Madeleine.

-oh, gracias profesor Sheffield. Pero, me siento muy a gusto, estando aquí, ahora. Respondió ella, con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano del profesor.

El, giro la vista y vio a Justin y otra felicidad vino a el.-oh!, parece que ahora estamos completos!. Dijo, tomando las solapas de su saco marrón.-sir Justin Monserrat!, también has vuelto del exilio?. Pregunto.

-pues…al igual que lady Madeleine, señor. Solo, que yo llego de España y no de Francia. Contesto Justin, sonriendo y también estrechando la mano del profesor.

-bien, clase, comencemos. Dijo el profesor, tomando una tiza y empezando a escribir en el pizarrón.

Madeleine, se había sorprendido, al descubrir que Justin, al igual que ella, era primero de la clase. Pero, comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras del profesor, hasta que un papel, golpeo su pantorrilla. Miro y miro hacia el fondo del salón, donde estaba Walter. El, la miro y desvío la mirada al pizarrón.

Ella, tomo la nota y la cubrio con su libro, para abrirla y ver su contenido.

''_Por que ahora, te pasas con el estirado de Justin?''_

Esa, fue la pregunta de Walter a ella. Madeleine, frunció el ceño, en acto que no le gusto el comentario, tomo una pluma de su bolsillo y con su bella letra, escribió:

''_Y tu, por qué te la pasas con Brittany?''_

Espero, que el profesor no la viera y pateo el papel hacia atrás. Walter, con sus hilos, lo tomo y leyó lo que escribió. Pero, antes de contestar el profesor tomo la palabra.

-Bien, como ya falta poco para el fin de la hora. Tomemos, mi parte preferida de la clase. Dijo poniéndose de pie, borrando el pizarrón.

Borro y escribió dos problemas de física. Miro a todos sus alumnos, y decidió colocar para una sencilla ''competencia'' a sus dos alumnos favoritos, y a los dos que ya prácticamente, ''dos manzanas podridas'', que serian Walter y Brittany, ya que por lo menos eso eran, en aquella materia.

-Monserrat, Stanford, al frente por favor. Llamo, el profesor mirando a los dos alumnos.

-sí, profesor. Dijeron ambos, parándose frente al pizarrón.

-Como verán todos, escribí dos problemas exactamente iguales. Quiero que los resuelvan y veremos la verificación, el que tenga el correcto resultado, tendrá créditos extra. Explico el tipo canoso y de bigote.

Tomo un pequeño reloj de arena y lo dio vuelta.-Comiencen. Ordeno.

Justin, no tuvo problema alguno, en comenzar a resolverlo con gran rapidez. Brittany, por su parte se dedicaba a copiarle. A esto, Madeleine frunció el ceño y se coloco mas derecha en su silla, mirando con rencor a la joven.

El profesor, miro a Madeleine y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sin mencionar que, cada vez que Justin se detenía, ella también y si borraba algo ella también lo hacia.

-listo, profesor. Termine. Dijo Justin, dejando la tiza en el escritorio.

-yo, también, profesor. Dijo Brittany, haciendo lo mismo.

-bien… veamos. Dijo el profesor, comenzando a ver el problema de Justin.

Lo analizo y sonrío ligeramente.-perfecto, sir Justin…simplemente perfecto. Halagó el profesor.

Brittany, sonrío internamente sabiendo que si le copio a el, también el suyo estaría bien.

-muy bien, señorita Brittany. Comento el profesor, viendo el problema de ella.-pero, lamento decirle, que el mismo no tiene validez. Completo, borrando el problema.

-C-COMO?!. Dijo ella, mirándolo atónita.

-en efecto, se vio claramente, cuando usted le copio a sir Justin.

Ella, bufo y se fue a su pupitre.-maldito profesor. Musito a lo bajo.

-veamos…esta vez, uno pasara a frente y otro alumno corregirá. Dijo el profesor.-veamos…el siguiente…mmm...…Dornez. Usted, necesita más que nadie los créditos. Dijo, mirando la planilla con sus notas, que no sobrepasaban un 4.

Walter, se levanto algo pesadamente de su asiento y, después de la orden del profesor comenzó a hacer el problema. Maldijo, todo el trayecto del mismo, ya que el problema que le había dado, era bastante difícil, no solo para el. Como pudo, y pensando mucho, termino al fin el problema.

-Hellsing, corríjalo por favor. Dijo el profesor, dándole una tiza.-Veamos si, sigue manteniendo su intelecto.

Ella, suspiro suavemente y cerro sus ojos.-si, profesor. Dijo volviéndolos a abrir.

Se paro, frente a Walter y analizo minuciosa y rápidamente el problema. Tomo un borrador y borro la mitad. Walter, maldigo nuevamente, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo, ella lo borrara casi con indignación.

Los números, fueron reemplazados con otros. Algo de tiempo, también estuvo Madeleine, escribiendo y haciendo mas largo aun el problema. Suspiro, terminando de gastar la larga tiza.

-Sinceramente, profesor. Creo, que ahora si esta completo. Dijo ella, mirando al profesor.

Todos, los alumnos quedaron, medio boquiabiertos, al ver detrás de Madeleine. El entero pizarrón, que media más de 2 metros, completamente llenado por cálculos, hechos por la joven. El profesor se acerco, tardando 8 enteros minutos, analizando el problema.

-increíble, mi lady!. Halago, aplaudiendo.-sin duda alguna, usted y el señor Justin, son oro puro para las universidades de Harvard y Oxford!.

Ambos sonrieron y sonó el timbre de la campana de salida. Todos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron a los pasillos. El casillero de Madeleine, se encontraba en ese entonces junto al de Walter. Ella, abrió delicadamente el suyo y Walter copio el gesto.

-nos vamos, ya?. Pregunto Walter, cerrando su casillero, tronándose el cuello.

-ve, tu si quieres. Puedes, ir también con Brittany, si lo deseas. Dijo Madeleine, aun un tanto molesta y triste.

-oh…respecto, a eso…yo…

-no. No necesito, que me digas nada, ya tengo suficiente.

-yo…ehh…, lo siento, ok?. Dijo el, cruzándose de brazos, algo que molesto mas aun a Madeleine.

Ella, abrió su casillero, y tomo una pequeña caja de cartón, en la misma se hallaban las cartas que Walter le había escrito, en tiempos de guerra.

-lo sientes?. Después de tres años, de tiempo para habérmelo dicho, o mejor aun, para hablarlo pacíficamente, conmigo, solo dices lo sientes, a pesar que ni siquiera tienes el mínimo de culpa?. Dijo ella, cerrando su casillero, firmemente.

-que tiene?, eso, paso hace años!. Se quejo Walter.

-entonces, si todo fue una cruel mentira. Me da igual ahora sinceramente!. Dijo ella, sumamente molesta, pegando la caja de cartón al pecho de Walter.

-no, digo que fue mentira, Madeleine!.

-No…no me llames por mi nombre, soy tu ama, y debes dirigirte a mi como tal. Pues, ahora anda y ve a hacer lo que quieras con Brittany, después de todo es tu vida, no la mía.

-ella, ya se fue. Ahora, mejor vámonos nosotros, antes que Arthur nos regañe a ambos.

-no, gracias. Dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

-qué?, iras con el estirado de ese Justin?. Pregunto Walter, siguiéndola, molesto.

-si, iré con el, cosa que no es de tu incumbencia.

-con que, ahora es tu novio?.

-no, el no es mi novio…pero, estoy mas que segura…que, es mejor amigo que tu, en todas las formas, existentes. Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

Walter, la miro y, tenia que aceptarlo, había tratado muy mal a su ama. La vio alejarse y saludar al mayordomo de los Monserrat, mientras ella y Justin subían al elegante Rolls-Royce. A pesar, que estaba apenas de tarde, alrededor de las 16.30, Walter tomo su bicicleta, y llego apenas unos segundos antes que Madeleine. Ella, se despidió de Justin y entro rápidamente a la mansión.

Arthur, se encontraba en su oficina, cuando vio entrar a su hermana.-buenas tardes, Madeleine. Saludo.

-buenas tardes, Arthur. Saludo ella entrando.

-como, te fue el primer día?.

-pues…bien, me alegra volver a mi colegio. Contesto, ella omitiendo a justin.

-donde, esta Walter?.

-creo, que esta en su cuarto. No, hable mucho con el hoy.

-oh…que raro, según recuerdo, ustedes eran grande amigos.

-si…pero, el se quedo con otras personas y yo, con otras.

* * *

Capitulo 5 Fin.


	6. Solo Contigo

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo 6****:**

_.:Con que…así se sentía:._

Cuatro semanas pasaron, desde el regreso de Madeleine, a Londres. En ese poco trayecto, comenzó a adaptarse nuevamente, a su vida normal. Reuniones, con princesas, duquesas, marquesas entre otras. Algo, por lo que estuvo muy ocupada, pero pretendía hacerlo, por lo menos, para ignorar a Walter, el mayor tiempo posible.

Ella camino por los pasillos, hasta subir por las escaleras, después del colegio. Allí, encontró a un Walter con una mirada indecisa y una pequeña caja negra en sus manos. Lo miro, apenas unos momentos y le dio la espalda para seguir su camino.

El joven mayordomo, la diviso y camino tras ella.

-Mady, espera!. Dijo, corriendo tras ella.

Ella, no espero. Abrió su puerta y actúo como si no hubiera oído el llamado de Walter. Cerró la puerta en su nariz, y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme escolar, para cambiarlo por otras vestimentas. El joven Shinigami, al chocar su nariz con la puerta de Madeleine, suspiro profundamente, nervioso. Tenía, en sus manos el regalo que había preparado años atrás, pero nunca pudo adjuntarlo a sus cartas. Claro, sin mencionar que nunca la encontraba sola, solo con Justin o en compañía de alguien. El cumpleaños de Madeleine, había sido hacia solo semanas atrás y dentro de poco seria el de Arthur.

_-que…que puedo, hacer…para que me siga queriendo?._ Pensó para si mismo, Walter bajando la mirada, apretando ligeramente la cajita negra._-le hice…algo horrible…que vergüenza…soy un imbécil…_

_(N/A: Hasta que se dio cuenta...E_É)_

Madeleine, se quito su camisa, y falda, para cambiarlas por una negra, llegando arriba de las rodillas acampanada como se usaba en ese entonces, y hasta su cintura, ajustándola, junto con una camisa llena de volados color blanca, de mangas cortas. Peino nuevamente su cabello, haciendo una trenza con el, tomo unos libros y abrió la puerta.

Contra ella, estaba Walter sentado, con la mirada baja, teniendo suavemente la cajita alargada negra. Subió la vista, y Madeleine, solo le dedico una mirada herida, con sus ojos turquesas. Se levanto y extendió su mano, entregándole el paquete.

-era…por tu cumpleaños 15, pero no podía adjuntarlo a las cartas. Confeso, sin mirarla.-y, nunca te encontraba, por que siempre me ignorabas.

Ella, lo miró y tomo su mano, haciendo el gesto de devolver el obsequio.-no, es mi estilo devolver obsequios, pero aunque lo aceptara, no me hará por lo menos, perdonarte, fácilmente. Dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos y caminando hacia la oficina de su hermano.-sé, que pasaron varias semanas, ya pero tú tampoco, te has tomado la molesta, de tocar a mi puerta, en la noche y hablar conmigo.

Walter, suspiro de nuevo, para luego tirarse el solo del cabello, histéricamente.-soy un ímbeciiilll!!! Me soy asco a mí mismo…

Madeleine, camino hasta llegar a la oficina de su hermano, quien se encontraba con sir Islands y lord Penwood. Toco primero, como cualquiera con modales como los de ella haría, para luego recibir el permiso de su hermano y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, entró.

-buenas noches, sir Islands, lord Penwood. Saludo, mirando a los caballeros.-ha, pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vi.

Ellos, devolvieron la sonrisa pero, algo sorprendidos al ver crecida a Madeleine.-buenas noches, lady Hellsing. Dijo, Penwood.-ha, crecido mucho.

La joven lady, se limito a sonreír y esperar solo unos minutos, para que ella y Arthur quedaran a solas.

-querías algo?. Pregunto Arthur, levantándose y encendiendo un cigarro.

-quería preguntarte, que pensabas hacer por tu cumpleaños. Dijo ella, colocando sus manos, detrás de su espalda, claro después de dejar sus libros, en el escritorio.

-por mi cumpleaños?. Pregunto para el mismo, sorprendido.-hummm...…sinceramente, no lo sé. Ir a algún ''sitio''…

Lo ultimo, lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara, acariciando su barbilla. Ante eso, Madeleine frunció el ceño, enderezándose más aún se acerco a el, con una cara de regaño.-se, entiende por ''sitio'', un cabaret no es así?. Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Madeleine, por favor…estoy, por cumplir ya 26 años…ya, puedo salir a esos lugares no crees?. Dijo Arthur, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

-no, me refiero a eso. Sino, a que ya ni pudor parece que tienes.

-no, es pudor. Es simplemente, que soy hombre y una que otra salida así, no me afectaría mucho. Dijo, sonriendo exhalando bocanadas de humo.

-me imagino, que por lo menos, irás con sir Islands y lord Penwood, no es así?.

-si, iré con ellos. Pero, también pensé en llevar a Walter, el chico ya tiene edad, no lo crees?. Dijo, colocándose en una pose pensativa.

A esto, Madeleine se sonrojo frunciendo el ceño cerrando los ojos.-Arthur, Walter ni siquiera tiene 18. Sin mencionar, que tiene novia y apuesto que podrían por lo menos, los dos tener algo de pudor y evitar la vergüenza ha ir a esos lugares. Dijo ella, diciendo ''novia'' con la mayor asquerosidad posible.

-ah…cierto. Dijo Arthur, mirando el techo.-aunque, me lo ha comentado, no parece interesarse mucho en ella, ni ella en el. Pareciera una pareja frustrada, vaya a saber uno por qué.

Madeleine, arqueo una ceja abriendo sus ojos.-como sea el asunto, eso a ti ni a mí nos concierne. Y, si piensas en llevar a Walter, a un sitio así, por lo menos pregúntale. O mejor aun, ten modestia y no vallan ninguno.

-es cierto, además no tendría con quién dejarte a ti. Dijo Arthur, mirando a su hermana.

-en lo que a mí respecta, estoy bien sola. Dijo ella, recordando la proposición de Justin.

-ah, si?. Pues, no lo creo, hermana. Creo, que mejor podrías, ya de paso ir con Walter a ver el concierto de cuerdas, que tú tanto querías ir.

-no, gracias. Dijo ella, suspirando.-en si…tenía otros planes…

Arthur, al escuchar la ultima frase, arqueo sus cejas en asombro.-ah, si?. Pues, no me has dicho, absolutamente nada sobre el asunto, Madeleine.

-tenia pensado decírtelo, ahora.

-entonces, habla.

-pues… . Comenzó a decir, sonrojándose ligeramente, a causa que nunca le había pedido permiso, a su hermano, para salir. Ya que, todas sus citas eran con su majestad y otras personas, las cuales estaban organizadas hacia semanas, incluso meses. Sin mencionar, que eran con princesas y nunca con algún príncipe, lord o sir.-tenia pensado, salir uno de estos días…

-con, lady Anne o Katherine?. Pregunto Arthur, recordando algunas princesas, amigas de Madeleine.

-pues…no, exactamente. Ha, decir verdad…es…con un chico. Dijo al fin, mirando el piso, entrelazando sus dedos, suspirando.

Arthur, abrió sus ojos en exceso, caminando hasta su hermana, llevándole una cabeza y media.-es, por lo menos, Walter no?.

-no…es, un chico que conocí en el colegio.

-como se llama?

-es un Sir… Justin Monserrat.

-su, edad?

-17.

-hace cuanto lo conoces?

-no, hace mucho. Desde que volví aquí, apenas, unas semanas. Pero, le he tomado confianza, ya que pasé mucho tiempo con el.

-Monserrat…me suena…pero, tengo la respuesta a tu petición. Dijo Arthur, con una sonrisa.

Madeleine, sonrío y miró a los ojos a su hermano.-y?

-**No**. Dijo, sonriendo y caminando hasta su escritorio.

-por qué?. Pregunto ella, borrando su sonrisa, pensando que le diría que sí.

-por qué, aun no lo conozco. Tampoco a su familia, no se que relación tienen con su majestad. Tampoco, has pasado mucho tiempo con el, unas semanas y sales?. Madeleine, tú no eres así. Sin mencionar, que a pesar que lo conociste en el colegio, tengo que ver si es una ''calaña'' para ti. Dijo Arthur, mirando unos informes.

Ella, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Otra vez, hacia solo unas semanas que llego, y ya era nuevamente controlara, en horarios y todo lo demás. No, tenia ánimos para discutir con su hermano, ni tampoco era su estilo, el hacerlo.

Acto seguido, la joven salió a los pasillos de la mansión, tarareando una dulce melodía, con su bella voz, por lo menos para calmarse. (N/A: Cabe decir, que Mady ahora está más crecida, ahora tiene la voz de…we…ya que estamos, le batimos la de Avril Lavigne!!!!, cuando canta :D. Sí, ya sé que parece algo exagerado, pero…es un fic, no?).

Pensó, en el obsequio que Walter le había preparado. También, era cierto parecía que se lo quería dar hace mucho, pero ella siempre lo ignoraba. Era, malo de su parte, pero también, cuando quería hablar con el, era interrumpida por Brittany, quien parecía hacerlo a propósito. Abrazaba y en algunas ocasiones, besaba a Walter frente a ella, pero el solo siempre se limito a sonrojarse ligeramente y alejarse un poco. Madeleine, tenia una regla muy clara, ella jamás de los jamases, daría muestra de celos, ni mucho menos de envidia. Además, ella conocía más y más a Justin, quien se había vuelto un buen amigo, pero no sentía nada por el, que una amistad. Estaba sola ahora, Arthur se internaría toda la noche en su oficina. Suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, parándose frente a la puerta de su alcoba.

-creo…que es un buen momento, para aclarar las cosas, con él. Musito, dando media vuelta caminando hasta el cuarto de Walter.

En el mismo, se hallaba el mayordomo, después de arrancarse muchos cabellos, insultándose y maldiciéndose a si mismo. Por lo menos, por no pensar en tocar en la noche la puerta de Madeleine. Tenia que admitirlo el también, era más maduro antes, pero el simple hecho de que luego, sin saber de su ama, y más aun en compañía de sus compañeros de colegio, era obvio que cambiaría. Más que nada, se dejo llevar, sin quien nadie le pusiera un alto, como Madeleine lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones. Y Arthur, podría decirse, que no era un buen ejemplo, a seguir.

Se sentó en un sillón, suspirando y abriendo lentamente, la cajita negra.

Dentro de ella, se hallaban dos finos y elegantes guantes negros. En efecto, hacía mucho tenia presente la sugerencia que Madeleine hizo aquella tarde lluviosa.

''_Algún día, tendrías que enseñarme como se manejan esos hilos''_

Esa frase, recorrió la mente de Walter, pensando qué por lo menos, le podría dar el gusto en eso. Aquella vez, fue la primera y casi única, en la cual, vio y escucho, la dulce e inocente risa de Madeleine. En efecto, no encontraría ni siquiera una parecida en toda su vida. Según Arthur, el único defecto de Madeleine, era la perfección, amada y al mismo tiempo envidiada por todos.

_-increíble…pero…ella…es simplemente perfecta, desde cualquier punto de vista que la vean… Pensó Walter, para sí mismo, suspirando._

En ello, escucho que llamaban a su puerta. No tenía idea de quien seria, y más por que era el mayordomo, supuestamente, Arthur solía llamarlo de un grito desde su oficina.

Se paro, pesadamente, eran las 21.30, Arthur estaría internado en su oficina y Madeleine, estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo llamaría. Con la corbata desajustada y su chaleco desabotonado, sin mencionar dos botones de su camisa desabrochados, abrió la puerta.

Madeleine, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pensando que Walter se estaría cambiando. Se sonrojo y cubrió con su mano izquierda su boca ligeramente, desvió la mirada.

-l-lo siento, Walter. Dijo ella, suavemente, como era su tono de voz.-n-no…n-no pensé que te estarías vistiendo.

El, la miró confundido, se vio y miró a Madeleine, un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y decidió, que era ahora o nunca, para hablar seriamente con Madeleine.-n-no te preocupes…pasa, si quieres. Dijo, haciéndola pasar.

Ella, suspiro aun sonrojada, pasando y viendo que Walter tenía la pequeña caja donde estaban sus cartas, sobre su mesa de luz. El, se sentó en su cama y ella, optó por el mismo gesto. Un incomodo y cruel silencio, se apoderó de ambos, alguno tenía que romper el hielo.

-pues…necesitabas algo?. Preguntó Walter, nervioso.

-a decir verdad…quería hablarte, y…disculparme, si fui muy dura, estas semanas, contigo. Dijo ella, suspirando abrazándose a ella misma, en una actitud, de no triste, sino de apenada.

El, hizo un gesto de sorpresa.-en si…yo, soy el que tiene que pedir disculpas. Dijo, mirando el piso.

-es que…creo, que me ilusione contigo, y debí haberlo pensado, más lógicamente. Es decir, 3 años y medio, sin noticia de ninguno…

-pero, tu confiaste en mí y yo te decepcioné, no es tu culpa, sino la mía.

-entiendo lo que dices, pero yo debí haberte escuchado, no haberte ignorado tanto. Ahora, estas con Brittany, y eso si te hace feliz, me alegro por ti. Dijo ella, dando un suave suspiro.

-pues…ha, decir verdad…ayer en la tarde, terminé con ella. Confesó Walter, bajando la cabeza, y acariciando su nuca.

Madeleine, en ese momento, de su mente se fueron las miles de reglas, aprendidas de su estricta institutriz, para girar su cabeza, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Para gritar de una forma que nadie nunca escuchó de ella, altanera y nada digno de ella.

-QUÉ?!?!!?!?!?. Gritó ella literalmente, parándose de golpe, apretando sus puños.-COMO DEMONIOS PASÓ SI ESTABAN LITERALMENTE PEGADOS UNO CON OTRO TODO EL DIA?!!??!.

Walter, quedo casi sin habla, al ver así a Madeleine. Nunca, la había escuchado gritar de esa forma, su voz siempre era pacifica y muy suave. La joven, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, haciendo que se sonroje y pellizcara su mano, en señal que había desobedecido a sus reglas como lady.

-es que…si, te digo, no gritaras así de nuevo?. Pregunto Walter, alejándose un poco, casi con miedo, de Madeleine.

-yo...cielos…17 años, de educación, para que grite de esa forma… musito para ella, para si misma, tocándose su frente, impresionada ella misma de su actitud, pero también regañándose.

Ella miró a Walter, haciéndole entender que ya se había calmado. El rostro del Shinigami, se volvió algo serio.-ella…me fue infiel. Dijo, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Madeleine.

Ella, pestañeo un poco, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Sabía, que algo así pasaría, desde que vio, como ella miraba a otros chicos sin la compañía de Walter. Se sentó junto a el, suspirando.

-la verdad…siempre me lo vi venir. Dijo, suavemente, desatando su trenza, para dejar su cabello suelto.

-yo, en parte. Pero, nunca pensé que, fuera…''tan así''. Dijo el, suspirando.-como para ser, yo mismo quien la descubriera.

-entiendo…

Walter, peino con sus dedos, su cabello hacía atrás, sintiendo, lo que Madeleine, sintió.

_-Con que…así se sentía… _musito muy a lo bajo.

Madeleine, asintió lentamente su cabeza, comprendiendo lo que el dijo.-tu…la amabas?.

-creí hacerlo.

-creíste, hacerlo?.

-pues…no sé que te habrán dicho en el colegio, pero yo salía con ella, hacía apenas un mes. Con ella, tengo que admitirlo, me volví mucho más estúpido. Dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-a mi, me dijeron que salías con ella, hacia casi 5 meses. Dijo Madeleine, mientras Walter se apoyaba en el respaldar de la cama.

-no, éramos amigos, nada más. Pero, ahora, no quiero saber nada de ella, más que nada, por que tú tenías razón. Dijo Walter, mirándola a los ojos.

-yo? pero, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, Walter. Apenas, volví hace casi un mes de Francia.

-me refiero, hace unos años. La primera vez, que fuimos al colegio juntos, dijiste que era mala influencia. Sin mencionar, que después de charlar con algunos del equipo de fútbol, ya no podré mirarla, sin estar viendo a ''alguien como ella''.

-Brittany, sé que ahora me odia, pero no entiendo el por qué. Nunca, le hice daño, que yo sepa, y tampoco me entrometí nunca en su vida, a no ser que ella me lo pidiera y siempre mantuve un limite en ello.

En eso, Walter se sentó más pegado a Madeleine y tomo un mechón de su cabello, jugando con el.-yo…y, todos en el colegio, sabemos por qué. Dijo, jugando con el largo y negro cabello de Madeleine, suspirando.

-entonces, por qué?. Pregunto ella, acercándose un poco más, arrodillándose en la cama de Walter, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, claro no sin antes quitarse los zapatos.

-te tiene envidia.

Ella, miró con sorpresa a Walter, pestañeo varias veces.-c-como? envidia?...d-de mí?

-Claro, por que ella, tiene miles de defectos, mientras que según, Arthur, su majestad y todas las personas, incluyéndome, creemos que tú, tienes solo un defecto.

-que defecto?. Pregunto ella, extrañada, pero aun perturbada por el odio de Brittany a ella.

-tu defecto…es la perfección. Dijo Walter, besando el mechón de cabello de Madeleine.

Ella, suspiro.-yo…toda mi vida…solo, quise ser libre. Musito, recostándose junto a Walter, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, boca abajo.

-eso, es lo que Brittany, nunca tomo en cuenta. Dijo Walter, apoyando su cabeza, sobre otra almohada, boca abajo, también.

-que cosa?.

-ella…nunca, comprendió tu dolor, en ser tratada como un títere. Dijo Walter, acercándose más a Madeleine.-que piensan, que no ni siquiera tienes sentimientos, y que pueden manejarte a su voluntad.

Ambos, quedaron callados… Walter, había dado en el clavo. Madeleine, nunca decidió nada en su vida, por más que ella quisiera. Forma de hablar, vestirse, con quien y con quien no hablar, el caminar, hasta la forma de peinarse y de comportarse frente a alguien que no era de su calaña. Podría llegar a decirse, que cuando conoció a Walter, todo cambio radicalmente. Aprendió a valerse por si misma, pero no cometiendo el mismo error de Brittany, sino manteniendo su elegancia y orgullo.

-ella y tú, por lo menos…tienen la suerte, de poder hacer lo que desean. Dijo ella, girando su cabeza mirando a través de su cabello a Walter.

El, se acerco y dio una media y dulce sonrisa.-Jueves 9 de Mayo, 1944, recuerdas lo que escribí?. Pregunto, mientras, corría suavemente, el cabello de Madeleine de su rostro.

-algo… dijo ella, acercándose más a el.-tu, recuerdas las textuales palabras?.

-''_Por mi parte, ya he dejado por mucho tiempo que el viento lleve la mía. Pero, si por eso te conocí, me alegra haberlo hecho''. _Dijo Walter, citándose a él mismo, en una de sus cartas.

_-''No creo, que sea prudente dejar que mí vida la lleve el viento. Me han, criado de esa manera, a ser refinada, paciente y elegante. Simplemente, por más que quiera dudo que pueda hacerlo. Yo…no Sirvo, para tomar la primera oportunidad que se me cruce, en la mente o en la calle''. _Dijo Madeleine, también citándose a ella misma, en sus cartas.

-eso, es por que tu piensas, antes de actuar, lo cual es bueno, en ocasiones.

-lo se…soy, una mujer calculadora, en ese sentido.

-no lo creo…es cierto, te han criado de esa manera…pero, cuando quieres puedes, comportarte, como hace poco, no lo crees?.

-eso…fue, una total y completa impertinencia, _''Una Digna Lady, nunca alza la voz. Siempre, habla con paciencia y serenidad''_. Dijo, citando una de las miles de reglas para ser una lady.

-Cuanto tiempo, estuviste en esas lecciones?. Pregunto Walter, algo curioso.

-Pues…sinceramente, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.-creo…que, desde los 3 años apenas, pero me es de gran ayuda.

-toda una vida. Dijo el, levantándose un poco, con ayuda de sus codos, suspirando.

-lo sé…a decir verdad, fui criada de una manera muy estricta.

-tenias, una institutriz, verdad?.

-exacto. Aunque, te sorprenda, era la mismísima majestad, quien fue tan estricta conmigo. Dijo ella, quedando a milímetros del cuerpo de Walter.

-ella?. Increíble…pero, no tengo la menor duda, en que tuvo buenos, resultados contigo. Dijo el, con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando las finas pantorrillas de Madeleine, suavemente.

-pues, a todas que iban con ella, era por que necesitaban un cambio de actitud. En mi caso, nunca necesite uno, desde tan corta edad, podría llegar a decirse, que fue hasta como un lavado de cerebro. Dijo ella, con un poco de tristeza, tocando con una mano, suavemente un botón de la camisa de Walter.

-o quizás…tu, ya eras así y lo único, que hizo su majestad, fue perfeccionarte aun más. Pero, sea lo que sea, atraes la atención de cualquiera. Dijo Walter, burlón recostándose de lado, y acariciando el hombro derecho de Mady, que también se colocó de lado.

-yo...solo quise, siempre la atención de uno. Musito ella, suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos, sonrojándose.

Ambos, volvieron a quedar callados. Walter, comprendió la indirecta de Madeleine, quien cubrió su rostro con la almohada, avergonzada.

-y…ese uno, acaba de entender y también madurar. Dijo Walter, acariciando el cuello de Madeleine, tirando de el apenas un poco, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-me, alegro mucho por el. Dijo Madeleine, sonriendo, aforrándose suavemente, a la camisa de Walter.

El, la abrazo fuertemente por su fina y delgada cintura, mientras ella lo hacia por su cuello. Madeleine, nunca pudo describirse a ella misma, cuando estaba rodeada por los brazos del joven Shinigami. Es decir, se sentía completamente a salvo con el, protegida de cualquier mal. Sintió, mariposas en su estomago, cuando Walter acarició el mismo con suavidad.

Para el joven mayordomo, el simple hecho de tenerla en sus brazos, lo hacía sentir, la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo. Toda su vida, la abrazo, como si temiese que se la quitaran, aunque siempre tuvo miedo de que así fuese. Desabotono la camisa de Madeleine, suavemente, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tampoco la joven, se quedo atrás, sino que después de quitarle a Walter su chaleco y corbata, el beso su cuello, haciéndola tener muchas cosquillas.

-entonces…sin rencores?. Pregunto Madeleine, acariciando el cuello de Walter.

-por supuesto. Dijo el, con una sonrisa, recordando de pronto, el obsequio de Madeleine.

Acto seguido, se levanto a buscar, dicho paquete, sobre un sillón. La camisa de Madeleine, cayo por un hombro, en gran parte, donde ella se dio cuenta que estaba así. No, dudo ni un segundo, en subirse nuevamente, pero sin abotonarse su camisa. Miro, a Walter acercarse, junto con el paquete que antes ella rechazó.

-pues…era por tu cumpleaños, pero quizás ahora, sirva más como un regalo de reconciliación. Dijo Walter, sentándose junto a ella.

-sinceramente…gracias…aunque, no deberías haberte molestado. Dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-es…la primera vez, que te doy el gusto, en algo así. Dijo Walter, burlón, acariciando su nuca.

Ella, lo miró extrañada, abrió la cajita, para encontrar dos finos y elegantes guantes negros. Los quito, de aquel paquete y procedió a ver la costura que había en el borde del guante izquierdo.

''_Madeleine Van Hellsing''_

Dicho bordado, la hizo sonreír, pero pensó que eran solo unos guantes como cualquier otros. Walter, le sonrió y le ofreció ayuda, para colocárselos.

-Walter, puedo colocarme, estos guantes, sola. No es muy difícil. Dijo ella, con una ligera sonrisa, tomando uno, apenas moviéndolo con un poco de brusquedad.

Entonces, se vio un destello, en el cual, Walter tomo rápidamente la muñeca de Madeleine, dejándola quieta, con un gesto de preocupación.

-que sucede?. Pregunto ella, confundida.

-no…no, son guantes cualquiera, Mady. Dijo Walter, sonriendo nervioso, tomando el guante.

-entonces?.

-recuerdas, que varias veces, me insististe en que te mostrara, como manejar mis hilos?. Dijo el, suspirando, tomando ambos guantes.

-pues…si, pero nunca creí que fueras a hacerlo. Dijo ella, ya entendiendo, que eran guantes de Shinigami.-como los conseguiste?.

-son muy difíciles de conseguir, y más hacerle un bordado, como el que tienen los tuyos.

-entiendo, pero no sé si podría llegar a manejarlos. Dijo ella, suspirando.

-requiere, mucha practica, pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás. Dijo Walter, sonriendo, tomando las manos de Madeleine y colocando suavemente los guantes en sus manos.

Ya, al tenerlos puestos, Madeleine sintió como se ajustaban perfectamente a sus dedos. Un escalofrío no se hizo esperar, al apenas mover el dedo meñique.

-veamos…mueve, un dedo así. Dijo Walter, moviendo su dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

Ella, lo hizo, y al mismo instante unos sonidos que cortaron el viento, hicieron que la lámpara de Walter, se partiera en miles de pedazos. Madeleine, ahogo un grito y se quedo quieta.

-dios…lo siento…n-no, pensé que pasaría algo así. Dijo ella, con apenas un poco de miedo por lo que hizo.

-esta bien, así pasa la primera vez.

-como fue la tuya?.

-pues…partí a la mitad, 5 muebles de una sola vez. Dijo el, sonrojándose ligeramente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella, sonrió y, decidió quitarse los guantes.-sabes, mejor lo dejamos para mañana en la mañana.

-mañana, ni siquiera hay colegio, es feriado. Podemos, practicar tranquilamente. Dijo el, guardando los guantes en su caja.

Ella, sonrió y comenzó a abrocharse su camisa, llena de volados. Walter, desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Era extraño para el, había tocado a Brittany, pero nunca sintió la presión en su pecho ni el nerviosismo, que sentía al ver así a Madeleine. Sentía, que si la llegaba a tocarla con apenas algo más fuerte que cuando tomo su muñeca, ella se rompería en mil pedazos, como un fino y delicado cristal.

-sabes…si, tú me enseñas a manejar, estos hilos. Yo, podría ayudarte en el colegio. Sugirió ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

-pues, me sería de gran ayuda. Contesto el, devolviendo el gesto.

Ambos, se recostaron sobre la cama de Walter, comenzando a charlar, como lo hacían antes. Madeleine, volvió a sonreír, de las tonterías que el mayordomo, podía ser capaz de hablar. Haciendo chiste, ambos riéndose desde Arthur en sus salidas nocturnas hasta de algún libro de química. Pero, luego comenzaron a hablar de temas más serios, el duro exilio que tuvo que pasar varias veces Madeleine, la perdida y una vida solo de Walter. Se conocieron más que nunca, aquella noche de luna llena, que era su única iluminación.

-pero…podría llegar a decirse, que nunca conocí bien a mi madre. Musito Madeleine, entrelazando su dedos con Walter, perdiendo la mirada en el vacío.-hasta a veces, parecía que era un carga para ella.

-yo, apenas la conocí un poco. Pero, después que ella y mi padre murieron, un amigo de la familia se hizo cargo de mí. Musito Walter, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Madeleine.

-al, parecer…no somos muy distintos. Dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente, levantando su cabeza, para mirar directamente a los ojos de Walter.

El, se sonrojo ligeramente, al igual que ella. La abrazo por su cintura, para luego que Madeleine lo haga por su cuello. Walter, no se atrevía a besarla, tenía miedo de que fuera muy rápido.

Madeleine, ignorando nuevamente, algunas de sus propias reglas, miro a Walter. Para luego, tomarlo delicadamente por sus mejillas y con sus labios, ahora borgoña, los rozo suavemente con los del joven Shinigami. El, nunca negó un abrazo ni mucho menos un beso de la joven. Es más, la abrazo y respondió suavemente el beso, sintiendo, lo que con Brittany nunca sintió. Un cosquilleo en el estomago, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el suave y dulce perfume natural, que emanaba de Madeleine. Su blanca piel, rozarla con la piel de ella, que era más suave que la suya.

-l-lo siento. Dijo ella, separándose, sonrojada.-n-no debí, hacer eso…lo siento mucho, Walter.

El, la miró confundido y la abrazo por su cintura.-no…no te preocupes, esta bien.

-seguro? es decir…acabas de terminar con Brittany, y llego yo, y mas haciéndote esto…perdón… dijo ella, aun sonrojada completamente, nerviosa.

-te digo, que esta bien, Mady. No te preocupes, en lo absoluto por ello. Dijo Walter, burlonamente, apoyando la cabeza de ella, contra su pecho.-recuerda, que yo no tengo ningún trato más con ella.

Ella, sonrío ligeramente y hundió su cabeza, contra el pecho de Walter. El, la presiono mas contra su pecho, besando su frente.-Madeleine…

-si?. Dijo ella, suavemente, abriendo sus ojos.

-puedes…quedarte conmigo esta noche?. Dijo el, perdiendo la mirada en el vacío.

El, no tenía intenciones, de nada sexual con ella. Se lo aclaro antes que respondiera, pero ella sonrío y abrazo a Walter por su cuello. Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el, acaricio su cabello, abrazándola y sintiéndose lleno de ternura en su interior. Madeleine, sintió más ternura aun por parte de Walter, que hicieron que se conmoviera. Dejando salir, dos finas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos, igualmente cristalinos.

_-solo….sé que con él, soy feliz…verdaderamente feliz…_. pensó ella, mientras el joven mayordomo, quedaba dormido, abrazándola_.-Sé…que con él, soy libre y al mismo tiempo, prisionera de él…_


	7. Muñecas de Porcelana

''Fue la segunda noche entera que pasé con el

Aun…después de tantos años lo sigo recordando

Sus muecas y sonrisas que me hacían feliz

No las he olvidado

Pero…

Al fin al cabo…te equivocaste

De verdad…

Solo soy una muñeca

Pero no merezco más que eso''

-Madeleine.

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo VII**

'' Muñecas de Porcelana''

-Entonces…fue por eso, solamente?. Pregunto la joven lady Van Hellsing.

Fue la pregunta…que rompió un incomodo silencio de 12 minutos. En la gran biblioteca de la mansión solo se escuchaba el sonido de la pequeña cuchara de plata, siendo girada distraídamente en una taza llena de té. Quien jugaba sin jugar con aquel elemento, era uno de los amigos de Arthur, Sir Hugh Islands miembro de la mesa redonda. Sentado en un sillón frente a Madeleine, quien sentada sin siquiera tocar el suyo perdiendo la mirada en su té.

-Pensé, que Arthur te lo había dicho, Madeleine. Dijo el sujeto, acomodando sus gafas con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

-No me lo comentó en lo más mínimo. Incluso, rechazó que saliera con él.

-Sir Justin Monserrat, es un hombre de una muy buena familia aristócrata, por sus cualidades sería perfecto.

-Y, que pasaría si lo rechazo?. Pregunto ella, abriendo sus ojos apoyando su codo contra un lado del sillón y así sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Perderías todo.

-Todo sería…?

-Tu titulo, primero y fundamental, podría llegar a decirse. Todo lo que te han dado, pueden quitárselo, sin mencionar que se divulgará ''eso''.

-Han puesto una fecha?

-Aun eres joven, solo 17 años. Pero, mientras más rápido cumplas 21, sería lo mejor. Recuerda que está planeado hace ya varios años.

-En que le afectaría a mi hermano?.

-No mucho…recuerda, que él si es un hijo…''legitimo''.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerde, Sir Islands.

-Pero pareciera que sí hay que recordárselo. Estas ultimas semanas, te han visto muy ''apegada'' a tu mayordomo, no es así?.

Pestañeo varias veces, pero sin mostrar una actitud de sorpresa. Levanto la vista, mirando fijamente al Sir clavando la vista en sus ojos, haciendo dar a entender que hablaba en serio.

-No, Sir Islands. Recuerde, que él es mi guardaespaldas. Yo, no tengo ninguna relación con él, más que de ser su superior.

Lo dijo cortante, como si fuera la frase más segura de toda su vida. Islands, la miró a los ojos dando a saber que sí sabía lo que decía y a que grado. Dejo su té sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba entre ellos, sabiendo que lo que decía, por lo menos él…sabia que era mentira.

-Sabes, que no tienes por qué mentirme. Dijo el sujeto, cerrando por un momento sus ojos.-por lo menos, no a mí.

-Es la verdad. Dijo ella, manteniéndose firme en todo momento.

-No es digno de una princesa, mentir ni mucho menos, mantener la mentira cuando ya se sabe la verdad. Dijo el Sir, abriendo sus ojos y observando como Madeleine desviaba la vista, jugando entre sus dedos la cruz de plata que llevaba al cuello.-Aunque…si no aceptas, ese titulo no durará mucho.

-Tampoco es digno, llegar sin avisar a las 5.45 a.m… pero sinceramente…recuerde que nunca tuve el poder de decidir si realmente quería esto. La relación que tengo con Walter en todo caso, no debería importarle.

-Quizás a mí no, pero a su majestad y tu hermano, sí…y mucho. Además vine a traerlo, de paso me encontré contigo.

-No sé mi hermano…pero, estoy segura que para su majestad, solo soy una marioneta.

-A decir verdad, una muñeca de porcelana, perteneciente a una colección invaluable. Dijo el sir, quien se levanto con una mano en su bolsillo, ella copió el gesto.

Se acerco a ella, para tenerla en frente llevándole una cabeza y un cuarto. Coloco su mano sobre su cabeza, mientras los negros cabellos de la joven se movían junto al movimiento de sus dedos al apenas flexionarlos.

-Madeleine…recuerda que, solo eres una cara bonita disfrazada con un buen nombre. Dijo serio, sabiendo todo lo que decía, sujetando ligeramente su barbilla levantándola para que ella lo viera a la cara.-eres una hermosa voz acompañada de finos vestidos y joyas.

-Eso me hace una muñeca. Respondió ella mirando el suelo, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior.-o mejor dicho…una marioneta que no tendría que pertenecer a una colección.

-agradece que tienes la sangre de tu padre. Comenzó a decir el sujeto, caminando hacia la salida, mientras seguía hablando.-Recuerda que Arthur te quiere como la cosa más valiosa del mundo entero, es la razón por la cual no te mataron al nacer. Él, ha hecho todo por ti, haciendo que conozcas el mal…pero que él no te conozca a ti. Piensa en la reacción que podría llegar a tener, si descubre que tienes amoríos con tu mayordomo. Si quieres devolverle el favor…esta es la única y mejor forma de hacerlo.

Solo se escucho la puerta al cerrarse y pocos después la de la entrada principal. Del rostro de Madeleine se vieron destellos que corrían por sus mejillas, mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda. Comenzó a respirar agitada…le faltaba el aire, un profundo ahogamiento de apoderó de ella. Desabrocho dos botones del cuello de su vestido tratando de respirar mientras caminaba. Colocando contra sus labios el pañuelo, sentándose o mejor dicho cayendo de golpe en el sillón.

Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como las lagrimas empañaban su cruz de plata y mordía sus labios inferiores. No sabía que tenía en ella, si estaba enferma o qué. Tenía que ser perfecta por lo tanto, no podía siquiera derramar una lagrima. Temblaron sus manos y dedos, sujetándose su cabello encogiéndose en si misma, mientras algo en su mente se proyecto haciendo que diera un largo y silencioso llanto.

Todo…

Es una mentira

Así fue y así será

Una mentira muy bien actuada

De la cual solo yo fui victima

Agobiada se levanto de golpe, cuando recuperó un poco su respiración. Ni siquiera ella entendía que pasaba, como si una fuera una crisis nerviosa. No tardó en salir de la biblioteca, haciendo solo oír el rápido caminado de sus zapatos de tacón, corriendo llegando al cuarto de su mayordomo. Tomando ligeramente con sus largos y finos dedos, el picaporte apoyando su cabeza sobre la puerta, girando lentamente sin hacer ruido.

Allí, estaba él. Con un pijama azul, encogiéndose en si mismo tapado hasta la cintura con las sabanas y cobertores. Cerró la puerta, quitándose los zapatos y caminando hasta llegar sobre su cama a gatas. Cubriéndose ella también, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda, mientras se aferraba a su pijama cubriéndolo de lágrimas. Sintió como él dormido giraba para abrazarla fuertemente. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza haciendo una suave presión para que se apoye en su pecho.

-Perdóname.

Es lo único que puedo decir…

…

Dime, Walter…

Recuerdas como vivíamos día a día

Nuestra juventud?

Aun extrañas nuestros amoríos adolescentes?

Pienso…

Que verdaderamente había

Un hilo rojo atado en nuestros meñiques

Puedes llamarlo conexión si quieres…

* * *

-C-c-cuando llegó, aquí?. Fue el primer pensamiento de Walter al despertar junto a Madeleine.

Miro hacia ambos lados, estaba en su cuarto y no en el de ella. Llevaba un fino vestido bordo con blanco que llegaba a sus rodillas, haciendo que el mismo subiera hasta debajo de sus muslos, a causa que se encogía en si misma. Suspiró y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada, girando y viendo la fina y delgada espalda de Madeleine. Su cabello, desparramado sobre la almohada, dando a ver que el cierre de su vestido estaba bajado hasta su cintura.

Walter arqueo una ceja, acercándose a ella y besando suavemente su hombro. Incluso el mismo pensó por una fracción de segundo en sentir su cuerpo a través de su vestido, tenía ''las puertas abiertas'' por así decirlo. Pero, hizo un acto contrario. Apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, colocando su mano derecha en la parte inferior de su espalda, sujetando ligeramente el inicio del cierre. Y con la izquierda, subiendo el mismo, dando una clara señal para cualquiera, que la respetaba como mujer. Beso un mechón de su cabello suavemente, levantándose y caminando hacia el baño, tomando su uniforme del colegio.

-Me pregunto como habrá llegado aquí. Dijo para si mismo, mientras tenía un cepillo de dientes en su boca, llena de espuma.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Madeleine despertó en la esponjosa cama de su mayordomo. Sintiendo su perfume en las sabanas, supo que estaba allí. Se pregunto como había llegado, por qué y cuando.

Recordaba, haber estado con Sir Islands hablando pero luego todo se volvía difuso en su mente. Miró la hora, aun tenía algo de tiempo para llegar al colegio, tomando con sus zapatos en mano, salio caminando algo rápido para ganar tiempo.

Su cuarto, era el más elegante de la mansión, que en sí tenía que pertenecer a Arthur por ser el señor de la casa. Al estilo victoriano, Madeleine tenía todo metódicamente ordenado. Lo que más llamaba la atención, era un tocador antiguo. Lleno de cajitas pequeñas, dentro de ellas, anillos, aretes, brazaletes, guantes, collares, todo de oro puro, plata y platino. Incluso, algunas joyas, que parecían ser de la corona, o por lo menos, de su mismísima majestad.

La joven, tomo una ducha rápida y comenzó a alistarse para el colegio. Pensando, en toda la conversación que tuvo con Sir Islands. Ella, era una cara bonita, bajo un buen nombre, disfrazada con vestidos y joyas de la corona. Recordó de pronto la práctica que hizo con Walter y sus hilos, cosa que se dio a entender que nunca podría lograrlo. El primer día solamente, termino con rasguños y muchas caídas. Decidió no intentarlo más por lo menos por un tiempo, todo lo hacía perfectamente sin error…a no ser…el deporte físico. No era holgazana, sino que no le gustaba mucho el hecho de correr, esquivar obstáculos, piruetas de porrista por ejemplo.

Tenía la agilidad suficiente para su vida normal y punto. Tenía pensado hoy presentar a Justin con Walter y viceversa. Ya que el joven Sir, había salido de viaje las últimas semanas con su padre. No sabía que reacción tendría cada uno, pero tampoco podía estar con uno si y con otro no.

A los cortos 20 minutos el chofer de los Hellsing's estacionaba frente a la mansión. De allí salió el mayordomo con unos libros y el bolso de Madeleine. Quien, salió después de dejar preparado el desayuno de su hermano en su cuarto. ¡Cuánto le debía a aquel hombre!, pensó con un suspiro. Le debía hasta su existencia en sí, haciendo casi lo imposible para que ella y él estén bien. También, pensó en su otro hermano, Richard, hacía años que no lo veía. Mandaba cartas de vez en cuando, ya que estudiaba en . vaya uno a saber qué carrera y con qué fines. Madeleine casi no hablaba cuando era niña con Richard ya que él solía ignorarla o, mirarla como si fuera alguien inferior. Incluso, una vez recordó cuando su hermano Arthur declaro que la defendería con su vida de ser necesario.

Por lo menos, ella se dio cuenta de que eso quiso dar a entender. En aquella ocasión, donde ella con solo 5 años había tomando algunos libros de Richard con intención de aprender a leer y mirar para aquella edad extraños dibujos en ellos, que resultaron ser graficas y demás. Tal caso, que sin darse cuenta por con sus pequeñas manos había arrancado algunas paginas, y un vaso de agua caído mojando los escritos un poco. Al llegar su hermano, vio lo que había hecho y casi sin pensarlo la regaño haciéndola llorar por las crueles palabras que usó, también abofeteándola y el hecho de jalarla del cabello fuertemente haciéndola meter de un empujón a su cuarto.

La pequeña Madeleine de ese entonces, fue con sollozos a su hermano mayor Arthur. Para que luego Richard y él tuvieran una seria discusión, tan grande (a pesar que el problema no era tanto) que terminó en un puño en el rostro de Richard, terminando en una amenaza de que no molestara a su hermana menor.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sin maquillaje, mientras recordaba como veía a su hermano como un héroe para ella. Walter la miraba mientras secretamente copiaba su tarea, pensando aun como llegó a su cuarto y sin darse cuenta.

Bajaron del auto, para caminar hacia la puerta principal de la institución, casi sin cruzar una palabra. El joven Shinigami, notó muy extraña y algo perturbada a su señorita quien solo se limitó a contestar que le dolía un poco la cabeza. No paso mucho tiempo, para que de un salón saliera Brittany, llevando su uniforme como debía ser. Rodeada de chicas, quienes parecían haberla ayudado con su uniforme. Parecía algo triste, pero esa tristeza cambió a odio y envidia al ver a Madeleine junto con Walter.

Walter, giró su cabeza bruscamente colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos, arqueando ligeramente una ceja. Madeleine en cambio bajo su cabeza, apretando sus libros contra su pecho mirando el piso. Brittany, pasó junto a ella empujándola hacia un lado con su hombro, haciendo valer un gesto de ser superior. A ello, cayo al suelo algunos libros de la joven, pero rápidamente su mayordomo los recogió mirando molesto a Brittany.

-Oye, ten mas cuidado, prima. Se oyó, en tono algo molesto.

Aquel regaño, provino de la puerta principal. El joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Justin avanzaba mirando algo molesto con el gesto de Brittany.

-Con qué?, yo solo pasé por el aire, primo. Contesto ella, caminando por otro pasillo, seguida de algunas chicas.

Madeleine reconoció al instante aquella voz, donde vio como Walter frunció el ceño mirando el piso. Después de haberle entregado sus libros a ella, quien los guardo en su bolso.

-Sé, amable con él, Walter. Susurró Madeleine, mirándolo.-es mi amigo, después de todo.

Terminada la frase, Madeleine se vio vuelta caminando hacia Justin. El se acerco unos pasos hacia ella, para después colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Madeleine con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días, Madeleine. Saludó el joven, tomando el bolso de Madeleine.

-Buenos días, Justin. Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Dijo ella, con una sonrisa formal.

-Sí, fue realmente alentador visitar de nuevo mis raíces. Ah, y por cierto, toma lo mandó mi madre para ti.

Al decir esto, ella no se había dado cuenta pero Justin tenía un paquete mediano en su mano. Envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con un pequeño moño azul sobre él.

-Un obsequio?. Pregunto ella confundida.-Gracias, pero mi cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes.

-Sí, lo sé. Una fue por que ella insistió y además, según ella con tu madre fueron muy buenas amigas hace mucho ya. Contesto él con una sonrisa caminando y terminando un paso atrás de donde estaba Walter.-Además, servirá para tu colección.

La joven entrecerró sus ojos, apretando un poco el paquete en sus brazos. Pero, decidió llevarlo aun en brazos, para casi correr hasta donde estaba Justin tomando su hombro.

-Por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien. Dijo algo nerviosa, con una sonrisa leve.

Walter, se había adelantado unos pasos, cuando Madeleine lo llamó y forzosamente tuvo que volver. Tenía la misma altura que Justin, ya que ambos le llevaban una cabeza a Madeleine.

-Que sucede?. Pregunto, arqueando sus cejas como si nada le estuviera pasando.

-Pues, quería presentarte a Justin, Justin él es Walter un gran amigo mío y también mi mayordomo. Explico Madeleine, mientras ambos trataban de mantener un aura tranquila y serena.

-Mucho gusto, Justin Monserrat. Dijo el joven, estrechando la mano de Walter.

-Igualmente, Walter Dornez. Dijo el Shinigami, copiando el gesto.

Un incomodo silencio de apoderó de los tres, Madeleine estaba entre medio de ellos, nerviosa por que al parecer no se cayeron muy bien. Gracias al tiempo, sonó la campana donde todos los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en los salones. Pero, quizás fue una tortura peor, a razón que Walter tomo la cintura de Madeleine, mientras que Justin hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Madeleine se sonrojo como nunca, más que nunca antes cuando los jóvenes se asesinaron con la mirada. Apretando la cintura de Madeleine, atrayéndola hacia si suavemente, como una silenciosa y también vergonzosa pelea. Caminaron por los pasillos, con Madeleine en medio tratando de alejarse por lo menos unos pasos mas adelante. Pero Walter y Justin no la dejaban, terminaron en el salón de clases. Donde podría decirse que Justin salio victorioso, ya razón que Walter tenía que sentarse al fondo, junto con Brittany.

No tardó en entrar el profesor y comenzar a dar su clase. Así pasó toda la mañana, entre clase y clase, luchas silenciosas por la compañía de la joven. En el almuerzo, por quien le pagaba el de ella, abrirle la puerta de cada salón que entraban. Una tortura y envidia para todas las chicas de la institución. Pero, por suerte llegó la última clase donde el suave atardecer de otoño se acercaba, a las 15.45 p.m. En medio de explicaciones y demás, Madeleine tenía la mirada clavada en su libro de texto, aun sonrojada ya que se escuchaban uno que otro murmullo dedicado a ella y a sus dos acompañantes. Justin solo tenía clavada la mirada en su libro, para luego desviarla hacia Madeleine, pero más que nada a su cabello ya que el mismo cubría un poco su rostro.

Por otro lado, Walter estaba al final después de resumir el texto que debía para un examen. Miró hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a copiar lo que debía, desviando cada tanto o mejor dicho vigilando que Justin no mirara demasiado a Madeleine. Pero luego sintió algo en su tobillo, bajo la mirada y era un papel pequeño doblado. Giro su vista para ver a Brittany clavando la mirada en el papel, algo sonrojada y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

''_Seguiremos siendo, amigos?''_

Pestañeo ante la pregunta, diciéndose a sí mismo todo lo que había pasado. Su ex –relación con ella, y la vieja entablada ''extraña amistad'' con Madeleine. También pensó que no era un ''buen momento'' como para charlar algo así. Suspiro y tomo su pluma, pensando todo metódica y lógicamente.

''_Por lo que sé, ya no me eres una persona de fiar. Más que nada como te anuncias''_

Doblo el papel a la mitad, dejándolo sobre el pupitre de Brittany. Ella apenas vio ese movimiento, tomo la mano de Walter sujetándola suavemente, mirándolo fijamente. Él se alejo rápidamente algo sonrojado y molesto, clavando la mirada en sus libros y el pizarrón. La joven bajo la mirada y abrió el papel luego, cubrir su boca con su mano derecha encogiéndose en si misma, mientras lágrimas manchaban su uniforme. Walter, giró la vista y vio tal escena.

Le había dolido lo que escribió? Verdaderamente se sentía arrepentida de lo que hizo?, fueron las primeras preguntas que rodearon su mente. Sonó el timbre de salida, donde ella secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo levantándose lentamente. Walter ya estaba a la mitad del salón cuando lo hizo, pero también viendo lo diferente que era de Madeleine y lo igual que ella y Justin eran.

Madeleine, se levanto lentamente mientras Justin coloco su cabello detrás de su oreja. Se sonrieron ligeramente, saliendo del salón con el brazo de Justin en su hombro. Vio como ella ni siquiera giró a verlo, pero Walter perdió la mirada en Madeleine viendo como hacían una perfecta pareja de la aristocracia. Él un Sir, ella una Lady, según escuchó Justin también era uno de esos casos de su majestad. Personas que habían sido educadas para ser ''solamente perfectas y nada más'' al igual que Madeleine. Pensó en aquel obsequio que ella guardo en su casillero y ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo.

-Podemos hablar?.

Fue la voz que escucho de Brittany quien lo miraba detrás. De sus ojos, ya no brotaban lágrimas sino que estaba algo sonrojada, enredando en un dedo su cabello. El joven Shinigami giró su cabeza mirándola, como al fin vestía decentemente.

-Que quieres decirme?. Preguntó, cuando todos ya se habían marchado, incluso el profesor, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo.

Lagrimas volvieron a brotar de Brittany, caminando por no decir casi corriendo hasta estar a solo un paso de Walter.-Lo siento mucho, Walter!. Exclamo casi, apretando sus puños.

-Brittany, si algo aprendí de esto…fue, que no puedes pedir disculpas después de casi un mes y medio desde que rompimos. Dijo Walter algo frío, encendiendo el cigarrillo, soplando una bocanada de humo.

-Lo sé…pero…siempre, estabas pegado a Madeleine. Pareciera que eres su perro faldero. Dijo algo con rencor, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Soy su mayordomo, tengo que estar siempre cerca de ella.

-Pero…también parece que aun no te das cuenta que eres su mayordomo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?. Pregunto, agudizando su mirada.

-Que es obvio que estás enamorado de ella, desde que la conociste pero te has cegado tanto, como para saber que no puedes tener amoríos con ella.

-La amo desde que la conocí y si también preguntas, ambos sabemos que ninguno quiso algo serio con el otro. Pero, con Madeleine y yo siempre fue diferente, yo sé que ella me ama a mí también. Dijo Walter firme, dándole la espalda.

-Pero, aun si ella lo hiciera…También tiene algo con Justin. Dijo ella, acercándose un poco más.

Walter dejo caer su cigarrillo al suelo, abriendo sus ojos volteando, molesto.-No digas mentiras. Dijo cortante.

-Estas comprometidos, por si no lo sabías…hace años ya. Desde que aun estábamos en guerra ya tenían un compromiso, de casarse cuando Madeleine cumpla los 21 años.

En eso, Walter recordó a aquel hombre que estaba junto a él, el día que conoció a Madeleine. La frase que dijo retumbo en su mente y en su corazón como dagas más filosas que sus hilos.

''_-pues, pierde tus esperanzas, es una lady y ya esta en proceso de comprometerse.''_

Lo recordó, frunciendo el ceño y más por que ella no se lo había dicho. Peino con sus dedos su cabello hacia atrás, enderezando su espalda mirando fijamente a Brittany.

-Conozco a Madeleine y sé que quién es ella. Dijo firmemente con una voz severa.

-Aunque ella te amara…Le pertenece a Justin por todo derecho y también privilegio. Además, todos dicen que forman la pareja perfecta…dos muñequitos de pastel…Seguramente tienen su hilo rojo que los ata.

-Dudo que Sir Hellsing, también permita eso y sé que Madeleine no ama a Justin.

-Seria mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo. Dijo ella, tomando sus libros y saliendo del salón.-No te parece extraño…que, ambos salieran y no te hayan esperado?.

* * *

Madeleine y Justin se encontraban junto a los casilleros de los pasillos, sentados en una banca en los jardines. Justin, estaba un tanto inclinado de costado hacia Madeleine, mientras que ella estaba sentada sobre sus pantorrillas con el paquete que le había dado la madre de Justin.

-Una más para tu colección…traída desde Francia. Explico Justin, colocando su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Gracias…no deberías haberte molestado. Dijo Madeleine.

-Recuerda que fue por parte de mi madre, pero si quieres también puedes tomarlo de parte mía. Bromeo el joven, con una sonrisa.

Ella devolvió el gesto, comenzando a desenvolver delicadamente el paquete. Para ver una caja blanca, con dos solapas selladas con cinta. Quito la misma para ver perfectamente acomodada con algodones y también telas sumamente delicadas al su alrededor. Una fina y muy costosa muñeca de porcelana, vestida en blanco al igual que su piel de dicho material, blanco y frío. Sus mejillas rosadas, una larga cabellera negra, labios rojos y algo finos para terminar con unos grandes e impactantes ojos celestes al igual de claros que los de Madeleine. Podría llegar a decirse que era ella hecha muñeca.

-Te gusta?. Pregunto el joven.

Ella pestañeo y sonrío ligeramente, pero ocultando un llano vacío interior. Sabiendo que significaba ese regalo.-Sí, gracias a ti y a tu madre, Justin. Se limito a decir, acariciando la suave cabellera de la marioneta.

-Por nada. Respondió el joven, levantándose.

Madeleine, copió el gesto dejando la muñeca en su empaque sobre la banca. Sabía que significado tenía aquel obsequio de la madre de Justin. Era una muñeca idéntica a ella, lo cual significaba que ella no era más que un objeto de mucho valor, que ni siquiera era considerado como una persona.

Quizás el joven Sir, no captó el significado de aquel regalo. Por lo que espero que Madeleine se levantara primero dejando la muñeca en la banca, copió el gesto guardando un silencio de unos minutos.

-Supongo, que eras así conmigo por como están las cosas, verdad?. Pregunto Madeleine, mirando el suelo, suspirando suavemente.

-La verdad…me enteré en el viaje que hice con mi padre. Confeso Justin, dando un paso para estar más cerca de Madeleine.

-Sinceramente, yo lo sabía hace ya muchos años. Pero, nunca pensé que fueras tú. Contesto la joven, cerrando sus ojos.

-Pues…parece que, pronto seremos más que amigos.

Madeleine, levanto su vista hacia los ojos verdes de Justin, sintiendo como el colocaba sus brazos en su cuello abrazándola con fuerza. Ella, no respondió el gesto sino que miró sobre el hombro de él para ver que Walter la observaba.

El joven Shinigami, había bajado a buscarla para encontrarla allí con Justin. Frunció el ceño convirtiéndolo en una mirada severa, mientras que la de Madeleine bajó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las suaves gotas que corrían por sus mejillas. Él dio un cuarto de vuelta con la mirada baja y manos en los bolsillos caminando hacia la salida de la institución.

* * *

En la mansión Hellsing, solo se escuchaba el suave canto de la joven, tocando un piano negro de cola. Ubicado en uno de los extremos de la mansión, casi oculto en las profundidades de la misma. Junto a ella, sentado en el suelo estaba Walter abrazando sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro en ellas. Incapaz de mirar a Madeleine y viceversa.

Mi marioneta…

Una muñeca…

Incapaz de tener alma

Que solo vive

Para usar finos vestidos y joyas

Muñeca ilegitima

Deja de usar un nombre que no te corresponde

Deja de aparentar ser otra...

Eres de fino cristal

Un golpe y no servirás más

Ten cuidado donde pisas

Nunca se sabe quien descubriría la verdad...

Dime si de verdad

Eres la misma niña

Quien me juró lealtad

Ya no eres más esa niña

Puedes volver a tu miseria

O vivir encadenada

De vestidos y joyas

Siendo una sola muñeca de cristal...

Sin alma ni vida

Con la cual contar

Mira mi marioneta…

Digno trofeo falso cual usar…

Vuelve al pasado

Y verás

Como aquella niña...

Termino siendo una muñeca

Sin libertad

Sin inocencia

Solo con secretos

Cual guardar.

Walter, oía cada verso acompañado del las notas algo graves y en partes agudas del costoso piano. Sintiendo un gran vacío en cada verso que escuchaba de Madeleine, no sabía de donde salían aquellas dolorosas frases. Tenia deseos de saberlo, pero eso le podría costar algo caro, pensó. Pero más que nada, solo pensaba en aquel compromiso que ella tenía con aquel Sir. Así de simple sería encadenada?, según escuchó sería lo mejor para ella y para todos, menos para él.

Levanto la vista a través de sus antebrazos, observando como el largo cabello de Madeleine cubría sus ojos, mientras se escuchaban suaves y silenciosas lágrimas que empapaban las teclas del piano. Como, si aquellas letras significarán más que una simple canción de por allí. Pero también comparándolos con sus propios recuerdos de niño. Sintiendo ambos una ''extraña conexión'', de la cual solo era un espacio para recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, que querían ser olvidados. Solo, que sin éxito.

''Sabes, Madeleine

Después de tantos años

Ya ninguno de los dos puede mirar al otro

Sin sentirse herido

Aquellas canciones que susurrabas para que durmiera

Cuando solíamos dormir en la misma cama

Sonaban como si se las cantase a un niño pequeño

Pero sé bien

Que solo cantabas tu dolor

Que era igual al mío''

-Walter.

* * *

Aclaración: El hilo rojo, es una tradición japonesa. Basada en que, cuando dos personas estas predestinadas a estar juntas son atadas en sus muñecas o meñiques incluso ambos, con un hilo rojo. Hasta el prox cap~Thanks a Aletse, por sus reviews que siempre me alentan y a it que dejo uno en el primer cap ^^, Se los agradesco de todo corazon!


	8. Per Pietà Lascisami Piangere

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo VIII**

''Per Pietà Lascisami Piangere''

¿Quién soy?

Deberías conocerme

La mayoría ya sabe mi nombre

Si tú no lo sabes, te lo diré

Soy uno de los hijos del diablo

Una bastarda.

Eso ya demasiada información.

-Madeleine.

_Francia, 1943._

No sé exactamente mi origen, sé que tengo sangre inglesa, quizás francesa también. Tengo 13 años, y estoy viendo a mi patria sufrir por tan devastadora guerra. No soy como una oportunista, quedándome en brazos de mi hermano mayor, mientras todos perecen?.

Hoy, es un día de lluvia…mala noticia para las tropas, quizás así sea mas difícil encontrar judíos o sus derivados. Hace ya dos meses que no voy al colegio, dicen que estoy más segura aquí en mi casa. Estos días, estuve pensando mucho.

Hay un general, que tiene un rango superior al de mi hermano, Sir Arthur Van Hellsing. A pesar de ser muy joven, tiene todas las facultades para liderar la organización que dejo mi padre, hace ya 8 años. Pero, como cualquier joven es algo vulgar en ciertas ocasiones y le gusta divertidse, mal momento sería mi opinión. También, tengo otro hermano mayor, su nombre es Richard Van Hellsing. No diré que me llevo mal ni bien con el…de hecho…el nunca me ha mirado al rostro.

Nunca supe por qué.

Ya se hace tarde, volviendo al asunto del general. Una persona de la aristocracia, tiene un rango mucho superior al de nuestra familia, quizás por orden de su majestad, trabajaré como mucama y mi hermano Richard como mayordomo en una mansión de Francia, la del general para ser exacta. Mientras mi hermano, se ocupa de todo en Londres. Está oculto, toda Alemania e Francia lo buscan a muerte.

Acabo de recibir una carta de mi mejor amiga, Britanny quien aun está allí, espero que todo marche bien.

Creo, que ella sería mi única compañía, ya que no me permiten recibir cartas de ninguna otra persona.

Ya es medianoche…el general, no debe tardar en entrar.

Mi hermano Richard, no hará nada…Arthur, está literalmente gritando de rabia. Que atuendo, ha escogido el general para mi. Una bata blanca fina…aun, ni siquiera me he desarrollado completamente, según el, solo quiere hacerme unas preguntas. Es tan preciso, ESTE atuendo para hacerlo? El general entró…Me ata a una silla de manos y pies, un interrogatorio comienza.

Quien es ese tal Alucard?

Dinos el panadero de Arthur Van Hellsing.

Donde están los documentos de autorización?

Las preguntas, una por una. A todas respondí:

No lo sé.

En cada respuesta, era un golpe y hundir mi cabeza en agua congelada. Así sucede en todas las noches, 3 veces por semana. Solían colgarme y con arrojarme agua hirviendo o congelada casi hecha hielo, haciéndome las mismas preguntas, cada noche. Servía como un espectáculo para los soldados, tener que atenderlos como sirvienta, estando sin ninguna prenda, completamente desnuda. Más de una vez quisieron aprovecharse de mí, pero otro interfería diciendo que solo era del general.

Mi hermano Richard, vio como me trataban en todo momento. Nunca hizo nada, nunca tuve esperanza que lo hiciera. Esta vez, estoy en la habitación del general, no hay nadie a excepción de él.

Pide que cante para libarlo de tensiones, a pesar que tenga que sentarme en su regazo. No hay música, y solo oigo mi propia voz que llena ese vacío. Tenso mi cuerpo, al sentir al general subir mi bata que llega los todillos, de ellos a mis rodillas. Tengo miedo…pero, no hay marcha atrás. Él reposa su cabeza, sucia y maloliente contra mí pecho, el cual aun está apenas curvado. Su mano derecha, sigue su rumbo hasta mis caderas, acariciando mí estomago…que horrible sensación. Más aun, sentir su mano izquierda que sostiene un arma, que se hunde en mi espalda.

Me prohibe dejar de cantar, mientras mis ojos lloran silenciosamente, sintiendo como soy tratada como una prostituta. Aun tengo mi virginidad…quizás por eso, aun no soy una mujer completa. Solo tengo 12 años! no quiero que me exijan esto…pero…

Un disparo.

Comienzan bombardeos, a nadie parece importarle. La bata descendió hasta mi estomago, dejando mi busto apenas desarrollado al descubierto, no puedo moverme…un paso infalso y también sonará el arma que esta clavada en mi espalda. Cierro mis ojos…ni siquiera quiero ver lo que me hacen.

Masajea uno de mis senos con fuerza, me duele mucho, lo hace con fuerza. Sus manos están sucias con barro y sangre, y su bigote es áspero y duro, cuando siento que besa mi busto.

Dejo de cantar, y estoy siendo entregada como una cualquiera. Me ha despojado de mi ropa, me ha manoseado de las mil y un formas, aun sigue diciendo que soy virgen. Al parecer le divierte, ver como cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras lagrimas brotan de el. Me ha atado de manos y pies, en un momento me resistí y ahora tengo un gran golpe en mi rostro. Odio ser tan débil.

Tengo una sola alternativa. Pero…si lo hago…probablemente no. No importa…solo quiero que él muera. El general ha dicho que de ahora en más seré su muñeca, y de nadie más.

-No soy su muñeca…ni de nadie.

Me limito a susurrar. Al parecer está molesto, y me abofetea, arranca mi cruz de plata al suelo. Sube mis piernas a sus caderas y desabrocha su pantalón.

-desgraciado.

Vuelvo a insultarlo, esta vez quizás fui demasiado lejos para él. Nunca dije ninguna mala palabra ni insulte a nadie en toda mi vida, quizás fue por eso. Colocó sus manos en mi cuello, ahorcándome, poco a poco me iba quedando sin aire, pero una sonrisa leve pero sin dejar de serlo, susurré la única cosa que podría ser mi salvación.

-Alucard.

Se oyen pasos. Tengo la esperanza que me haya escuchado.

No estoy muy consiente como para verlo bien, pero oigo su voz profunda. Los gritos del general, no tratan en llegar de pronto siento una gran presión en mi hombro, una bala me ha atravesado el hombro y otra el brazo. Pero de todas formas intento pararme y quedo tirada en el suelo.

Otro disparo, de su Casull 454, estará feliz por eso. La vida del general se terminó…quien sabe si la mía también. Por alguna razón, se para junto a mí, mirándome y también apuntándome. -No me mates- trato de balbucear con el poco aire que tengo. –Soy tu ama-.

-Mi Ama…

Susurró a lo bajo, bajando su arma.

Cuando vuelva a ser liberado

Espero no estar viva.

Quizás sea una muñeca

Pero nunca tendría dueño,

Por lo menos…eso pensé.

¿Quién soy?

El Ángel de la Muerte

¿Dónde nací?

Ni siquiera yo lo sé

Es mi turno de hablar

¿Estás listo?

-Walter.

_Alemania, 1941._

De nuevo, llueve. A pesar de todo, prefiero los días de lluvia antes que un día asquerosamente soleado. Los bombardeos, ya son una verdadera molestia.

Estoy harto de los malditos simulacros de bombas.

Nadie, obedecerá en su momento.

La mayoría se entrega al pánico.

Si no sabría defenderme

Quizás también yo lo haría.

Papá, ha vuelto a salir…agradezco que estamos en pleno campo. Por lo menos allí, no se hace tanto notar las guerras. No soy judío ni cristiano, mi padre me dejo crecer libremente, haciendo lo que yo quisiera. A pesar…que él no sea mi padre biológico. Mi verdadero padre…era un miserable, es la única muerte de que me alegro. Por mi madre…lamento su muerte, me hubiera gustado tenerla más tiempo que 2 años conmigo.

Se oye la puerta.

Somos parecidos en cierto modo. Tiene el cabello negro al igual que yo, pero sus ojos son verdes y los míos grises. Yo lo quiero como un padre, él es mi padre para mí. Después que mis padres murieran él se hizo cargo de mí incluso, dejándome optar si quería usar su apellido o el de mi familia. Aquella, ni siquiera la conocí…mi único familiar, es él.

Matthew A. Dornez

Ya a sus 37 años de edad, llegó junto con unos paquetes envueltos. No hace falta que pregunte que había allí, hoy cumplo 11 años.

-un regalo de cumpleaños. Dijo, con una sonrisa entregándome el paquete.

Miré sorprendido, no esperaba regalos. Es decir, con el asunto de la guerra las cosas han subido mucho de precio, para el que solo trabaja arreglando las cosas que traen, es difícil comprar algo. Abrí algo emocionado los paquetes, teniendo una sonrisa en cada uno de ellos. Dos mudas de ropa, entre ellas por alguna razón, mi primer traje de etiqueta. Un reloj de bolsillo antiguo, por el 1890, según la fecha grabada detrás. Libros de mis autores favoritos, sin olvidar el dólar americano que supuestamente traía buena suerte.

Me sentí feliz, como cualquier niño. Pero, el regalo más impactante fueron aquellos guantes sin dedos, negros con un borde metálico. Con que necesidad?, si al fin al cabo no protegerían mucho del frío, pero la intención es lo que cuenta por eso le agradecí.

-Ya es hora, que aprendas a defenderte. Yo, no estaré para siempre.

Dijo con una media sonrisa. Yo borré la mía, pensando por qué dijo eso, acaso lo alistarían para el ejercito? tiene casi 40 no tiene que luchar!. Preferí quedarme en silencio. Me coloqué los guantes, sintiendo como se ajustaban perfectamente a mi piel, algo que me pareció extraño. Moví mi mano para alejar una mosca y de pronto la mesa y una silla se hicieron pedazos.

Bombardeo!- casi grito, corriendo a la ventana.

3 muebles más en pedazos. Pero, aun todo estaba tranquilo, mientras Matthew estallaba de la risa, y yo sin saber la razón. Apretó su puño, levantándolo y se vieron hilos plateados que siguiéndolos con la vista llegaban a mis guantes.

-q-qué es esto, padre?. Pregunte, casi sin habla.

El sonrió.

Ahora sería su pupilo.

Descubrí varias cosas sobre mi padre, que nunca había llegado a imaginar. Había luchado firmemente, también en la gran guerra. Su padre, le había enseñado a ver y manejar aquellos guantes, enseñado incluso a fabricarlos. Al parecer fue de generación en generación, de su abuelo a su padre, de su padre a él y de él, pasó a mí. Lo que significa, que yo también tengo que ser el mentor de alguien.

Hay mucho tiempo como para eso.

Comenzaron las prácticas, dijo que tenía talento natural para esto. Según el lo denominaba, ''Shinigami'', es decir ''Ángel de la Muerte'', sentí como ese titulo encajaba perfectamente conmigo.

Llegó navidad.

Salimos a ver como volaban los aviones sobre el cielo, teniendo la errástica en ellos. ''Larga vida al _Führer_'', se escuchaba todo el tiempo por la radio y cada vez que íbamos a la cuidad. En la fría nieve me sentía cómodo, mientras Matthew estaba sentado en una silla de madera. Gracias a los entrenamientos de todos los días, tenía todos mis sentidos alerta y muy agudizados todo el tiempo. Pero, él el triple más que yo.

Las pisadas de aquel hombre, que había venido a nuestra casa en un elegante Rolls-Royce negro inglés, ambos las escuchamos. Solo se veía su silueta, se quedo parado junto al auto, mientras papá se levanto acercándose a él.

Se conocían?

Como quiera que fuese, ambos entraron adentro.

No se permitía escuchar las conversaciones con adultos, mucho menos interferir. Pero, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que me asome a la ventana tratando de escuchar que decían.

-Sin falta, quiero que vuelvas a combatir. Dijo aquel hombre, que ahora se veía su rostro, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante alto y algo corpulento.

Daba algo de miedo, sinceramente.

-Tengo un hijo del cual encargarme, no quiero dejarlo solo.

-si lo quieres mantener con vida, deberías aceptar la propuesta. Recuerda la carta que llegó. No tardarán en venir y llevarlo por las fuerzas.

Carta?, es cierto. Hace unos días, llegó una carta a mi nombre pero no me dejó abrirla y se molesto cuando quise robársela.

-Quieres que lo entregue como si fuera un paquete?. Además, juré no volver a usar esos malditos guantes. Ni siquiera para defender mi titulo de Shinigami, solo para enseñarle a Walter a usarlos, para dejar la descendencia.

-te necesitamos en el campo de batalla, ahora mismo estás en el fondo del caldero de la bruja.

-No lo haré.

La mirada de aquel sujeto, se volvió algo nostálgica.

-por que no quieres? aún …sigues pensando en ella?.

La mirada de mi tutor, se volvió triste y esa tristeza me hizo pensar. Miro de pronto hacia la ventana y aun no sé si me habrá visto. Antes de ser descubierto, fui hasta el pórtico a paso lento, pensando que haría sin Matthew. Seguramente terminaría en plena guerra…si tengo suerte, quizás a un orfanato. Me senté de golpe junto a la casa, mirando el auto tan elegante.

Es alguien de dinero, esta de más decirlo. Pero, me enfoqué en la ventana trasera, había alguien allí. Me acerqué más sin hacer ruido, para ver quien era.

Su belleza me dejo impactado.

Un largo cabello negro y muy lacio, ojos increíblemente azules como el día, era la niña más hermosa que haya visto. La puerta principal se abrió, ambos sujetos salieron afuera, yo me oculte entre la nieve y plantas.

-Respóndeme por un telegrama, Matthew.

-de acuerdo, Arthur.

No tardo en irse, y aquella chica ni siquiera me vio.

-por que te ocultas?, hace frío para estar a afuera.

Entonces, si me había visto.

A la mañana siguiente, corrí hasta la estación, cuando el tren ya casi se marchaba. No llegué a siquiera decirle adiós…pero, las despedidas no eran su estilo, fue mejor así. Un mes pasó, cuando recibí la carta de defunción. Torturado y asesinado por nazis, ni siquiera puedo enterrar su cuerpo o guardar sus cenizas. No me quedaría de brazos cruzados, iré a la guerra y vengaré su muerte.

En ese momento, me convertí

En el Ángel de la Muerte.

No importa qué.

Mataré a quien se interponga.

Vinieron por mí. Tomé una pequeña caja que el guardaba en su cuarto. Todo en un bolso pequeño que podía llevar al hombro, era suficiente. Los nazis y soldados registraban la casa, rompiendo todo lo que encontraban. Me aleje unos metros…y todo voló en mil pedazos.

Odio los recuerdos.

Solo me hacen sentir más infeliz.

._

* * *

_**Per Pietà Lascisami Piangere**_

_**Por piedad, déjame llorar.**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**Lascia ch'io pianga**_

_**Mia cruda sorte**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**Déjame derramar**_

_**El cruel destino**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**E che sospiri la libertà**_

_**II duolo infraga queste ritorte **_

_**De' miei martiri sol per pietà**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**Y después de aspirar a la libertad**_

_**El duelo excede estas imágenes**_

_**De mis sufrimientos prego per pietà**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**Signor mio, per pietà**_

_**Lasciami Piangere.**_

_**.-.  
**_

_**Dios mío, por piedad**_

_**Déjame llorar.**_

_**-Walter/Madeleine-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ultima canción, del ending de Gunslinger Girl. Thanks a Aletse por sus reviews~

SirCJ


	9. Shanote

_Francia, 1989. _

-Señora Monserrat.

Fue el llamado, que hizo una joven de unos 24 años de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Quien, miraba fijamente a una mujer de cabello blanco, peinado en un elegante moño con unos mechones sueltos, uno de ellos cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Bastante delgada pero sin perder la figura, vistiendo una falda que iba sobre sus rodillas algo ajustada color negra que empezaba en su cintura, una camisa blanca que afinaba la misma, con puños abultados para luego ajustar solo sus muñecas dando una elegante apariencia.

De piernas cruzadas, sentada en un sillón perdiendo la mirada en el vacío, mientras en su mano que reposaba en una mesa cercana, sostenía una larga pipa antigua de la cual sostenía un cigarrillo, aquellas usadas por aristócratas mujeres hacia ya muchos años.

Aquella mujer dio una mirada vacía a la joven, con sus ojos celestes cielo, ya sin brillo. Dando a conocer que era una mujer mayor, pero de su rostro no se desprendía ni siquiera una arruga. Su piel tersa y blanca, quizás las pocas y minúsculas arrugas podían ser tapadas con algún maquillaje. Sea como sea, el llamado la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Que sucede?. Preguntó, con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo fría.

-Dentro de poco, será el baile de invierno en Londres.

-Y, tiene que ver eso conmigo?. Dijo la señora, dando una bocanada de humo.

-Pensé… que quizás…, usted tendría deseos de ir.

-Creo, que sabes mi situación actual…sería, una gran noticia ir allí.

-S-sí, no lo niego, mi señora. Pero….-aquella joven se ruborizo.-por que, usa esa marca de cigarrillos? teniendo a su alcance muchos otros de mejor calidad?.

La señora, vacilo por unos momentos, cerró los ojos disfrutando como el humo recorría sus pulmones volviendo a sus labios. Dando una media sonrisa, quizás por algunos recuerdos, y la fingida y notable discreción de la joven.

-Hay muchas variantes. Los Shanote, son difíciles de conseguir…es una marca casi extinta…su olor es tentador…su sabor es único…o quizás…. Dijo, vacilando y echando un poco de la ceniza del cigarrillo en un cenicero.

-quizás qué, mi señora?. Pregunto la joven con algo de ansiedad.

-Quizás, los tengo por que me hace extrañarlo menos…

-A quien?. Pregunto la joven casi impaciente, viendo como su señora cerrada los ojos, como recordando cosas bellas en su vida.

-A mi antiguo mayordomo.

* * *

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo IX**

''Shanote''

-Demonios!. Maldigo Walter, intentando encender un cigarrillo con un fósforo pero sin resultado.-maldita humedad!.

Se encontraba, en su habitación. Frente a el, en el suelo un tablero de ajedrez y Madeleine. Vestida, con un vestido vainilla de mangas largas que en los puños se abultaban haciendo notar y afinar sus muñecas, una cinta ancha violeta que atada en su cintura, que afinaba la misma. Su cabello recogido en un broche dejando su rostro descubierto, a no ser por algunos mechones.

-Podrías intentar, el no fumar. Dijo Madeleine, moviendo su alfil de las piezas negras.-Jaque.

-Esa, no es una solución. Dijo Walter, moviendo su reina.-Jaque mate.

La joven, abrió sus ojos mostrando lo celestes que eran, mirando la partida ganada por su mayordomo.-A pesar que estas desconcentrado, es increíble que ganes tan fácil. Dijo en un suspiro.

Walter, río unos momentos para luego sentir en su bolsillo, su salvación.

-Si! un encendedor!. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

En menos, de lo que Madeleine pestañeo Walter ya estaba deleitándose en nicotina. Ella, tomo del otro bolsillo de su pantalón, la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenia.

-Shanote. Leyó, viendo el paquete.-de donde los sacas?.

-De una tienda, por supuesto. Contesto el shinigami, recostándose en el piso.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que nunca escuche de esa marca.

-Pues, eran de mi tutor y siempre me gusto el aroma. Quieres uno?.

-No, gracias. Dijo la joven, devolviendo el paquete.-No está en mis planes de hoy fumar.

-Alguna vez lo has hecho?. Pregunto el shinigami con curiosidad.

-Veamos….-Madeleine comenzó a recordar, colocando su dedo índice derecho en su mejilla derecha.-A los 16 para una obra teatral…y…cigarros cuenta?-el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.-entonces, sí a los 16 y luego antes de llegar a Londres un cigarro, de los que usa Arthur.

-nunca pobre uno, a que saben?.

-asquerosos. Dijo ella cortante.

-bueno, me alegra saber que no eres tan perfecta. Dijo Walter, suspirando una bocanada de humo cruzándose de piernas.

Madeleine, se coloco junto a Walter arqueando una ceja, tomándolo de su corbata.-como que te alegra saber que no soy tan perfecta?.

-bueno, sinceramente das esa impresión a cualquiera. Hasta a veces es algo asfixiante…para ti no?. Dijo Walter, arqueando sus cejas.

-bastante. Dijo ella, soltándolo y dando un gran suspiro, recostándose junto a él.-lo bueno, es que por lo menos frente a algunas personas me permito ser natural.

-Me gusta más tu parte natural, aunque la otra parte es increíblemente curiosa…parece sacada de alguna novela, o algo así.

-Eso obtienes cuando desde los 3 años eres educado por la mismísima majestad.

-Pero luego alguien se pone en tu camino…alguien…''como yo''. Dijo Walter, volteándose corriendo los mechones del rostro de Madeleine.

-Si es uno de tus trucos, no caeré. Interrumpió la joven, frunciendo el ceño, sentándose.

-Así? como que trucos?. Pregunto Walter, apagando el cigarrillo y botándolo.

-das la impresión, de que quieres saber que hay debajo de la ropa de cualquier mujer que se te cruce.

El shinigami se ruborizo, desviando la mirada.-No doy esa impresión.

-Entonces, por lo menos por que siempre me miras así?. Como si quisieras decirme algo gritando y nada?.

Walter, se sentó mirando a los ojos a Madeleine, suspirando.

* * *

Si…

Si se lo pregunto

Seguramente nunca más me volverá a hablar

Que debo hacer?

Pero…

Si no sé que paso

No hay forma de que pueda ayudarla

Si Madeleine no es feliz,

Yo tampoco lo seré.

* * *

-Por que siempre…siempre, quise saber por qué tienes esas cicatrices. Dijo al fin, mirando el suelo.

Madeleine, abrió sus ojos mirando con sorpresa y algo de tristeza, a su mayordomo. De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se escucho como le faltaba el aire. Walter levanto la vista, queriendo no creer en lo que pasaba.

* * *

Entonces, él lo sabía

Por que

Siento tanto dolor…

Al recordarlo?

Esas cicatrices…

No fueron causa de una sola persona.

* * *

-Madeleine…. La llamo, con una voz preocupada.

-Yo no quería hacerlo. Dijo ella entre ahogos, mordiendo su labio inferior, tocando su frente con su mano derecha.

-Que cosa?. Pregunto él, acercándose y tomando su mano.

-Yo…YO NUNCA VOY A OLVIDAR MIS MANOS MANCHADAS CON SU SANGRE!. Gritó ella, desesperada sintiendo la asfixia en el pecho y como su propia cruz de plata la estuviera ahorcando. Apretando la mano del shinigami, quien no entendía que le pasaba a su dama.

Coloco su mano sobre su pecho tirando de su camisa, manchándola de lágrimas. El joven mayordomo, no tenia idea que tenia, no quería dejarla sola pero la soltó corriendo a la puerta.

-Arthur!. Grito por el pasillo, buscando a su hermano mayor.

El sir, se encontraba en su oficina casi dormido por el aburrido papeleo. Cuando, escucho a su mayordomo correr por el pasillo y abrir la puerta de golpe. Supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Algo le ocurre a Madeleine!. Fue lo único que pudo gritar en desesperación, casi sin aire por haber corrido de la otra punta de la mansión.

El shinigami, apenas termino de decir la frase Arthur ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Volvió a correr teniendo un segundo aire para ayudar a Madeleine, pero solo escucho gritar a Arthur.

-Trae una bolsa de papel!

Bajando o mejor dicho saltando las escaleras, fue hasta la cocina buscando una bolsa de papel. Después de una desesperada búsqueda, encontró una al fondo de un cajón.

Arthur, llegó para ver a Madeleine intentando levantarse sin resultado, casi ahogada y sin aire para vivir. Desprendió unos botones que formaban el cuello de su vestido, levantándola un poco.

-Arthur…yo no quise hacerlo. Dijo Madeleine en lágrimas, mientras su broche caía en el piso dejando su cabello suelto, sujetando con su mano izquierda su camisa, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

El, tomo su mano derecha recostándola en el piso, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Madeleine…

Lo que tenías en ese entonces,

No era exceso de respiración

Era dolor.

Y el dolor…

No puede curarse con una simple

Bolsa de papel.

* * *

Walter, corrió hasta su cuarto donde lo primero que vio fue a Arthur uniendo sus labios contra los de Madeleine. Era cierto, respiración boca a boca, es más efectivo que una bolsa de papel. Siempre pensó que ambos tenían una gran conexión, pero solo fraternal, esperaba que nunca sobrepasara esos limites.

Aunque, su primer pensamiento no fue ese. No fue visto al entrar, pero al ver a Arthur sostener la cintura de Madeleine, sin ver que con su mano tapaba su nariz, su primer pensamiento fue que la estaba besando. En un momento así?, además ella se aferraba fuertemente a su camisa con la mano izquierda y con la derecha como abrazándolo. Que había sido eso?, fue en sí el pensar de Walter.

Se ruborizo y pensó rápidamente, como entrar entregar la bolsa, y no ''interrumpir''. Sea como haya sido, por un impulso quizás entró (de nuevo) de golpe. Arthur, no pareció sorprendido ni expreso ninguna emoción.

-tienes la bola de papel?. Pregunto Arthur, separándose de Madeleine, sentándose junto a ella.

-S-sí!.

Ahora, la bolsa de papel haría su trabajo. Minutos después, Arthur llevaba en brazos a Madeleine a su cuarto. El joven mayordomo, había quedado perturbado pensando en que pasaba. Sentando con la bolsa de papel en su mano derecha, arrugándola y apoyando su cabeza contra su rodilla derecha. Sintió pasos y un tocar en la puerta.

-Estoy seguro, que estas perturbado. Comento Arthur, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Que le sucedió a Madeleine?. Pregunto Walter, levantando la vista a la puerta.

El Sir, vacilo unos momentos mirando hacia la ventana el caer de la nieve del invierno que acababa de comenzar hacia solo unos días. Encendiendo un cigarro y dando una bocanada de humo.

-Es exceso de respiración. Dijo al fin, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Eso lo sé…me refiero, a por qué le dio eso.

-Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte a ti. Dijo Arthur, mirando a Walter fijamente.-Que pasó, antes que Madeleine tuviera ese ataque?.

Walter, clavo la mirada el piso.-Quizás…fue la pregunta que le hice…

-Que le preguntaste?.

-…-Walter, suspiro levemente.-Por que, Madeleine tiene esas cicatrices?. Pregunto al fin, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Arthur.

Arthur, abrió un poco sus ojos en signo de sorpresa. Los cerro frunciendo el ceño, recordando tiempos pasados, dejando que la ceniza de su cigarro de consuma a largo plazo, y en uno corto cayendo en el suelo.

-Sabes acaso, por que Madeleine cuando toca el piano, dice ''Solo con secretos cual guardar'' y ''Muñeca ilegitima''?.

El shinigami negó con su cabeza.

-Pues…Madeleine…es una hija ilegitima. Una hija bastarda, en simples palabras.

Walter abrió sus ojos de par en par, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Madeleine? La perfecta lady Madeleine? Una bastarda?.

-Imposible.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, negando levemente con su cabeza. Arthur continúo su relato.

-Madeleine, era hija de mi padre pero no de mi madre. Aun, sigo sin saber con exactitud quien es su madre biológica. Aun así, mi padre opto por criarla como si fuera una Hellsing, aunque tiene la sangre de uno.

-Y la madre adoptiva? Pregunto Walter, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Mi madre?. Arthur suspiro, pesadamente.-Ella la odiaba. Allí viene el inicio del problema, uno no podía creer todo lo que mi madre odiaba a Madeleine. Si mi padre o yo, no hubiéramos estado en algún momento, ella hubiera sido capaz de matarla.

En la mente de Walter, resonó: _''__podría llegar a decirse, que nunca conocí bien a mi madre. Hasta a veces, parecía que era una carga para ella. '' _De aquella conversación que habían tenido hace bastante.

-Ella le hizo, esas cicatrices?.

-Algunas…pero, de allí no comenzó el conflicto.

-Entonces?.

-Ella de verdad intento matarla. Dijo Arthur, terminando su cigarro.

El shinigami, recordó lo que había gritado Madeleine.

''¡Nunca voy a olvidar mis manos manchadas con su sangre!''.

-Ella...imposible…. susurro para el mismo, mirando el piso y nuevamente a Arthur.-Madeleine…al final, mato a su madre…no es así?.

-Sinceramente, aun me cuesta creerlo…ella solo tenia 11 años cuando lo hizo. Contesto Arthur.

-C-como fue?.

-No lo sé. Un día, simplemente en la noche oí gritos…luego, unos disparos. Al llegar a donde provenía tanto bullicio, donde la encontré muerta.

-….

-Madeleine, tenía heridas algo graves, golpes y rasguños. Pero, el arma estaba en sus manos que temblaban sin cesar, nunca incluso hasta ahora la ví así. No hablo durante 9 meses y no canto hasta los 2 años de lo sucedido.

Madeleine, ya no sentía esa presión en el pecho. Pero, sentía como alguien sujetaba fuertemente su mano derecha, donde abrió suavemente sus ojos. Viendo, que era el joven shinigami quien la estaba acompañando, ambos tapados hasta el cuello.

Tomo, la mano del shinigami fuertemente, sintiendo, el perfume de sus cigarrillos en el. El mayordomo, sintió los movimientos de Madeleine, despertando levemente. Mirando como al poco tiempo se levantaba hasta el baño.

La joven, lleno la bañera todo como si fuese automático. De repente, no había brillo en sus ojos, sino que parecía solo un turquesa o zafiro opaco, sin vida. Se arrodillo junto a la bañera, sintiendo el agua, midiendo la temperatura. Vio el movimiento del agua, cortándola para que no fuera a renvalsarse.

Abrió sus ojos ahora opacos, mirando el agua fijamente, viéndose a ella misma cuando era pequeña. Llevando un vestido celeste con blanco, lleno de volados. Su cabello despeinado, siento sujetada por el cuello siendo hundida en el agua, en esa misma bañera.

-Porque…porque…porque…POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE NACER!.

Fue el grito del recuerdo, de su madre. Tomándola por el cuello con solo 6 años de edad, hundiéndola en el agua intentando ahogarla, mientras la pequeña Madeleine intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

-Lo siento!. Fue la aguda respuesta entre ahogos, de la pequeña.

-Eres solo una mancha. Dijo la mujer.-Solo eres una mancha en mi perfecta familia!.

La tomo de su largo cabello levantándola. La arrojo de golpe contra el agua hirviendo, quemando su piel, los gritos siendo cubiertos por el miedo.

-Todo…todo, era perfecto…mi familia, era perfecta…Hasta que tu llegaste!.

Otro grito histérico, Madeleine abrió los ojos a través del agua hirviendo, divisando a su madre llorar desesperadamente. Golpeando la bañera con su puño, su rubio cabello en el rostro, sus ojos miel mirándola con odio.

Todo se disperso. El reflejo siguió moviéndose con el movimiento de sus dedos en el agua, ella apoyando su cabeza contra la bañera. En la misma posición, que su madre solía colocarse, cuando se entregaba a la desesperación. Toco suavemente de nuevo el agua. Mirando las gotas de agua en la palma de su mano, de repente transformadas en sangre.

Una lagrima cayo de su mejilla izquierda, sin siquiera que sus ojos se hincharan, como si fuera automático. Lo recordaba…dentro de poco…seria, su aniversario. El aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Ahora con 12 años, sentada en un sillón de su cuarto. Estaba perfectamente arreglada como si fuera una muñeca de las que coleccionaba. No sabia, por que su madre la había arreglado así, sus labios rojos y un suave rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía…que no sería bueno. Apareció detrás de ella, como quien no tuviera una mala intención.

-Buenas noches, pequeña Madeleine!. Saludo como con alegría, su madre teniendo una navaja en su mano derecha.

Madeleine, se quedo quieta, dándole la espalda…sintiendo, que era su fin. No respondió el saludo, ni siquiera se volteo a verla.

-Por que no me respondes?. Pregunto la rubia, aristocrática.

-Que quieres?. Fue la respuesta seca y sin vida de Madeleine.

-Oh…parece que te haz levantado con el pie izquierdo, Ana.-ella se iba acercando lentamente.

Bajo su cabeza, lentamente, para que luego al levantarla viera a su madre tener sus guantes blancos puestos y la navaja jugando en sus manos. Entrecerró los ojos, si iba a morir esa noche…no se iría sin respuestas.

-Madre… llamó.

La mujer lo vio venir?o simplemente le molestaba que fuera usada la palabra ''Madre''?. Sea como sea el caso, tenia la marca roja de sus dedos en su mejilla izquierda.

-Oh…pequeña Madeleine. Dijo con una sonrisa acariciándose el rostro.-te he dicho…que, no me dijeras madre…sabes, que no me gusta.

-Porque…toda mi vida me hiciste esto?. Pregunto, sin mirarla teniendo sus manos enguantadas con guantes que en las muñecas tenían algunos delicados volados, sobre su regazo.

-Oh…-respondió la mujer, sonriendo levemente.-siempre la misma pregunta.-se burlo.''Por que esto?''Que hice?'', tantas preguntas y una sola respuesta.

Madeleine la miro a los ojos.

-por que…tu…eres una muñeca sin vida. Esta noche…serás un hermoso cadáver…mi bella Madeleine.

La tomo de su muñeca, levantándola hasta la ventana.-vez la luna, mi niña?. Pregunto suavemente. La pequeña asintió.

-esta es la ultima vez que la verás.

Azotada contra la pared, la tomo por su cabello manteniéndola contra ella. En un golpe seco quiso clavar la navaja en su estomago. Pero, Madeleine tomo sus muñecas tratando de hacer fuerza, mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-yo, nunca hice nada!. Déjeme!. Exigió, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella, no Daria tregua.-que nunca hiciste nada?...tu…eres una maldita. Dijo cortante.-destruiste la familia que hice con tanto amor y devoción…nadie te hizo merecedora del amor de mi esposo!. Grito a los 4 vientos.

La navaja estaba clavada en el estomago de Madeleine. Escupió sangre, pero no había hecho tanta presión como para matarla. Tirada en el piso, mirando a su madre viéndola e intercambiando miradas. No pudo más…por primera vez…no era responsable de sus actos.

Tomo la navaja en su estomago, quitándola del mismo. Con pocas fuerzas quizás, o con mucha por la bravura acumulada, levantándose. El miedo se vio en la cara de su madre, abriendo sus ojos de par en par sintiendo como la misma navaja mezclada con la sangre de Madeleine, se clavaba en su pecho directo a su corazón.

Muchas puñaladas más las siguieron, manchando el vestido blanco de ambas con sangre. Diciendo cosas que ni ellas mismas sabían que era…

-Asesina… fue el último suspiro de su madre.

Madeleine, solo pudo verse a ella misma en el reflejo de la bañera, ya con 17 años. Lagrimas en todo su rostro, sus ojos opacos su cuerpo tenso y frío.

-Madeleine…por favor.

Fue el suspiro que, la hizo voltear su cabeza. Era, el joven shinigami arrodillado junto a ella, su mirada llena de desesperación.

-Walter…. Llamo la joven, mirándolo y sintiendo como el shinigami la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella se aferro a su camisa, entregándose de nuevo al llanto silencioso. Walter, la tomo por su rostro suavemente, levantándolo para que la viera a la cara.

-Mady…que te sucede?. Pregunto, pegando su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo…yo, nunca pretendí matarla. Dijo en sollozos, abrazándolo por su cuello.

-Arthur me lo contó….dijo el joven, abrazándola por su cintura.

-tu me crees, verdad, Walter?. Dijo ella, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, ya sin sollozos.

Walter, acaricio su espalda, luego levantando su rostro levemente.

-Madeleine…Aunque, me estés mintiendo, yo creeré en lo que digas.

Ella, miro a su mayordomo, creerle aunque mintiera?. Adoraba, contenerse y apoyarse en la gentileza del shinigami, sabia que nunca encontraría a alguien así, y si lo hacía, era una actuación bien hecha.

-Yo la maté. Dijo cortante, mirándolo con los ojos sollozos, pero firme en su voz.

-No, voy a juzgarte por eso, Madeleine. Contesto Walter, mirándola fijamente.

Madeleine miro al piso, entrecerrando los ojos, cerrando sus dedos en la camisa del shinigami. Walter, tomo sus muñecas mirándola fijamente.

-Pero….-dijo, obteniendo la mirada de penetrante de ambos.-No quiero, que vuelvas a intentarlo.

-Que?. Pregunto Madeleine.

De pronto, vio nacer una fina gota del ojo derecho de Walter. Arremango la camisa y le quito los guantes a Madeleine, sin que ella casi se diera cuenta. Para descubrir, algunas cortaduras en sus muñecas.

-Nunca, vuelvas a hacerlo Madeleine!. Grito, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza, bajando la cabeza, haciendo que otras lagrimas contenida hace mucho, cayeran al suelo.

Ella, desvío la mirada bajando sus muñecas y cerrando sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior.-Solo…quería pagar lo que hice…matándome. Dijo, en voz baja bajando la cabeza ella también, cerrando suavemente sus manos.

-Esa no es ninguna forma de pagar, algo que no fue tu intención. Dijo Walter, mirándola fijamente.-Después de todo…no eres una muñeca, solo eres una princesa malcriada y mal aprendida.

Madeleine, miro fijamente a Walter. Frunciendo el seño y liberando su mano izquierda. Donde, tomo impulso y una bofetada termino en el rostro del shinigami.

-Sé que lo que soy, Walter!. Grito Madeleine. Maté decenas de personas solo por complacer! Mutile, mi propia vida por hacerlo!. Nací, solo para hacer miserables las vidas de las personas a mi alrededor!.

-Tú, no hiciste mi vida miserable, Madeleine!. Contesto el grito Walter, tomándola por los hombros.-Gracias a ti, sé que hay mucho más!, Sé que si tu cambiaste mi vida, yo puedo cambiar la tuya!. No voy a permitir, que seas solo una muñeca, que amanecerá muerta en la mañana!.

-Por qué?. Pregunto Madeleine, bajando la voz desviando la mirada.

-Por que…yo, no moriré…si, no es junto a ti.

Madeleine miro el rostro de Walter y sus ojos. Llenos de lágrimas como los de ella, presionando sus hombros, como si no quisiera que se fuera. Abrazo a Walter por su cuello, mientras él abrazo su cintura hundiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos, manchando su camisa blanca con finas gotas.

-Quiero...que solo seas mía y de nadie más. Susurro el mayordomo.

* * *

''Quiero que seas mía de nadie más''

Aun…esa misma frase sigue en mi mente

Walter…ya, no somos jóvenes

Tenemos que afrontar la realidad

Aquel hilo rojo…

Se desato…

Cuando camine hacia el altar?

-Madeleine

* * *

_Londres, 1989._

_Aquella rosa muerta, en la calle espera..._

_mensaje tras mensaje, preparandose a volar..._

Lo único que se escuchaba, en aquella sala tan amplia como un salón. Era el canto de aquella mujer, con esperanzas ya muertas, sus ojos turquesas sin brillo. A través del mismo, recordando toda su vida y aquellos sueños vividos y olvidados.

_No creo en el amor y no es por mi..._

La fría noche, no parecía afectarle…para ella, su corazón se había acostumbrado al frío. Su voz, que casi nunca se había escuchar…hacia años que no cantaba lo que sentía su corazón, pensaba que tenia demasiados años como para eso. Tocando un piano negro de cola, vistiendo un vestido negro hasta sus pies. Delineando su pequeña cintura, y cuerpo bien conservado, el vestido atado al cuello. Quizás, quería usar por ultima vez, algún vestido de su juventud, o quizás podía tapar la espalda fina y lisa con un chal. Su cabello totalmente blanco, atado en un delicado moño, mechones en su rostro y sus labios rojo pasión.

_Con los ojitos empapados en ayer_

_Con la dulzura de aun amor que nadie ve..._

_Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café..._

_Con un monton de sueños rotos..._

Siguió unas notas de piano en silencio. La mujer, cerró sus ojos derramando una lágrima de su ojos izquierdo, deteniéndose poco a poco. Al fin, termino de tocar levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana de aquella sala, decorada al estilo victoriano con pocos muebles. Tomo de una mesa cercana la fina pipa y coloco un Shanote en la punta. Tenía guantes negros, en sus muñecas con volados de tela negros y un poco transparentes. En su dedo anular, un anillo con un rubí incrustado. Lo miro, antes de llevarse la pipa a los labios, mirando la escritura de los costados.

_-W/M-_

Llevo la pipa a los labios, manteniéndola allí por apenas unos segundos. Claro…necesitaba fuego. Ni siquiera lo pensó, no estaba consiente de todo lo que sucedía en aquella sala, sea como fuese un encendedor se vio frente a ella. Con las mismas inscripciones del anillo, mientras el cigarrillo se encendía, la mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Dejo caer su pipa y giro su cabeza apenas un poco, mirando quien sostenía ese encendedor. Apenas unos centímetros mas alto que ella, vistiendo un elegante traje negro, su cabello totalmente negro y atado en una coleta con unos mechones en el rostro. El monóculo característico de el, mirándola fijamente, mientras guardaba el encendedor en su bolsillo.

_-Tú…_

Fue lo que llego a decir la mujer, suavemente mientras otras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El sujeto, piso el cigarrillo que había encendido, con su zapato, tomando por la cintura a la mujer y sosteniéndola contra si, mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro de ella. Inmovil, a duras penas casi temblando cerrando sus manos en su camisa, sin que sus ojos se vieran.

* * *

Madeleine…

Aun, no pienso que todo fue en vano

Y estoy seguro, que tú tampoco piensas eso

Pero…

Dije que nunca te dejaría ir…

Lamento mucho

No haber cumplido lo dicho

-Walter.

* * *

New cap, de mas que tu ^^, espero que les haya gustado =).La cancion del final, algunas partes de la cancion de Sueños Rotos de la Quinta Estacion. Miles de thanks, arigato y gracias a Aletse que siempre me anima a seguir esta historia ;)

Cecylik~


	10. ¡Oh, My Lady Madeleine!

Después de algo de tiempo, he aquí el X cap. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo disfruté en escribirlo. Deséenme feliz cumpleaños! el 5 de octubre cumpliré 15 años :D. Miles de thanks a Aletse, que me anima a seguir con esto, a Hiena, Osbert, Arialle, Nadia (wii nadia!xD) y a Dark =) (Miles de thanks por tus ideas ;), muchísimas gracias por los reviews, consejos e ideas =) Ah, la canción del final es inspirada en el ritmo, de la canción ''Lady Madeleine'' de Marianne Faithfull, pero la letra es mía ^_^U

* * *

Dime Walter…

Estos amoríos

Primero comenzó como un juego infantil

Nunca pensé que llegaría a tal gravedad

Pero pagamos el precio

No es así?

Y…si no hubiera pasado nada

Habríamos tenido la misma felicidad?

O solo un sueño vacío?

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo X**

''Oh, My Lady Madeleine''

-No eres feliz ahora?.

Preguntó Walter, rompiendo un suave silencio que había en la bañera de la joven. En efecto, ambos ahora mismo compartían la ducha, por lo menos para ellos…eso se estaba haciendo normal. Madeleine, sonrío amargamente sintiendo como el joven la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Si viviera como yo quiero, no habría mayor felicidad para mí. Contestó sonriendo suavemente.

-Ni siquiera conmigo?. Pregunto el joven, sonriendo picadamente.

-Si viviera como quiero, no tendría que esconderme para ducharme contigo.

Walter, acaricio las piernas de Madeleine sonriendo pacíficamente. La joven, devolvió la sonrisa besándolo y sintiendo aquel extraño roce debajo del agua. Ambos movían automáticamente sus caderas suavemente, pero el joven shinigami no aguantaba la excitación ni la lujuria que sentía, al poder tener de esa forma a Madeleine.

-Esto se siente tan bien… susurro para sí mismo, Walter mientras Madeleine apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

A pesar de susurrar, la joven lo escuchó. Lo besó con pasión, moviendo con mas fuerza sus caderas, quizás para provocar al shinigami lo cual consiguió fácilmente. El joven, sintió como la adrenalina y excitación bajaba debajo del agua. Tomo las caderas de Madeleine, levantándolas y besando su cuello. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer su ''unión'', la joven se levanto tomando una toalla y envolviéndose en ella.

Walter, al mismo instante sintió que algo había salido, además de Madeleine. Se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo miro a la joven, que se paró en la puerta mirándolo. El joven, sin prestar atención a lo que había sucedido se levanto y se envolvió en una toalla también. Miro a la joven, quien caminaba mirando la ventana, mientras su toalla rozaba sus muslos.

-que te pasa?. Pregunto el joven.

-Para que hagamos el amor, no seria mejor alguna noche especial?.

-Para qué? dijiste que querías hacerlo cuando tengamos 18 y al parecer te emocionaste hoy. Dijo el joven, mientras Madeleine se sentaba en su cama peinándose.

-Por lo blanco de la bañera, creo que tú te emocionaste más que yo. Dijo la joven, sonriendo divertida dibujando la línea recta que usaba en el pelo.

El mayordomo, se sorprendió y se sonrojo. Tomo su ropa y se vistió en el baño rápidamente, mientras en el otro lado escucho la risa baja de Madeleine, por su ''accidente''.

-Supongo que a tu edad, eso es comprensible. Dijo Madeleine, entrando ya con su pijama de dormir, que era un camisón blanco de finos breteles.

El shinigami, aun abrochaba su camisa nada más, y sujetaba sus pantalones.-No lo sé, ni me interesa. Dijo tratando de evitar lo que había pasado, pero su sonrojo lo traicionaba.

-Esta bien. Dijo la joven.

-Por que ahora, eres tan atrevida?. Pregunto Walter, abrochando sus pantalones y su cinturón.

Madeleine, se acerco a Walter y lo abrazo por su cuello, mientras que Walter sostuvo su cintura, bajando a sus muslos. La sostuvo contra la pared, levantándola y subiendo su camisón hasta su cintura.

-Por que, cuando soy así suspiro a la libertad. La libertad, para mí es hacer lo que me plazca y eso estoy haciendo. Dijo la joven, besando ligeramente al joven shinigami.

-A veces la misma libertad, te encierra como un esclavo. Dijo el shinigami, acariciando su cintura y besándola.

Madeleine…

Aun sigues buscando esa libertad?

Me pregunto si alguna vez,

Verdaderamente fuiste feliz

Ahora te sientes completa?

Aquella noche

No fue especial, como para perder la virginidad

Pero parece que eso no te molestó,

Sino…

Que tu misma traicionaste tú orgullo

No es así?

* * *

_Londres, 1989. _

-Cuantos años, pasaron desde ese momento?. Preguntó la señora Monserrat, quitando un shanote de un pequeño paquete.

Fue la pregunta, que rompió un silencio haciendo un suave eco en el ambiente, de aquel cuarto al estilo victoriano. Amplio, con dos grandes ventanas ahora cubiertas con largas y oscuras cortinas, a pesar que era de noche. La señora, se encontraba recostada de lado cubierta por una sabana. Sus joyas, ocuparon espacios en la mesa de luz adjunta, aros, pulseras, anillos y collares. Pero, también allí un reloj de bolsillo de bastante valor al parecer, un monóculo y una cinta fina color azul marino.

-No quiero recordarlo. Dijo una voz, que estaba junto a ella, tomando un encendedor.

-La vejez te corrompe?. Pregunto ella, arqueando una ceja dándose vuelta, manteniendo el cigarrillo en los labios, burlona.

-Más de lo que piensas. Respondió el sujeto, encendiendo el cigarrillo.-A ti, no?.

-Nada que la cirugía o el botox, no solucionen. Dijo la mujer, sonriendo burlona soplando una bocanada de humo.

-Tuviste alguna de esas intervenciones?. Preguntó él, arqueando sus cejas encendiendo también un cigarrillo.

-No, pero dudo que creas que tengo esta apariencia naturalmente.

-De verdad, sí lo creería.

-Ah, sí?.

-Por supuesto, cuando teníamos 14 tú parecías de casi 10 años. Dijo el sujeto, riendo recostándose pesadamente, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, dando una bocanada de humo.

-Dí… una apariencia tan débil?. Pregunto la mujer, arqueando una ceja, colocándose sobre el sujeto.

-Madeleine…parecías una muñeca de porcelana. Más aun con esos vestidos de escaparate, con un movimiento brusco, eras capaz de partirte en mil pedazos. Explico él, acariciando sus caderas quitándole su cigarrillo y apagándolo.

-Tú parecías de esos pequeños rebeldes sin causa, pero eras increíblemente delgado. En ocasiones llegué a pensar que podrías ser mujer, Walter. Dijo Madeleine, mordiéndose el dedo índice, quitándole el shanote a él apagándolo también.-Pero te veías tan inocente cuando íbamos al colegio, a pesar que eras la reencarnación del diablo mismo.

Walter, dio un giro tomando ligeramente la corbata que estaba sujeta ligeramente, al cuello de Madeleine.

-Como, qué mujer?. Preguntó, tirando ligeramente de la corbata.

-Es decir…en esa época, tener el pelo largo era algo extraño.

-Bueno, por lo menos tú ahora tienes forma. Cuando te conocí eras una completa tabla de madera. Dijo Walter, sonriendo ligeramente, soltando la corbata.

-Era pequeña e sobre todo inocente…hasta que llegaste tú por supuesto.

-Me pregunto, que habrás hecho en el exilio a Francia.

-Nada, todo fue culpa tuya y de tus malditas hormonas.

-Eras bastante ''activa'' tú también. Comentó Walter, acariciando la cintura de Madeleine.

-Por supuesto, era completamente inocente y cuando pruebas lo prohibido es difícil dejarlo. Ambos nos volvimos muy…''pasionarios''. De verdad…esa noche, no fue tan especial como para perder la virginidad.

-Ahora diría lo mismo, pero dime la diferencia que es esto, con nuestros demás encuentros.

Madeleine, besó el cuello de Walter, acariciando su cabello, mientras él su cintura. Lo miró fijamente, mostrando una gran decisión pero también un toque de lujuria, en esa mirada turquesa opaca.

-La gran diferencia es…que, por lo menos para mí…el tiempo se detuvo. Desde aquel momento, el tiempo dejó de correr para mí…ó con un aire de melancolía.

-Por qué dices cosas tan tristes, Madeleine?. Preguntó Walter, hundiendo su cabeza en sus pechos, besándolos suavemente subiendo a su cuello.-Acaso el tiempo se detuvo cuando perdiste la virginidad?.

-No, no fue eso. Dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.-Me refiero cuando ambos partimos en caminos diferentes. Es raro en cierto modo.

-Por que?.Dijo Walter, sonriendo levemente apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Madeleine lo abrazó por su cuello, levantándolo apenas un poco para verlo a la cara. Acarició su rostro, mientras él corrió su cabello que cubría su rostro, dejándolo a la vista, descubriendo que era igual que en su juventud. Él, se acomodo entre sus piernas acariciando su cintura y mirándola, preguntándose el por qué de una mirada tan fría, por lo menos más de la normal.

-Por que, esta será la ultima vez que me verás.

Dijo en decisión, sonriendo amargamente acariciando su rostro. Walter, entrelazo sus dedos con los cabellos de Madeleine, sintiendo aun la suavidad y el mismo perfume delicado, que emanaba de ella. La mujer, lo abrazó por su cuello fuertemente, acariciando su cuello y besando ligeramente su barbilla. Él, masajeo su pecho sintiendo su piel suave y tersa, sin siquiera una sola imperfección.

No te creí en aquella ocasión

De verdad sería la última vez que te vería?

Me duele el tan solo pensar

Que decías la verdad

Viviste como quisiste en estos años?

Tuviste aquella felicidad?

Espero haber formado parte de ella

Por lo menos así

No me sentiría tan miserable.

Sonaron las 7.00 a.m, en aquella habitación, donde Walter se levantaba vistiéndose. Después de atarse los zapatos, sentado en el borde la cama volteo su cabeza viendo la cabellera blanca dispersada por la cama. Madeleine, estaba recostada de lado, con la sabana hasta su cintura, simplemente dormida. Tomó el anillo de rubí de la mesita de luz, colocándolo en su bolsillo. Los shanote los dejó en su lugar, miró a Madeleine descubriendo que nada en ella había cambiado, estaba seguro que al abrir sus ojos y sonreír ampliamente, podría ver a la misma joven de 17 años.

La cubrió con la sabana, quitándole el cabello de su rostro acariciando el mismo, sintiendo una completa suavidad. Ella, abrió levemente sus ojos semi-dormida, moviéndose haciendo ver que conservaba la figura de una joven, miró con los ojos entrecerrados que al suave sol brillaban levemente, a través de las cortinas.

-Vas a abandonarme de nuevo?. Preguntó en voz de dormida, suave y apagada.-Que hombre tan cruel.

-Por supuesto, no creo que te gustaría que me quedará aquí, no?. Replicó él, mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama.

-No, no me gustaría, ya pasamos por esa fase. Dijo Madeleine, acercándose a él, abrazándolo por su cuello.

-No me darás los buenos días?. Bromeó él, recordando graciosas ocasiones con esos ''buenos días''.

-Por supuesto, que no. Dijo ella, cortante sentándose contra el respaldar de la cama.-Estás muy viejo para eso.

-Amargada. Dijo Walter, sonriendo levemente.

Ella, se acercó sonriendo recordando lo mismo que él. Lo tomó por su corbata ligeramente haciéndolo acercarse, mientras que el acarició su cintura con ambas manos.

-Adiós, querido, Buena suerte. Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona besándolo.-La cena, está en el horno.

-En el horno?. Preguntó el, arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, no creas que esperaría toda la noche por ti, con una cena fría. Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Él, no hizo ningún acto más. Se levantó, tomando su gabardina negra, abriendo la puerta y marchándose como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Madeleine, lo vio marcharse tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. Se apoyo en el respaldar de la cama, mirando el techo. Teniendo los ojos entrecerrados levemente, de golpe los abrió. Movió su cabeza con brusquedad, hacia la mesita de luz a sus joyas. Busco entre ellas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, el anillo de rubí había desaparecido. Miró la puerta, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como algo quemó en su dedo. Exacto, en el descuido sintió el ardor del cigarrillo en su dedo. Lo apagó, y colocó el índice entre sus labios, como algo automático. Lo alejo, mirando su mano observando la leve quemadura. Sus ojos se llenaron de finas lágrimas, al descubrir en el dedo anular un anillo de oro, con un diamante en él. Abrazó sus rodillas, sucumbiéndose en el recuerdo. Sonriendo amargamente, recordando aquellos años junto a él.

Así que…aun conservabas ese anillo

Walter…

Sabes, de verdad cual era la diferencia

Entre esta noche

Y la mañana en que te fuiste?

Fue que…

No corrí para despedirme,

No corrí para alcanzar ese tren,

No volvería a permitir

Que mi orgullo fuera dañado de nuevo

Quizás ese fue el dolor y error de ambos

Proteger nuestro orgullo

Sigue siendo así…

No?

* * *

-Entonces…debería aceptarlo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?.

-Querida, has sido la mejor de mis alumnas. El joven Monserrat también ha resaltado entre los demás jóvenes, ambas son familias muy reconocidas, francamente creo que deberías hacerle caso de vez en cuando a Sir Islands. Dijo una mujer mayor, bebiendo de una taza de porcelana, un té.

Madeleine, se encontraba en el palacio de Buckingham, ahora mismo sentada frente a la mismísima majestad. Vestida, con una falda debajo de sus rodillas negra y acampanada, con una camisa de mangas cortas con algunos botones desabrochados, con un pañuelo en su cuello haciendo juego. Zapatos de tacón alto, su cabello sujetado en un moño y algunos mechones sueltos, labios rojos con un suave maquillaje.

-No estoy siendo desobediente, pero tampoco digo que no he obrado mal. Dijo la joven, desviando la mirada.-Me incomoda, tener que dejar muchas cosas de lado.

-Aunque no me creas, todos en su juventud han tenido amores. Pero, el único defecto, fue que eran pasajeros. Dijo su majestad, mirando a la joven directo a los ojos.

-No debería, por lo menos hablar con él?.

-La verdad, preferiría que no hables con él. Ese joven, solo te ha hecho ver los problemas como una diversión, pero…y tus obligaciones?, No eres cualquier joven, Madeleine. Tampoco eres cualquier Lady, tu caso es…''especial'', me entiendes, verdad?.

-Lo sé, su majestad. Pero, supongo que ya muchas familias saben de donde provengo. No debería ser eso una desventaja?.

-En lo absoluto. Cuando tu viejo mayordomo Chad, te trajo aquí sinceramente no creía que pudieras ser capaz de superar ni siquiera a Anne Robinson, pero me dejaste impactada.

-Nunca me había comentado eso, Majestad.

-No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, cuando comenzaste a cantar solo tenías 4 años. Rápidamente te convertiste en mi pupila especial, superando en una gran amplitud a Britanny Stanford.

-Que hay de ella? También, se le ha escogido un esposo?.

-Ella ha caído en picada en estos años, pero sí hace poco encontramos a alguien…''de su calaña''.

-Que quiere decir, en sí?.

-Un burgués, no proveniente de una familia aristócrata, la verdad la decisión la tomó su padre, no yo. Ella ha perdido su dote.

-Dote?.

-Exacto, ha perdido sus valores, tanto morales como físicos. No digo que no sea bella, en sí es bastante hermosa…me refiero, a que ha perdido su inocencia y también la dote financiera de su familia decayó un poco.

-Pero, mi dote financiera es casi igual que la de ellos. No debería, haber quedado yo también con un burgués?. Pregunto la joven, arqueando sus cejas.

-Oh, mi querida Madeleine. La dote de la familia Hellsing, se extiende bastante más de lo que piensas, y tú mi querida según estudios aun no has copulado, verdad?.

-No, majestad. Aun me sigo manteniendo virgen. Contestó la joven, con firmeza en decisión, a pesar de no ser cierto.

-Entonces, no debes dejarte influenciar.

Madeleine, frunció el ceño apretando sus puños sujetando suavemente su falda. Se levanto, caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola y volviendo a mirar a su majestad.

-Ya no soy una niña, Susanne. Dijo, mirando a la reina.-Si hago esto, es por que no tengo opción. Usted, hizo lo mismo no es así? Y, que volvería a dar con encontrar a aquel amor que fue forzada a creer, que era pasajero?. Francamente, todo se reduce a mí deber. Mi decisión es muy fuerte frente a él, y me veré obligada también a creerlo.

La reina, la miró frunció el seño pero luego suspiro, calmándose.-Después de todo…también, eres atrevida como tu madre. Entonces…lo aceptarás?.

-Me casaré con Justin Monserrat y no volveré a hablar con Walter. Es lo que debo hacer, no es así?. Dijo Madeleine, mirando a su majestad desde la puerta.

-Aprende, cual es tú lugar.

-Ya lo aprendí y me lo ha enseñado muy bien. Buenas tardes. Dijo cerrando la puerta y marchándose.

Aunque, piense en el cruel destino

La soledad que me acompañará

Existirá alguna luz?

Me siento tan miserable

Tengo que ser tan cruel con Walter?

Él me hizo conocer la libertad

Pero…

Suspirando a la libertad

Encontré el amor

Por eso me duele tanto, separarme de ella

El amor, me encadenó a Walter

Sigo pensando de la misma manera.

* * *

-Buen trabajo, Walter.

Comentó un general, mirando al shinigami salir con sangre en su camisa, de un edificio de los cuales entraban varios soldados. Walter, sonrió mirando al general que no superaba los 30 años, recién enlistado a la organización Hellsing.

-Gracias, Ferguson. Respondió Walter, mirando como los soldados entraban en aquel edificio.-Solo quedan algunos cavadores y ghouls.

-Mataste al vampiro que estaba a la cabeza, verdad?.

-Sí, por supuesto. No fue la gran cosa, o quizás ya me he acostumbrado a esto.

-Me gustaría, estar así de acostumbrado.

-No se preocupe, general. Dijo el shinigami, sonriendo burlón.-Si hubiera estado en la guerra allí, sí tendría que haber muerto del miedo.

-Hablas como alguien muy mayor, Walter. Comentó Fergusson, riendo.

-Es que estoy viejo, en cualquier momento me saldrán arrugas y usaré bastón.

El general, estallo a carcajadas.-Entonces, yo ya debería estar en la tumba. Bromeó el también, buscando algo en su bolsillo. A propósito, cuantos años tienes, chico?.

-Amm, voy a cumplir 18 en dos meses.

El sujeto, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro al parecer, con una incrustación de rubí en ella.-Ten cuidado que Sir Arthur no te vea, entonces. Dijo él, arrojándole el anillo.

-Para que quiero esto?. Dijo Walter, suspirando.

-No es para ti, ímbecil. Preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.-Tienes novia, verdad?

-No sé, si llamarla novia. Contestó el shinigami, riendo nervioso en un suave sonrojo.

-Pero dáselo de todas formas, cuando te salgan arrugas ella te querrá igual.

Walter, miró al sujeto y sonrío levemente. Caminó, hasta el camión de misiones que usaba la organización, subiéndose junto a otros soldados. Miró el anillo, unas iniciales por dentro no quedarían nada mal, pensó. Luego, miró por la ventana recordando mientras cerraba los ojos.

Es cierto…

Dentro de unos días

De cumplirán 3 años desde que

Conocí a Madeleine

Hemos tenido

Nuevas altas y bajas

De verdad me ahorró mucho trabajo

Encontrar algún regalo para ella

Dime, Madeleine…

De verdad crees, que lo nuestro es pasajero?

* * *

Madeleine, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, en su cuarto. Tomó la pinza que sostenía su cabello y lo dejó suelto, comenzándolo a peinar, cuando dejó el peine a un lado se miró en el espejo. De verdad, tendría que abandonar a Walter? El hecho solo la hacia poner más deprimida aun.

_-La verdad, preferiría que no hables con él._

La voz de la reina, retumbó en su mente. No debía hablar con Walter…entonces, como le diría que todo había terminado?. Pensó en muchas opciones, pero ninguna era convincente, si lo hablara estaba segura que terminaría en sus brazos, como siempre sucedía. Lo más hermoso para ella, era sentir aquella calidez del pecho de su mayordomo, era una extraña sensación en la piel que frente a cualquier problema la hacía sentir, extrañamente bien.

Frunció el ceño, al escuchar los pasos a la lejanía. Se quitó los guantes, tomando un pañuelo de papel quitándose el maquillaje. No tardó en escucharse suaves toques a ella.

Walter, se había dirigido a paso rápido al cuarto de Madeleine, después de haberse cambiado las prendas ensangrentadas. Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Madeleine aun no había regresado?, o mejor dicho, desde cuando tenía modismos para entrar en su cuarto. Claro se podría estar duchando o vistiendo, y terminaría siendo acusado de pervertido y sinvergüenza. Pero, sea como sea al tocar nuevamente y no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Madeleine, con la cabeza baja supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Madeleine, toque pero no me contestaste. Dijo el joven, entrando y parándose junto a ella.

No obtuvo respuesta de la joven.

-No te comportes así, últimamente me has estado ignorando estos días. Se quejó, haciendo un falso enojo.

Ella siguió sin decir una palabra.

El joven, la miró. Estaba con la espalda derecha, mirando el piso y entrecerrando los ojos. Walter tomo su mano, comenzándose a preocupar.-Que te pasa, Madeleine?. Pregunto, suavemente.

Ella, alejó su mano posándola sobre su regazo, junto a la otra. Cerró sus ojos y se levantó, con la cabeza baja.-Tengo que hablar contigo, Walter. Dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Walter, tomó su mano mirándola fijamente y frunciendo el ceño.-No me tomes como estupido, Madeleine.

Madeleine, abrió sus ojos levantando la cabeza. Frunció el ceño el lagrimas, mirándolo fijamente.-Si, hago esto…es por mi propia decisión. Dijo severamente, soltando la mano de Walter.

-Que harás, entonces?. Dijo Walter, desafiándola pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

-Me casaré con Justin, Walter. Dijo ella, desviando la mirada clavándola en el piso.-No quiero volver a verte.

El mayordomo, abrió sus ojos. En verdad sabía que diría eso, pero nunca pensó que fuera a doler tanto. No había tomado tiempo de prepararse, lo vio venir pero una sonría amplia de ella, bastaba para alejar esa premoción. Peino su cabello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Los abrió mirando fijamente a Madeleine, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo el anillo que Fergusson le había dado para ella. Apretó los dientes, y sus puños.

-Eres una mujer…muy egoísta, Madeleine. Dijo Walter, mirándola fijamente.

Madeleine, abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Egoísta? No habría escuchado mal?, sea como fuese, eso mismo dijo. Egoísta, una mujer egoísta. No tenía argumentos para defenderse…tenía razón, en todo contexto. Por qué, tenía que ser tan cruel…solo con Walter?. La había defendido, en todo momento y ayudado, para que el recibiera eso a cambio?.

-Tienes razón, soy una mujer…muy egoísta. Dijo fríamente, mirándolo a los ojos con una leve y amarga.-Pero…

Obtuvo la mirada del shinigami.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Sé…que fui egoísta, todo este tiempo…pensé en mí misma, al tener amoríos contigo. Olvidé…cual es mí lugar.

Lo siguiente, que escuchó la joven fue la puerta cerrarse, dejandola sola. Sola?...exacto, ahora…solo tendría que vivir por los demás, volviendo a tener el mismo vacío que sentía antes.

Ahora…que más queda?

Ese momento

Quizás no fue el más doloroso de mi vida

Pero dolió

Como todos los recuerdos

Que tengo contigo, Walter

Ahora que hemos madurado

Cada uno tuvo su historia

Un tiempo estuvo entrelazada

Nada tuvo un final feliz

Espero que…

Sin mí puedas continuar.

Ya no moriremos juntos

Eso te entristece?

* * *

_Oh…_

_Lady Madeleine_

_Te extraño, Cariño…_

_Ya no puedo sentir tu piel…_

_Y aunque en el mundo…_

_Solo fuiste una más_

_Pero pienso_

_Como duele_

_No volver a verte…_

_Lady Madeleine…_

Un triste canto femenino, se escuchaba. Era una joven mujer…de unos, 23 años. Delgada, de cabello negro y lacio con ojos grises metálicos. Se posaba en un balcón lleno de nieve, vistiendo unas botas de tacón, un vestido negro de mangas largas y una gabardina color vainilla, sujetada en su cintura que era fina y delgada. La voz de la joven, parecía romper el corazón de cualquiera, más aun por el clima que acompañaba la tristeza.

_Mientas más lo pienso…_

_Más me duele_

_Oh…My Lady Madeleine_

_Y ahora…que haré sin ti?_

_Nunca pienses que te olvidaré_

_Te seguiré extrañando_

_Lady Madeleine…_

_En España o Italia_

_No saben quien eres!_

_No tienes idea de cuanto de extraño!_

_Me has roto el corazón…_

_Es peligroso…_

_Y aunque he sabido la verdad_

_No he de odiarte!_

_No puedo ser capaz de culparte de nada_

Apoyado en el barandal de aquel balcón. Se hallaba un hombre con un traje negro y una gabardina negra también, de cabello negro y sujetado en una coleta. De ojos grises metálicos, tenía un cigarrillo en sus labios y un monóculo, miraba el cielo viendo como caía la nieve en copos, perdiéndose en el canto de la joven. Tenía algunas arrugas y un cierto aire con aquella joven que miraba el horizonte.

_No tienes idea…_

_De cuanto te han amado_

_Siempre me he culpado_

_Siempre me ha dolido_

_Pero, es imposible de creer_

_Que aun así me hayas amado_

_Con una sonrisa_

_Me hacías tan feliz!_

Se escuchaba también, dando el ritmo necesario, una armónica. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, donde dentro se oía aquella armónica que daba el ritmo melancólico y lúgubre que tenía la canción. No se veía quién la tocaba, pero quien fuera que fuese, tenía dolor en el corazón.

_Aunque ya no te volveré a ver_

_Quiero que sepas…_

_Que de verdad te amé,_

_Tus errores y defectos_

_Son nulos comparados con tu amor_

El hombre de traje negro, miró a la joven quién sin desafinar, las lágrimas caían sin parar de mirar el horizonte. Eran tan iguales, que el solo hecho de verla hacía que su corazón le duela poco a poco y aumentando. A pesar de llorar, una leve sonrisa se hacía ver en su rostro, como si estuviera con esperanza en ella. De su cuello, colgaba una cadena delicada y fina, donde un dije de plata, con la forma de una mariposa había en ella. Con algunos brillos en ella, le hicieron recordar quizás lo mucho que había crecido. La joven miró al sujeto, que comenzó a seguir la letra suavemente, quizás sintiendo más aun el sentimiento de la misma que ella.

_Aunque el tiempo pase…_

_Te seguiré extrañando_

_Puedes confiar en que mi amor es verdadero_

_Pero nada…_

_Nunca nada me detendrá_

_Eso me has enseñado_

_Nada te detiene al amar_

_Oh, My Madeleine!_

La joven paró en un momento, viendo a aquel sujeto, él la miró y sonrió, ambos volviendo a seguir la letra. La armónica seguía sonando, acompañado del viento y la nieve.

_Entonces, Madeleine…_

_Finalmente de has ido_

_Fuiste feliz?_

_No dudes que yo sí lo fui_

La melodía se detuvo…como si el tiempo también lo hubiese hecho. La joven, miró el horizonte mientras el viento peinaba su cabello hacía atrás. Una mirada decidida, pero al mismo tiempo ocultando melancolía y tristeza.

-Finalmente…ella se fue. Dijo, mirando fijamente el horizonte, con una voz firme y decidida.

-Pero…parece que nunca, sabremos que fue lo que pasó. Comentó, el sujeto apoyándose en el barandal, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

-De verdad…la odias, padre?. Preguntó la joven, mirando al sujeto fijamente.

-Nunca odie a tu madre, Jeniffer. Si, todo esto pasó…fue por algo, como ella solía decir. Dimos todo por el todo…pero perdimos.

-Sinceramente…no sé, como despertar y no oír sus tacones por los pasillos.

-Ella…tenía mucho dolor en su corazón. Este es un gran descanso para ella…deberías comprender eso.

-Pero…y ahora? No sé que haré, siempre me sentí protegida con ella. Es decir…Londres y Francia quedan muy lejos...como para que estés conmigo.

-Tienes al idiota que toca la armónica. Dijo él, sonriendo burlón.-Te cuidará…después de todo es su deber.

-Papá. Llamó la joven.

-Hm?.

-Tú estarás para siempre conmigo…verdad, papá?.

'' _¿Tú, estarás para siempre conmigo…verdad, Walter?''_

Resonó aquella voz dulce pero decidida en un amargo recuerdo. Pero, sin embargo sonrió amargo pero a la vez sereno, quizás porque así era su carácter.

-Siempre estuve contigo, Jennifer. Pero, no lo estaré para siempre…ya no puedo estar, vigilando que al trepar por los árboles de los jardines, te caigas y esté para atraparte.

-No quiero estar sola…

-Me recuerdas…mucho a tu madre. Dijo el sujeto, suspirando y mirando hacia dentro.-No tocarás el final?.

Preguntó al cuarto que estaba con las luces apagadas. A los pocos minutos, la armónica volvió a sonar, como si fuera el triste final de aquella canción. Jeniffer, sonrió amargamente, tomando el brazo de su padre apoyándose junto a él. Cerrando suavemente los ojos, mientras el colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

-Espero poder cantar como ella algún día. Dijo Jeniffer, mirando el piso lleno de nieve, cuando finas lágrimas comenzaron a verse.-Me duele no tenerla a mi lado.

-Cree…que…a mí, me duele más aún. Ella me lo advirtió…pero no le creí, dudo que haya sido un suicidio, él y tú eran su razón de vivir. Todo, quedo como un misterio pero…estoy seguro que si investigaríamos, ella se molestaría, incluso desde el más allá. Dijo el sujeto, en una sonrisa muy leve y amarga, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Jeniffer.

Jeniffer tomó aire, comenzando a cantar de nuevo con el alma y corazón, acompañada suavemente por su padre.

_Oh, Lady Madeleine_

_Te diré entonces…_

_Nunca te olvidaré_

_Y si lo hago_

_Es por qué ocupas un lugar más importante_

_Que el mismo recuerdo para mí_

_No sabes cuánto te extraño,_

_Ahora que todo finalizó…_

_Por favor_

_No te olvides de mi amor…_

_Ahora…_

_Solo descansa en paz._

_¡Oh, My Lady Madeleine!_


	11. Sueño con tù Piel

La noche en la cual

Tuve intimidad por primera vez

No fue algo especial, como para predecir que ocurriría

Pero, se convirtió en la noche de mi vida

Es raro eso?

Por lo menos, para mí

Fue un momento importante

Pero...No solo por el mismo placer se hizo especial

Sino, por quién hiso esa noche memorable

-Madeleine

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo XI**

''Sueño con tú piel''

_Alemania, 1954_

-Algo aquí, debe espantar a los clientes. Comentó un joven moreno, suspirando.

Miró el lugar donde estaba, no muy amplio pero tampoco extremadamente pequeño. Lo que parecía un bar, parecían ser las 10.30 a.m a razón del suave sol que iluminaba por las ventanas. Las luces no estaban encendidas, pero la luz solar era más que suficiente. El joven moreno, se apoyaba en la barra vestido con un traje de mozo y teniendo una servilleta en la mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-Es de mañana y ya, pasó la hora del desayuno, Mark. Contestó una mujer de unos 45 años de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, suspirando.

-Que aburrimiento, Claire. Dijo Mark, sentándose en la barra y apoyando su cabeza allí.-En la noche solamente este lugar se llenará.

La campana de la puerta se escuchó, haciendo mirar a las dos personas de repente. Entró un joven de unos 22 años, alto, delgado de cabello negro y ojos grises. Vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos y unos botones desabrochados. Tenía un saco negro en sus manos y un sombrero negro.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué, no vienen clientes. Dijo Clarie, suspirando y sentándose enfrente de Mark.

El hombre, rió entre dientes dejando sus pertenencias en una mesa cercana y saludando a Mark, quien al parecer no superaba los 17 años.

-Tus arrugas espantan, por eso mismo. Dijo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente.-Frank debe estar tan ciego, pobre de él.

Mark rió a carcajadas mientras que Claire quiso golpear su cabeza con una revista, sin éxito. Frunció el ceño mirando al sujeto, caminar hasta el final del bar donde había un pequeño escenario. Un piano y otros instrumentos se posaban allí. Acarició el piano de cola y revisó las cuerdas del mismo.

-Está justo como lo dejó anoche, Sr. Dornez. Dijo Mark sonriendo ampliamente mostrando dientes blancos, contrastando con su piel morena, golpeando levemente la madera del piano.

-Lo sé, confío que estará bien aquí pero estoy dudando en su afinación. Analizó el sujeto, acariciando su barbilla.

-Es porque lo ha estado maltratando al pobre, entonces. Dijo el muchacho, mientras el Sr. Dornez se sentaba frente al mismo.

-Dale un descanso al pobre piano, Walter. Dijo Claire, apoyándose en la barra.-Hace solo unas semanas que lo terminaste de pagar y ya lo estás arruinando.

-Pero él, es el único que conozco que puede tocar el piano, Claire. Dijo Mark, mirando como Walter probaba las teclas del piano.-Y eso que conozco mucha gente aquí!.

-No me gustan los pianos, suenan muy fuertes. Prefiero los saxofones.

-Sr. Dornez, donde aprendió a tocar?. Pregunto Mark, mirando a Walter.

Él, paró de tocar bruscamente mirando las teclas y suspirando. Recordó vagamente mientras miraba algunas partituras que estaban sobre el mismo. Tranquilamente miró a Mark quien sonreía levemente, como cualquier muchacho.

-Aprendí escuchando a una vieja amiga. Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Deberías llamarla para que te escuche alguna vez. Comentó Claire, limpiando unos vasos.

-No. Dijo el cortante pero sin perder tranquilidad en la voz.

-Por qué?. Preguntó de pronto Mark.

-Ella, debe estar caminando hacia el altar en este mismo momento.

_Londres, 1947._

En la antigua mansión Hellsing, ya era de noche quizás llegando a las 2:30 a.m, era una noche donde un frio viento soplaba con suavidad si uno lo sentía a flor de piel, sentía finas agujas en la misma. Del lado posterior a la mansión, se puede decir que en el lado de las habitaciones, a pesar que solo una era ocupada.

-Estará dormido?. Pregunto para sí misma, Madeleine mirando a Walter junto a ella.

Ambos, estaban en el cuarto de la joven, sintiendo el frio viento de otoño llegando a invierno, que entraba por el balcón de la joven que estaba semi abierta. Madeleine, estaba desnuda con la sábana blanca llegando a su cintura recostada boca abajo, su cabello esparcido por la almohada. Giro su cabeza, mirando a Walter junto a ella sin ningún tipo de ropa, boca arriba al parecer dormido profundamente. Madeleine, lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos, acercándose lentamente. Tan rápido había pasado todo?, ni siquiera ella podía creerlo, a pesar que tenía un leve dolor en su entrepierna. Miró a través de las sabanas, unas manchas de sangre. Se sonrojó levemente, recordando que allí quedó su virginidad. Suspiro, levantándose un poco corriendo su cabello y recostando parte de su cuerpo sobre Walter. Lo abrazo por su cuello, besando ligeramente su mejilla, reposando su cabeza contra la suya.

-No estoy dormido. Dijo Walter en susurro, cerrando algo fuerte sus ojos y luego abriéndolos suavemente.

-Pero hace casi de media hora que te estoy mirando y no moviste ni siquiera un musculo. Respondió la joven, también en susurro acariciando su pecho mientras el joven posaba sus brazos entorno a la cintura de ella, cerrando sus ojos.

-Me dormí cuando terminamos, después que tú lo hiciste. Luego me desperté y me mantuve con los ojos cerrados. Explico Walter, bajando su mano derecha acariciando los muslos de Madeleine.

-Me dormí tan rápido?. Dijo la joven, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Walter, colocándose sobre él.

-Es obvio, fue tu primera vez.

-Como lo sabes?. Pregunto la joven mirándolo algo sonrojada.

-Pues, cuando entré en ti gritaste y me dijiste: ''Para duele mucho, desgraciado''. Dijo Walter, sonriendo burlón ocultando risitas.

-Vaya…pero tú también, esta fue tu primera vez.

Walter se sonrojó, girando y frunciendo el ceño.-No es cierto. Refunfuñó, apoyando su pecho sobre los senos de Madeleine, estando a centímetros de sus labios.

-No me mientas, era obvio.

-De todas formas, como lo sabes?.

-Pues, te asustaste cuando grité y además, no controlaste tú…''accidente''.

-Pero parece que te entretuviste mucho con eso. Dijo él, burlón.

Madeleine frunció el ceño, girando.-No tienes que decir nada de eso. Dijo arqueando una ceja.-Por lo menos, usaste un condón, no?

-A no ser que quieras quedar embarazada, lo usaré. Dijo Walter, acariciando su cintura mostrándole un pequeño sobrecito de plástico abierto.-Fui precavido, pero no deberías depender de mí en eso.

El joven, giró acomodándose en sus piernas, mientras hundía su cabeza en sus pechos, besándolos suavemente.

-Walter, de nuevo no. Dijo Madeleine, colocando las manos sobre su pecho.

-Porqué, no?. Contesto el joven, besando el cuello de la joven.-Oh, vamos no seas aburrida.

Madeleine, suspiro sentándose en su cama.-No tienes ni la menor idea, de lo que duele después de esto!. Dijo, acariciando su estomago.

Walter, la tomó por su cintura de pronto, recostándola sobre el colchón hundiéndose sobre él. Besó su cuello, bajando a sus pechos haciendo que en los pellizcos, la joven diera suaves gemidos. Acarició su pecho, subiendo a su hombros y clavando sus uñas en su espalda al sentir como Walter movió de pronto sus caderas hacia ella.

-Walter. Gimió Madeleine, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del joven.-Después de esto, no te abuses.

El mayordomo, movió sus caderas mas suavemente acariciando el estomago de Madeleine, besándola en sus labios.-Trataré de no hacerlo. Respondió el, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sonriendo.

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo, si me dejas embarazada. Dijo Madeleine, sintiendo los choques de Walter con su piel.

Walter, tomó mechones de su cabello en su mano, besándola acariciando sus piernas. Bajó su cabeza, suspirando ásperamente mientras miraba a Madeleine directo a sus ojos.

-Y yo, no me haré cargo si tu vida, se transforma en un infierno. Dijo Walter, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

Madeleine no respondió, cerró sus ojos entrando en éxtasis abrazando a Walter. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, por lo que Walter al darse cuenta de eso, apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada. Tomando a la joven por su cintura, apoyándola en su pecho y acariciando su cabello, mirando en el rincón del cuarto se hallaban los altos tacones de Madeleine. Quedó dormido, acariciando su largo y lacio cabello, durmiendo y pensando en el éxtasis que tenía gracias a esa nueva experiencia que había tenido.

Sabes, Madeleine

Extraño el sonar de tus tacones,

O mirarte desde abajo, incluso desde lejos

Viéndote pequeña y perfecta para mí

Pero nunca fui capaz de luchar por ti,

No me sentía en mí jurisdicción para hacerlo

Incluso ahora

Sigue siendo así.

-Walter.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde que Madeleine le había anunciado a Walter sobre su compromiso. Ninguno se miró ni habló en ese tiempo, poco a poco se fueron distanciando nuevamente, el verano y la primavera pasaron bastante rápido. Al igual que los exámenes para la admisión de universidades. Podría decirse que la mayoría de los alumnos de aquel aristocrático colegio, habían mandado cartas y hecho exámenes de todo tipo.

En la mansión Hellsing, el joven mayordomo recibía muchísimas cartas de universidades, para Madeleine y él. Miró entonces, la cantidad bastantes y muy buenas, sería acaso que los exámenes habían servido?. Separó las suyas de las de Madeleine, en total 24 universidades en distintos lugares, 12 para él y 12 para ella, pero quizás de diferentes facultades. No tenía ánimos como para abrirla, tenía que salir de urgencia hacia una misión. Ya no estaba de humor, como para pelear simples vampiros sin importancia quizás como mucho hacer sus quehaceres como mayordomo, pero nada más. Escuchó la puerta de entrada, quién había salido y vuelto ahora para que él no se haya dado cuenta?. Los tacones, fueron una respuesta más que suficiente.

Suspiró, sintiendo curiosidad el por qué su ama había salido sin previo aviso y vuelto ya de noche. Asomó su cabeza por un pasillo, viéndola tener en sus manos un maletín con diversos diseños, no entendía la vestimenta de la joven. Su cabello recogido en un extraño moño, una falda acampanada llegando a sus rodillas bordó, bordada con extraños dibujos. Zapatos de tacón alto y correa del mismo color, camisa negra con los mismos diseños y llena de volados con mangas cortas. Guantes negros con volados, cerró la puerta tras sí, suspirando con los labios color borgoña y pestañas arqueadas. Caminó rápido en lo que podía por los tacones, subiendo por las escaleras y donde Arthur quien también estaba sin aviso previo, la esperaba.

-Recogiste tu vestido, ya?. Preguntó el Sir, apoyándose en el barandal mientras Madeleine subía los últimos escalones.

-Sí, fue un viaje largo y tuve la oportunidad de comprar este traje también. Dijo Madeleine, sonriendo dando una suave vuelta, mirando su extraño vestir.

_-Tiene 157 vestidos, para que quiere otro más?. Ni hablaré de su ropa usual. Susurró Walter para sí mismo, escuchando la conversación._

-No deberías usarlo aquí, no es París. Comentó Arthur, sonriendo levemente divertido.

_-París?,Se fue hasta Francia para comprar un estúpido vestido?._

-Pero Francia tiene los mejores vestidos que he visto en mi vida. Insistió la joven, quien también para completar el atuendo tenía un sombrero algo pequeño bordó con blanco y bordados junto con flores y adornos diversos.

-Deja de tirar el dinero. Dijo Arthur, suspirando.-Aun estamos en la post-guerra, pero tienes suerte de que somos de una clase social alta, de lo contrario ni en tus sueños más locos viajarías hasta París por un simple vestido.

-Pero, no es un simple vestido, Arthur. Siguió insistiendo Madeleine, mientras la gasa negra del sombrero cubría su ojo derecho.-Es mi vestido para mi cumpleaños núm. 18.

Walter, quedó callado unos minutos, mientras su mente procesaba la información. Veamos, Madeleine había salido vaya uno a saber cuando, a París por un simple vestido?. Pero claro, al final de todo no fue solo un simple vestido, sino que también compró un traje y al parecer gastó bastante dinero como para que Arthur se quejara levemente. Todo esto llevó a un simple racionamiento para sintetizar: Había olvidado, que dentro de unos días sería el cumpleaños de Madeleine y se haría un baile en su honor por sus 18.

Como haberlo olvidado?, tenía que buscar regalo y un traje, demasiado para él. Su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, para llegar a la cocina tomando sus cartas de la universidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien…ella querría que él fuera? sea como sea tenía que acompañar a sir Arthur de todas maneras. Por lo tanto tendría que comprar un traje…traje de gala? Nunca había usado uno, tendría que ir a lo de un sastre. El regalo quizás sea lo de menos, no se preocupaba por que resalte sin mencionar que tendría bastante competencia aristócrata para ello.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, para que por lo menos pueda pensar en lo que tenía que hacer en este mismo momento. Tomó aire, dejando de nuevo las cartas (sin abrir aún) sobre la mesa y saliendo a paso rápido hacia el campo de prácticas donde estaban los demás soldados.

Madeleine, después de charlar con su hermano fue a su habitación, dejando el maletín sobre su cama y mirando el traje que llevaba puesto. Desde que cumplió los 15 años le comenzó a llamar la atención los ostentosos trajes de la época, peinados muy elaborados y sobre todo…Gastar dinero cuando Inglaterra estaba en crisis financiera por la post-guerra. Caminó hasta su armario el cual en este trayecto de meses, los 45 vestidos y trajes que tenía de época veraniega se convirtieron en más de 157 vestidos y muchos más trajes. Abrió las dos puertas de par en par, dando a lucir muchos trajes los más queridos por ella en maniquíes y los demás colgados con gran prolijidad.

No hacía falta decir que el armario, era increíblemente grande. Sombreros, carteras, cientos de pares de zapatos, unos pocos vestidos de cuando ella tenía 14 ya que los demás los había guardado en el ático y cajas. Joyería de piedras preciosas se posaba en una mesita dentro de una caja de cristal, la joven lady daba a notar que adoraba todo lo que fuera de hermoso y más si era costoso. Pequeñas cajas transparentes, acomodadas en cajones alineados con pares de guantes diversos. Amante de la moda, la joven cuando iba a tiendas de ropa y hacia diseñar un vestido a su gusto. Sin mencionar, los muchos trajes ya hechos que compraba allí, era de esperarse que su frase favorita fuera:

''No importa el precio, hágalo rápido''.

Eso la hacía sentir llena de poder y tener todo lo que quería en la palma de su mano. Quizás el gran defecto que tenía era ese, lucir mejor que nadie y derrochar dinero por un vestido que como le decía su hermano:

''-Solo lo usarás una vez.''

A lo que ella respondía:

''-Pero será único, entonces.''

Miró por bastante tiempo sus trajes admirándolos, sintiéndose tan dichosa en ese sentido por ser de la clase alta, a pesar de tener los inconvenientes de libertad. Cada tela era diferente a la otra, incluso algunas habían dejado de mostrarse como antes, tenía el cuerpo para lucirlo por lo tanto usaba un traje diferente cada día. La sencillez que tenía cuando niña, se había quedado atrás para pasar a la soberbia de los finos trajes y cosas lujosas, verdaderamente la aristocracia tenía sus buenas ventajas. Dio una vuelta, mirándose al espejo luciendo su nuevo traje, era extraño pero lo adoraba. Fue hasta su cuarto nuevamente tarareando una melodía, haciendo ver que estaba de buen humor. Quitó los seguros del maletín, para levantar la tapa y ver el vestido que había dentro.

Color champagne, largo y de finos breteles que tenia bordes bordados con mostacillas redondas que parecían ser perlas pequeñas. La parte del corsé extremadamente trabajada con bordados diversos, mientras que en la parte de la falda era algo ancha y bastante delicada, con los bordados cayendo como si fueran destellos. Pero a pesar de eso, la joven pensaba que no era suficiente. Faltaban sus zapatos, peinado y su maquillaje. Ya casi, no faltaba mucho tiempo solo 3 días para ser oficialmente mayor de edad. Tomó el vestido llevándolo a un armario, mirando un maniquí con un vestido negro con algunos destellos que se ataba al cuello.

-Sal de aquí. Le dijo al vestido, mirándolo y quitándolo del maniquí.-Eres de temporada pasada, estamos en casi pleno invierno.

Lo quitó con cuidado, colocándolo en una percha y colgándolo junto con los demás vestidos. Mientras que el nuevo favorito, ocupaba el lugar en el maniquí que luego se movió al centro del increíblemente gran armario, para ser el centro de atención. Suspiro con una sonrisa, perdiéndose en el vestido, cuando una mala pisada sobre el piso contra los finos tacones aguja que usaba la hicieron tropezar levemente. Haciendo mirar una caja que había olvidado hacia bastantes años. La misma se ubicaba debajo de la ropa para salir al aire libre, junto a zapatos deportivos y más recodaba pero no qué tenía, un contenido extraño quizás. Zapatos o vestidos olvidados. Sea como haya sido, se acercó tomando la caja y sentándose en el piso mirándola. Una caja de leve grosor, y baja estatura comparándola con una caja normal de cartón. No tenía ninguna inscripción, pero decidió abrirla.

Lo primero que vió, fue un vestido vainilla de finos breteles de verano. Detrás de ese, uno bordó con mangas y una cinta blanca en su cintura. Eran pequeños pero los recordaba.

-Son…los vestidos que olvidé. Murmuró ella, con una sonrisa melancólica acariciando los vestidos, quitándose el sombrero extraño.

Detrás de ellos, había un par de guantes blancos y una serie de cartas. Sus ojos se humedecieron mirando los sobres y el remitente. Había sido tan cruel como para olvidar dichas cartas que le daban aliento cada noche soportando bombardeos?. No se sentía con la valentía para abrir las cartas y sumergirse en un recuerdo casi cercano. Detrás de esas cartas, una fotografía.

Aquel que antes era niño mayordomo, parado y al parecer sorprendido mirando hacia el frente a pesar que su cuerpo estaba algo inclinado. Junto a él, la mismísima lady vistiendo ese vestido vainilla con un sombrero de copa ancha que el shinigami tenía en su mano y sostenía un mechón de su pelo. Sonrió recordando esos buenos momentos junto a él, sintiendo el vacío en el corazón sabiendo que lo había tratado tan mal. Pero, no por más que quiera arreglar las cosas con él, Walter no cedería fácilmente. Recordó sonrojándose y sintiendo una presión en el pecho, recordando las caricias del shinigami por su cuerpo. Sus besos y cariños lo hacían extrañarlo en exceso, por lo menos sentir esos abrazos sorpresivos que solía recibir de su parte. Caminó por su cuarto, extasiándose cada minuto recordando esa noche. Desabrochó dos botones de su camisa negra, sentía calor. Decidió refrescarse, caminando por los pasillos hasta la cocina. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, sintió el sonido de vidrios rotos provenientes de allí. Pestañeó varias veces, corriendo en lo que sus tacones daban preguntándose a qué se debía ese sonido.

Walter, había llegado a la mansión Hellsing. Nunca había tenido una misión tan mala como la de aquella noche, no porque los vampiros hayan sido fuertes sino porque él estaba tan distraído que termino bastante herido. Tenía cortes en su espalda que se haya hecho con sus propios hilos, sin mencionar las cientos de marcas en sus manos. Algo que estaba de más decir, lo hacía sentir muy estúpido al lastimarse con sus propias armas.

Entró tambaleándose por el cansancio y el dolor, a la cocina. Sentándose un momento, peinando con sus dedos su cabello hacia atrás mirando la alacena donde habían vendas y otros medicamentos. Se levantó caminando hacia ella, abriendo la alacena y de pronto los vasos de vidrio mal acomodados de cristal cayeron algunos sobre su cabeza y los demás en el suelo. Se asustó dando muchos pasos hacia atrás, chocándose la parte inferior de su espalda contra la mesa de mármol. No tardó en escuchar fuertes y rápidas pisadas de tacones, bajar las escaleras. No tuvo que pensar quién era y cuando se levantó ayudándose de la mesa pudo ver el rostro de su ama, vistiendo el extraño traje. El sonido del vidrio lo había aturdido para que pudiera ver, que la joven sostenía su rostro preguntando que paso, pero no obteniendo respuesta. No pensó en reaccionar, quizás los golpes y el dolor junto con el sonido de vidrios rotos lo habían aturdido demasiado. Ya que, quedó arrodillado frente a Madeleine, abrazando su cintura hundiendo su cabeza en su estomago.

-Dime por qué, sigo buscando tu piel, Madeleine. Murmuró, acariciando sus caderas.-Eres una mujer muy cruel.

Madeleine, había quedado shockeada por las heridas del shinigami y un poco dolida por llamarla mujer cruel. Aunque ella misma, sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Suspiró, acariciando su cabello tomándolo por un brazo y subiéndolo sobre sus hombros. Y con las pocas fuerzas de él, subieron las escaleras. No era la primera ni tampoco la última vez que había pasado eso, la joven lo llevó hasta su cuarto sentándolo en su cama.

Se quitó los tacones para más comodidad y desarmó su extraño moño en el cabello. Caminó hacia el baño tomando vendas y alcohol, para volver al cuarto del shinigami quién al parecer se recuperaba del fuerte sonido de los vidrios. Sentado al borde de la cama, desabrochó su chaleco, quitó su corbata y la camisa, mientras Madeleine se sentaba sobre la cama tomando algodón y un poco de alcohol. La cabeza de Walter daba vueltas y vueltas, tanto que no sintió cuando Madeleine lo llevó a su cuarto y, se sentaba en su cama acariciando su espalda, quitando algunos trocitos de vidrio que habían quedado en su cabello también. Dio una inspiración profunda junto con un leve grito de dolor, cuando sintió el alcohol en su piel herida.

-No es mi culpa, que te hayas lastimado tanto, Walter. Dijo Madeleine, suavemente dando suaves toques en su espalda.

El, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apretando sus puños, tratando de organizar las ideas en su mente. Ni siquiera el sonido de las balas y bombas de la guerra, lo habían hecho aturdir tanto, quizás porque hacía ya bastante no tenía una misión. Sus ojos estaban cansados y su cuerpo también, necesitaba un descanso no había podido dormir en ya dos noches seguidas, a razón de acompañar a Sir Arthur a algunas reuniones, de las cuales no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué se hacían en la noche. Sería mejor no averiguarlo, pensó mientras sentía los finos y suaves dedos de Madeleine en su espalda, colocando algunas vendas en las heridas más graves.

La joven, observó detenidamente el cabello de Walter, quitando algunos trocitos de vidrio que habían quedado. Se quitó los guantes, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando la sangre se su espalda, suspiró sin ser oída. Lo pensó y repensó una y otra vez, qué le había visto hacía años a aquel joven que ahora estaña curando?. Sea lo que sea la llamaba a cada momento, le guste o no, ella ya lo había negado tomando su lugar como persona aristócrata. Le dolía en todo momento haberlo hecho, si por lo menos…hubieran accedido a algo secreto?. El, ya había dicho mil veces que no, dudaba seriamente que lo diría a las mil y un veces.

Suspiró nuevamente, peinando su cabello con sus dedos extrayendo los últimos trocitos de vidrio. Tomando el pañuelo, limpiando la sangre de sus dedos quitándole los guantes de shinigami, con total cuidado. Walter, observó a Madeleine limpiar y sanar sus heridas en total silencio, su apariencia cuando solía arreglarse bastante podía superar los 18 que estaba por cumplir. Pero, al estar sin maquillaje vestida en pijama y despeinada, no superaba los 15 años. No acertó nunca ni ella misma con su edad, o parecía de más o parecía de menos. Ahora mismo estaba maquillada no muy exageradamente pero tenía el toque usual en ella. Sus labios borgoña como su falda, hacían tener fantasías algunas ya cumplidas con ella.

-Walter. Susurró Madeleine, posando sus manos sobre los omoplatos de él.

Él, no respondió. Tomó una camisa limpia que había al borde de la cama, colocándosela y abrochándosela.

Sintió los sollozos de la joven, detrás de él al no escuchar respuesta. De verdad seguía enamorado de ella, pero no podía tenerla y no se sentía en su jurisdicción para robarla.

-Que sucede?. Preguntó, suavemente arqueando su espalda para que las vendas se acomoden.

-Que te paso?. Preguntó Madeleine, evitando el tema del cual de verdad quería hablar.

El mayordomo, se quitó los zapatos sentándose frente a Madeleine. Suspiró, acercándose y tomando su cintura como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, desabrochó su camisa descubriendo la ropa interior de la joven. Su sostén vainilla con bordados en negro, lo observó con detenimiento acariciando su pecho, mientras ella se sonrojo notablemente pero quedando paralizada. Colocó su rostro en su estomago plano y pálido, besándolo subiendo entre sus senos, pasando a su cuello y llegando a su rostro. La miró, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza roja como un semáforo ya que se notaba a razón de tu tez tan pálida. Al sentir su respiración contra la suya, abrió sus ojos mirándolo con timidez y algo de miedo al parecer.

-Tú, Madeleine. Dijo Walter, con una sonrisa amarga y triste.-Tú eres lo que me pasa.

La joven, abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras Walter abrazaba su cintura. Quitó sus brazos de las mangas de la camisa, acariciando el pecho de Walter desabrochando su camisa. Besó su cuello, por bastante tiempo para luego subir y besarlo en sus labios. Madeleine sintió por unos momentos, el calor del shinigami abrazándola como si todo se hubiera arreglado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, aferrándose a su camisa cerrando sus ojos.

-Para ser completamente sincero, me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

Dijo Walter, tan cortante como dulce, en susurro a su oído, haciendo que ella abriese suavemente sus ojos como si estaría esperando que dijera eso.

-Te rechacé una vez…y por más que quiera, no soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que debo ser, para arrastrarte junto a mí. Dijo Madeleine, suavemente sin mirarlo separándose.

-No es eso, sabes. Dijo Walter, alejándose un poco también mientras ella se colocaba su camisa.

-Entonces?.

-Yo no estoy dispuesto, a ser tu amante durante tu matrimonio. Debes aprender, que no soy tú juguete y que si quiero algo, tiene que ser con mis condiciones.

Madeleine, abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirándolo.

-Entonces, dime tus condiciones, Walter!. Dijo, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa aun con las lágrimas marcadas por su maquillaje en el rostro.

Walter, arqueó una ceja. Tomo las manos de Madeleine, alejándolas de él encendió un cigarrillo soplando una bocanada de humo mirando a la joven. Con un movimiento brusco, hizo que Madeleine quedara boca abajo contra el colchón. De colocó sobre ella, subiendo su camisa sin abrochar haciendo ver, tu lisa y blanca espalda. Mantuvo el cigarrillo en sus labios, acariciando su espalda rodeándola hacia su cintura y masajeando sus pechos. Quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios, sonriendo perversamente. En un movimiento lento, mantuvo el cigarrillo prendido contra la piel suave y lisa de Madeleine. La joven, dio un grito al sentir el dolor. Walter, cubrió su boca con la mano que tenía libre aun con aquella sonrisa perversa.

-Quiero que seas mía y de nadie más. Dijo Walter, acercándose a su oído mientras mantenía aun el cigarrillo contra su piel.

Madeleine, se aferró a las sabanas cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió como Walter retiro el cigarrillo, para luego sentir que besaba esa herida que había dejado. Se paró, tomando la camisa de Madeleine mientras ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos.

-Te declaré mía hace unas semanas, pero no estoy en mi jurisdicción como para detener todos tus planes. Dijo, dándole su camisa mirándola fijamente.-Pero te esperaré, seguiré buscando tu piel dormido.

La joven, levantó la vista viendo como Walter le llevaba una cabeza y media. Se colocó la prenda, abrochándosela sonrojada. Vio al mayordomo, delante de ella con las manos en sus bolsillos, se levantó caminando unos pasos abrazándolo por detrás en su cintura, de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa. Él, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir un extraño calor de Madeleine, no era tierno, ni herido, era un extraño calor que emanó de ella.

-No quiero que me esperes, porque no puedo ser tuya por más que quiera. Dijo ella, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda empapándolo de lágrimas.

-Por más que lo desee, no creo ser capaz de amar con tanta intensidad a nadie más. Dijo Walter, sonriendo dulcemente mirando el techo, acariciando las manos de Madeleine.

Esas palabras

Fueron las palabras, con las cuales Walter

Me declaró su amor.

Si lo analizo ahora

Parecía una película dramática,

Donde no hay un final feliz

Crees, de verdad Walter…

Que solo tú amas con tanta intensidad?

Aun tengo la marca del cigarrillo en mi espalda

Y espero que nunca desaparezca.

Pero aun si lo hiciera

Nunca desaparecería el amor que tengo por ti.

Porque…

Aún, después de tantos años juntos

Tantos separados

Nunca dejé de buscar tu piel estando dormida

Nunca dejé de pronunciar tú nombre

Incluso cuando te fuiste.

Seguiré llamando,

Gritando en sueños tú nombre

Rogando que sientas lo mismo

Te seguiré llamando, Walter…

Seguiré llamando, hasta que me respondas.

-Madeleine.


	12. Le Blâme

**Más que tú**

_Capitulo XII_

''_**Le Bl**__**âme''**_

_**(La culpa)**_

* * *

-Así que…supongo que es terminal, verdad?. Pregunto una mujer, en suave y cortante voz mirando hacia arriba.

-Me temo que sí, mí señora. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que se prolongue por más tiempo. Dijo el sujeto a cual miraba, un doctor de unos 35 años de edad.

-John…Dijo la mujer, mirándolo suavemente.- Mírame…Ya no soy ninguna jovencita, por más que quiera no pienso dejarme someter a extrañas medicaciones ni nada de eso, ya simplemente no me interesan. Dijo la mujer, con su rostro demacrado pero sin ninguna arruga.

John, cerró los ojos un momento y bajó la mirada sintiendo húmedos sus ojos.-P-Pero…m-mí señora.

-Recuerdo cuando tu padre te presentó aquí. Dijo la mujer, colocando una mascara de oxigeno en sus labios.-Ni siquiera llegabas a mi cintura. –Soltó una sonrisa melancólica.-El tiempo pasó, y no pienso hacer nada en contra de ello.

El sujeto, hizo una suave reverencia.-Entiendo, mi señora. Dijo el joven médico, bajando la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti, John. Puedes retirarte.

Aquella mujer, se encontraba postrada en una gran y acolchonada cama de tal lujosa mansión. Su cabello, sujeto en un moño despeinado, hacía ver su cabellera blanca o gris clara como sus diminutas arrugas en su piel. Delgada en exceso, el camisón de finos breteles la hacían ver más delgada aun. El suero ingresando en su cuerpo y el oxigeno que le permitía vivir. Era inútil hacer más, estaba muerta lo sabía y lo aceptaba libremente. Todos los días, repasaba toda su vida una y otra vez. Los sueños de cuando niña, las locuras y joven y el sentar cabeza de mayor. Entrelazó sus dedos, después de levantarse un poco y mirar su cuarto. Sintió aquel anillo de oro que reposaba en su dedo anular, lo miró y se denotaba el tiempo que hacía lo tenía. Miró apenas arriba y superpuesto a ese encontraba otro más joven y muchísimo más brillante y lujoso. Sus dedos delgados y largos, uñas pintadas de rojo, las cuales una vez la hicieron sentir la más importante de las mujeres.

Sus ojos turquesas, miraron al techo mientras su mano izquierda reposó en su corazón. Recordaba casi cada instante de aquellos días ''felices'' que tuvo en su juventud. Quizás, si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta en ese momento, las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Pero debió hacerlo…no podía dejar que él sufriera, a pesar que terminó sufriendo el doble con tal acción.

Sintió pasos que provenían de la puerta, finos tacones negros entraron. Muchos decían que era idéntica a ella, pero que nunca llegaría a tener el estilo que una vez inundó teatros y salones. Delgada y vestida con un vestido verde oscuro, entró denotando la mirada de tristeza seguida de dos mucamas.

-M-mamá?. Llamó, casi en susurro mirando a la mujer.

-Dime. Dijo ella a través de la máscara de oxigeno, girando su vista, abriendo sus ojos turquesas, su voz era fría pero firme con un toque de dulzura olvidada.

-Estamos casi listos, ya puedes ir vistiéndote para ir a Londres. Anunció, sentándose junto a ella.

-Bien. Dijo ella, levantándose con ayuda de las mucamas.

Lo siguiente que hizo aquella joven de no más de 25 años fue irse. Las mucamas se encargarían del resto, procedieron a vigilar que la señora pudiera vestirse ya que no le gustaba que lo hicieran por ella. Con ayuda se sentó en su tocador y peinaron su cabello en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos. Sus labios rojos y delineado, la hacían sentir con vida de nuevo, mientras que aquella falda ajustada a hasta su cintura le hacía tomar forma y su camisa blanca de mangas cortas con volados le daban un toque de elegancia que ella siempre solía dar. Se sentía débil pero no quería demostrarlo más de lo habitual.

Los zapatos de tacón aguja se colocaron en su lugar, mientras un mayordomo entró con una silla de ruedas.

-Señora Montserrat, está usted lista?. Preguntó mirándola.

Aquella mujer había perdido la mirada en su propio rostro. El hecho de que ya no era joven…el hecho del saber que estaba muriéndose en cierto modo la abrumaba, pero aun tenía cuentas que saldar antes de morir.

-Sí… Dijo casi en susurro, perdiéndose en su propio reflejo.

-Amo Matthew. Dijo el mayordomo un poco sorprendido al ver entrar a un joven de unos 35 años vestido con un traje negro.

-Toma un descanso, Alfred yo llevaré a la señora. Anunció mirándolo, y palmeando su hombro suavemente.

Aquel joven, cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar pensar en él. Eran iguales, su cabello sujeto en una coleta negra pero con sus mismos ojos, turquesas como los de ella.

-Mamá, estás lista?. Preguntó, mirándola y agachándose un poco, sonriendo.

-Sí. Dijo ella, fría y cerrando sus ojos.

El joven procedió a cargarla en brazos, mientras las mucamas llevaban la silla de ruedas detrás de ellos. Ella, solo pudo ''esconder'' su rostro en el hombro de su hijo, tal cual hacía cuando su padre la cargaba a ella.

Supongo que todo tiene su final…

Y este es el mío

No quiero hacer nada para prolongarlo

Pero tampoco voy a irme sin tener todo saldado

No sería digno de nadie

Tal atrocidad

-Por qué tienes esa insistencia en ir, mamá?. Preguntó Jeniffer, mirando a su madre mientras Matthew abrochaba su cinturón en el avión de los Montserrat.

-Tengo un compromiso. Respondió la mujer seca y fríamente, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Pero, su majestad no entiende que estás enferma y que necesitas descansar?. Siguió insistiendo la joven, preocupada por la salud de su madre.

La mujer no respondió, sino que cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su espalda contra el asiento. Matthew por su parte, le hizo una rápida seña a Jeniffer para que no dijera más nada que pudiera perturbar a su madre.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, donde la mujer simplemente podía ver por la ventanilla, mientras su hija iba y venía según ella para estirar las piernas. Jeniffer Angelique Montserrat, única y legitima. Se sentó impaciente, cruzando sus piernas frente a Matthew, quién en la misma pose leía un libro plácidamente.

Ya hacía 5 largos años que aquella mujer a la cual admiraba en todo sentido, comenzó a decaer después de la muerte de su padre. Un hombre, pacifico y de buen humor hasta donde ella llegó a conocer. La lucha contra su cáncer, cada vez era más y más difícil, pocas veces la escuchó tararear de nuevo una canción de navidad o levantarse en la mañana a regar las flores de su jardín. Los ojos de ella, se pronto se abrieron lentamente, cómo maravillada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Tocó el vidrio de la ventanilla, con sus dedos largos con uñas rojas haciendo decoración de elegancia.

-Cada vez…parece más sombría. Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sosteniendo una mirada melancolica.

-Madre, ya llegaremos será mejor que nos vayamos preparando. Después de todo fueron horas largas. Anunció Matthew, levantándose y caminando hacia la silla de ruedas.

-Iré caminando por mi cuenta. Dijo la señora mirando fijamente a su hijo, mientras se levantaba. Simplemente sus cambios rápidos de humor, eran cosa de terror.

-Mamá, estás débil, no voy a dejar que vayas así. Dijo su hijo, desafiándola con una voz gruesa y firme, tomándola de su brazo.

-No tienes ningún derecho de decidir qué quiero o que no quiero hacer, Walter!. Gritó molesta, asimismo abriendo sus ojos sorprendiéndose a sí misma, entregándose a un viejo recuerdo.

Matthew la miró igual de sorprendido, por lo cual soltó el brazo de su madre quién acomodó un mechón blanco de su cabello, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del avión que antes ya había aterrizado. Jenniffer esperaba al final de la escalera.

-Descuida, no creo que lo veas esta vez. Dijo Matthew, mirando a la nada de su madre. La mujer con los ojos opacos y sin vida, no respondió. Su nariz goteaba sangre y en un golpe, había caído en brazos de su hijo mayor.

_¿Mamá?_

* * *

_J.-Dime algo_

_Este es nuestro último vals_

_Cuando vas a regresar?_

_Perdona mi falta_

_Pero ya no puedo aguantar más_

_No tengo nada claro_

_Acaso te crees que voy a dejarte así?_

_M:-Dime acaso si vas a subirte a este barco_

_A dejar esta vida por completo_

_Te guste o no_

_Dime si alguna vez lo que sentiste fue de verdad_

_No te creo eso de una sola vez_

_Tampoco voy a luchar por un hombre que ni siquiera la hora da_

_M:/J:-La maldad está en nuestro alrededor_

_Lo demás es secundario_

_Asi que quieres que te diga?_

_Que voy a extrañarte y amarte por siempre?_

_Vaya tontería_

_J:-No es necesario pero sin embargo necesito que me digas_

_Como puedes ser tan miope?_

_Y no darte cuenta de las miles de oportunidades_

_M:-Te invito a ver detrás de escena_

_Para que sepas que no todo es color de rosa_

_Se lucha y se araña_

_Irse no es solución_

_M:J:-La maldad está a nuestro alrededor_

_No importa lo que me digas_

_No te creeré_

_Asi que por favor vete_

_M:-Llevate tus trajes_

_Y no me busques corazón_

_Estamos de acuerdo, corazón?_

_M:-Pero sin embargo_

_En las noches frias_

_Que puedo hacer?_

_Cuando semejante oportunidad aparece?_

_Debo tragarme mi orgullo?_

_O debo ceder_

_Cada vez que lo pienso_

_Debe estar bien_

_Pero sin embargo_

_Mi corazón se nubla_

_Es un sentimiento horrible_

_No se lo deseo a nadie…_

_*Sonido del último reflector*_

Se volvieron a encender, donde se veía gente de pie aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Los reflectores dieron a luz, a una joven de 18 años ya, vestida con un vestido blanco y roto, maquillaje desarreglado, lo mismo con su peinado. Junto a ella y de la mano, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vistiendo un uniforme gastado militar.

La joven, se separó y agradeció al público quién la ovacionó mientras llamaban al director, otorgándole un ramo de flores. Este fue cedido a la joven, quién gustosa dio junto a los demás actores una reverencia.

-Esperamos que la función haya sido de su gusto, los que deseen retirarse, podrán hacerlo por la puerta principal. Se oyó una voz gruesa masculina, hablando por un micrófono.

El telón se cerró, dejando al detrás de escena las luces suficientes para que todos se dispersasen.

-Lady Van Hellsing, se ha lucido esta vez, más que nunca. Se oyó una voz detrás de la joven, una mujer que parecía ser la productora.

-Muchas gracias, señora. Agradeció Madeleine Van Hellsing, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Admito que con su prometido, hacen un dúo particularmente estupendo. Dijo mirando al joven que la acompañaba.

-Muchas gracias. Dijo Justin (N/A: Si hubiera sabido, que pronto aparecería Justin Bieber, le hubiera puesto** Rodoclasteticasteto de María Pocha de los Andes**, en lugar de Justin), dando una suave sonrisa.

Se dio una grata conversación entre los jóvenes y la productora, hasta que detrás de ella se vió a un robusto hombre rubio entrar tranquilamente. Madeleine se despidió y entró a un pequeño cuarto con él.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde. Dijo Arthur sentándose en un sillón cercano.

-No te preocupes, haz visto las demás funciones de igual modo. Dijo Madeleine, parándose detrás de un biombo.-Pero, tranquilamente Justin podría haberme llevado a casa.

-Sí, lo sé pero pensé que llegaría por lo menos en la ultima parte. Donde, el soldado se va dejando a la novia sola.

-A propósito, que estabas haciendo?. Una reunión?.

-Sí, y mucho papeleo. Desde que Walter se fue, he tenido que hacer todo yo, y sinceramente es…denso, demasiado. Dijo él, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en el respaldar.

Madeleine, abrochaba su sostén detrás del biombo y con su mano bajando a aquella cicatriz en su espalda, entrecerrando sus ojos, dejándolos opacos. Bajó su sostén, dejándolo en un taburete, acariciando aquella cicatriz de años atrás.

-Sí…fue una verdadera lástima que se haya ido. Declaró, sonriendo melancólicamente, volviendo a vestirse.

-Te falta mucho?. Preguntó el Sir, frotándose los ojos en señal de cansancio.

La joven lady, salió detrás del bimbo, ya sin maquillaje, usando una falda de tiro alto acampanada azul con lunares blancos y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Sus zapatos de tacón, no se hicieron esperar, cuando ambos salieron del cuarto que vendría a ser un camarín de la señorita.

Sir Montserrat, la esperaba con un traje negro. Saludó con un apretón de manos a Arthur, anunciando que él se encargaría de la joven, sino era mucha molestia. Vió la cara de desaprobación del Sir, pero al ver el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de su hermana, tuvo que desistir. Ambos, salieron cual pareja casada del teatro. Bajando las escaleras eran observados atentamente, ya que el joven aparentaba más edad de los jóvenes 20 años que tenía. Susurró algo al oído de la joven, ella sonrió suavemente y se aferró a él con ternura.

_Es malo fingir cariño?_

_O simplemente es obligación?_

_Por más los errores que cometí en mi vida_

_Me equivoqué en el tiempo_

_Y me fui engañando a mí misma_

_Que amaba a Justin_

_Pero nunca en mí vida podré olvidar_

_Aquel cabello enmarañado_

_Que más de una vez puse las manos al fuego por él_

Aquel joven, besó la espalda de Madeleine con delicadeza y dulzura. Sujetó su fina cintura, elevando una de sus manos hacia sus atributos.

_*Trum Trum Trum*_

Se podía escuchar el sonar de la madera de mesa, chocar contra la pared, en un leve pero pasional vaivén. La joven, podía gemir con suavidad mientras sus brazos se extendían a lo ancho y largo de la mesa, clavando sus uñas en los libretos de teatros. La dio vuelta de un solo golpe, comenzando a besar su vientre subiendo por sus pechos hasta llegar a su rostro. Sus ojos estaban lagrimosos enrojecidos, su rostro sudado y acalorado. Extendió sus finos brazos, hacía su cuello abrazandolo, besándolo con suavidad.

-No debemos hacer mucho ruido, se molestarán. Recordó la joven, mirando los ojos verdes de él.

-No te preocupes, dudo que puedan decirnos algo. Respondió él, tomando su muñeca y besando su mano, sonriendo.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido, que fue el grito de una mujer y que poco a poco se iba apagando. Él, colocó un debo suavemente sobre sus labios, pero aún así no bajó la velocidad de ese ''vaivén''.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una terraza, de muebles de mimbre blancos al igual que el resto de las cosas. La joven, usaba un vestido blanco y sombrero, que la hacía aparentar más edad. Mientras que el joven, usaba un traje negro. Un simple desayuno, había solo dos tazas de té junto con unas tostadas.

-Iré en unos momentos a terminar el papeleo de nuestras inscripciones Oxford. Comentó Sir Montserrat, tomando un sorbo de té.

-Me alegro. Comento la joven, levantándose suavemente.-Debo ir volviendo, si vas a terminar de hacer eso, mejor termino también de empacar en mi casa.

El joven sonrió suavemente, mirándola y obteniendo la sonrisa de la joven. Esta, caminó haciendo sonar suavemente sus tacones blancos, mientras los mechones de su cabello negro semi recogido se movían al compás del viento.

_En qué me estoy convirtiendo?_

_Me guste o no_

_Eso debo ser_

_Cada vez que lo pienso_

_Me doy asco a mí misma_

_Sea como sea debo soportar_

Bajó las escaleras, donde una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes subía. Usaba una falda azul roja junto con una camisa blanca. De rizos algo enmarañados, miró fijamente a la joven lady.

-Al final, era obvio que te darían el papel a ti. Comentó, estando 6 escalones arriba.

Madeleine, estando 6 escalones abajo, se detuvo a mirarla. No tenía intenciones ni mucho menos animos para pelear con ella.

-Por algo me lo dieron. Dijo, sin expresión.-Por lo menos, yo no me quise acostar con un director de 54 años.

Brittany, endureció la mirada.-Oh, claro ahora te quieres hacer la superior, por que en todos estos años haz tenido el estelar!. Dijo molesta.

-Tú no sabes ni siquiera lo que he sacrificado para poder destacar, en donde tú quieres tener el camino fácil. Nunca haz entrenado, más de 9 horas seguidas, pararte de puntas de pies, dejando las manchas de sangre y aun así dan saltos triples. No haz saltado hasta que se te quebrasen los huesos y tu alma se partiera en mil pedazos. Cuando sepas cómo es sacrificar eso, tendrás el estelar. Dijo sin mirarle, marchandose.

La joven rubia, la miró y miró su mano donde sonrió con malicia.-Quizás no entrené tanto, pero tengo algo mil veces mejor.

Madeleine no respondió.

-A ti Walter ni siquiera te dio un mísero regalo. Dijo, extendiendo su mano mostrando un anillo de oro con un rubí en él.

La joven Van Hellsing, abrió sus ojos turquesas de par en par, girando molesta.

-Así que te molesta, que ni siquiera te haya saludado cuando te fue?. Es porque no te quería. Continuó la rubia, mirándola desde arriba.

_No, Madeleine_

_Ahora más que nunca_

_No te atrevas a derramar una lágrima por él_

_No, más._

_Eres Lady Madeleine **DE** Montserrat_

_Tú no conoces a ningún_

_Walter Dornez._

-Brittany!. Se escuchó la voz firme y gruesa de un hombre algo mayor.-Otra vez molestando, niña?.

La rubia, miró sorprendida y terminó de subir las escaleras mientras Madeleine tenía la mirada opaca y en blanco.

-Nada, tío Marcus. Saludó la joven, sonriendo suavemente, haciéndose la mosca muerta.

Sir Marcus Montserrat, miró a Madeleine.-Señorita Van Hellsing, está bien?. Preguntó, bajando los escalones hasta ella.

Ella no reaccionó hasta que el Sir, tocó su hombro haciéndola dar un pequeño salto.-S-sí, Sir Montserrat, estoy bien.

-Llámame, Marcus. No le prestes atención a Britanny, sigue enojada por no tener el estelar de la obra pasada. Comentó el sujeto.

-Bien, Marcus. Estoy bien, solo estaba yendo a mi casa, tengo que encontrarme con mi hermano.

-Ah!Sir Hellsing, envíele saludos de mi parte.

-No habrá ningún problema. Dijo la joven, despidiéndose y volviendo a su camino.

_No fuiste ni siquiera capaz de despedirte de mí_

_Era necesario ser tan cruel?_

_Fue y siempre será mi mea culpa_

_Ya no vale un lo siento de mi parte_

_Qué daría por verte de nuevo_

_Por lo menos para poder preguntarte el por qué_

El viaje en auto, era cada vez más tranquilizante para la joven. El poder cantar suavemente una canción la relajaba aun más, y según su chofer también a él. Recorrian los terrenos de la mansión Montserrat, entrando al corazón de Londres.

-Buenos días, Madeleine. Saludó Arthur, sosteniendo las mejillas de la joven, besando su frente.

-Buenos días, Arthur. Estás listo?. Tenemos que estar en el parpamento en unos momentos. Dijo la joven, sosteniendo sus manos, neutral.

-Sí. Te sucede algo?. Preguntó el Sir, mirando el rostro de la joven.

-No, estoy bien, solo que acabo de levantarme. Excusó la joven, sonriendo lentamente.

El Sir sonrió pacíficamente, abriendo la puerta para que la joven entre al auto primero. Seguido subió él. El camino fue silencioso, Arthur miraba el vacío de los ojos de su hermana, tan joven y a punto de casarse. No sabía que deparaba el futuro….

* * *

_Pero aun así, dejé que todo esto pasara. Esos cortos 6 meses, pude ver el rostro de Madeleine demacrarse poco a poco, permitiéndome a mí también ingresar en mi ira y despecho, por simple orgullo. Me arrepiento hasta el día hoy. Solo quería que fuera feliz y plena, aquella sonrisa que me daba era suficiente pensaba yo, ya que no era tan demostrativa ni cariñosa._

_Lo que sucedió con Walter…creo que nunca ninguno de los dos llegó a perdonármelo. Hoy, después de tantos años, he completado parte de mis propias ambiciones personales. Pero esa culpa…solo ella puede quitármela, la lástima es que ya no estará entre nosotros. Qué daría por que ella estuviera bien, para cuidar de Integra. Aunque ni siquiera tengo rostro para pedírselo sabiendo quién es su madre. Me pregunto que más habría pasado si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada a Madeleine. Matthew y Jeniffer, estarían por lo menos juntos…y no hubieran tenido una niñez tan horrible como las que tuvieron. Y pensar que fue por mi mera culpa…algo que me llevaré a tumba, sin poder tener el valor de contárselo a alguien._

-_Simplemente…he fallado otra vez, solo espero que Integra pueda ser feliz sin mí, y que no pase lo mismo con Madeleine…_

Aquella joven de 16 años, cerró la pequeña libreta con cuidado. De cabello rubio y tez apenas bronceada, delgada usando un uniforme escolar. Musitó aquellas últimas frases, abrazando la libreta contra sí misma, y mirando al techo.

-Papá…porqué, no me dijiste quién era Madeleine?. Musitó en voz baja, suspirando.-Las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto…

Cerró sus ojos, y se estiró en la esponjosa gran cama de su cuarto. Tocaron la puerta. La joven se apresuró a esconder la libreta bajo su almohada.

-Adelante. Dijo, tomando otro libro cualquiera.

-Buenos días, señorita. Saludó un hombre de avanzada edad, sonriendo levemente, la joven devolvió la sonrisa.-Está lista?Sino se le hará tarde para el colegio.

-Sí, estoy lista, Walter. Anunció la joven, tomando un pequeño portafolio junto a ella y bajando de la cama.-A pesar que no me agrada mucho tener que ir a este instituto.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Dijo el mayordomo, mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida.-Toda su familia estudió allí, y es algo como una tradición.

La joven, miró al piso frunciendo el seño pero igualmente recordando algo de golpe.-Tú, no habías estudiado allí también?.

El mayordomo abrió los ojos sorprendido.-De donde lo averiguó? Preguntó, curioso y sonriendo levemente mientras bajaban las escaleras. Integra, abrió sus ojos de par en par, tratando de formular alguna que otra frase que la ayudara a escapar del asunto.

-Este…me comentó Alucard, hace unos días.

Walter, sonrió levemente.-Sí, yo estudié allí. Comentó, y al mismo tiempo recordando.- Aunque era difícil estudiar en Londres a causa de la guerra.

-Estudiaste con alguien de aquí?.Pregunto integra curiosa.

El mayordomo, oscureció un poco su mirada, abriendo la puerta principal.-No, tenía compañeros y amigos, pero nadie de aquí.

-Oh, entiendo. Dijo integra, mirando a su mayordomo mientras salian.

Ambos subieron al elegante vehículo de los Hellsing, integra estaba algo nerviosa por asistir a aquel nuevo instituto de tal aristocracia. Pronto Integra divisó una especie de gran castillo antiguo, lleno de arboles y edificios muy antiguos. Miró con asombro, y al mismo con una leve sonrisa al saber que estudiaría allí. No le interesó saber si haría amigos o no, pero a pesar de todo, tenía un ''punto a favor''.

-Matthew. Dijo Walter a lo bajo, mirando a un joven que aparentaba unos 25 años, a pesar de no tener esa edad.

-Donde?.Preguntó integra de pronto, mirando a su alrededor.

-Está allá, vamos señorita. Dijo Walter, comenzando a caminar.

El joven de cabello negro, alto y de ojos increíblemente turquesas, volteó la vista y se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, saludando con su mano. Al encontrarse se saludaron, y el joven miró a integra detenidamente.

-Estás lista?. Te aseguro que no será tan malo. Dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que integra sonrió levemente. Buscó en su portafolio unos papeles, dándoselos a Integra, quien los observó con asombro arqueando sus cejas.

-Son muchas materias. Comentó a lo bajo, analizando los nombres de los libros que tendría que comprar.

-No te preocupes, solo parece difícil pero no lo es en sí.

-Tú lo dices porque te graduaste con honores. Dijo Integra, frunciendo el seño.

El joven rió junto al mayordomo.-Integra, creo que es hora de que entres si llegas tarde a tu primera clase, creo que no se verá bien de un Hellsing.

-Por qué de un Hellsing?.

-Ya lo verás después. Mientras, podrías ir reuniéndote con tus compañeros. No te preocupes, no son mala gente después de todo. Comentó el joven de cabello negro, sonriendo ligeramente.

Integra, tomó su portafolio y suspiró levemente. Miró el uniforme de los demás alumnos que entraban a la institución. Falta azul marino, por encima de las rodillas las mujeres, saco del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Ella vestía de la misma manera, y hasta pensó que se podría confundir entre tantas personas vestidas igual.

-Está bien. Dijo suspirando.-Hasta luego, Walter. Dio un beso en la mejilla al mayordomo, marchándose.

-Creo que le irá bien. Dijo Matthew, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

-Tú me recomendaste hasta el cansancio que de enviarla aquí.

-Sí, después de todos estudiamos aquí. Bueno todos menos Jennifer. Comentó, mirando a su padre.

-Lo sé, pero eso me está preocupando un poco…

-No te preocupes, padre. Dijo Matthew, sonriendo y palmeando su espalda.

-Por eso, como toda nuestra historia a cuestas, esperamos que ustedes el futuro de esta academia, sea un orgullo para todos nosotros.

Integra, escuchaba casi aburrida, las palabras de la directora. Hacía ya 35 minutos que estaba hablando, repitiendo como un loro, lo cual aburría a la joven. Se encontraba sentada atrás y al fondo del auditorio, ya que así pensó que llegaría a irse más rápido.

-Cuantas idioteces, que dicen los humanos. Se escuchó una voz, junto a ella.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, girando bruscamente.-Alucard!.Dijo, en voz baja en forma de regaño.

-No te aburres de estas cosas?. Pregunto el nosferatu, mirándola.-No te gustaría ver algo más interesante?.

-Cómo, qué?. –Rodó de ojos, aburrida.-

-Cómo la triste historia que leíste hoy en la mañana.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento tan esponjado, pidiendo permiso y perdón a quienes llegó a patear para cruzar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que integra junto con alucard, rondaban los pasillos de la institución. Miraban la elegante decoración, los jardines amplios. El vampiro, le indicó un lugar alejado…talvez demasiado al cual a Integra le hubiera gustado. El iluminado pasillo, se convirtió uno de luz suave y decoración muy antigua. Ella, divisó a lo lejos un escaparate, muy bien decorado, lleno de trofeos y medallas. Muchísimos diplomas, con varias insignias y fotografías. Lo más raro del asunto..es que todos ellos eran trofeos viejos, del a segunda guerra. Más extraño aún, el nombre que llevaban todos.

_Lady Madeleine Anneleise Van Hellsing_

* * *

_En ese momento me pregunté_

_Que hago aquí?_

_Y por qué Alucard quería mostrarme todo esto?_

_No sabía si formaba parte de mi ''iniciación'' _

_Pero me dolió_

_Me dolió conocer tantas historias sobre tan pocos conocidos personajes_

_Walter que siempre parecías tan tranquilo y tan sereno_

_Por dentro la culpa te carcomía_

_Y aun así_

_Me pregunto, qué se te cruzó por la cabeza_

_En ese triste y cruel momento_

_Cuando viste a Madeleine alejarse en la nieve…_

* * *

El fic es idea mía y la historia Hellsing, propiedad de Kotha Hirano Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que perdonen la tardanza :P Los quiero chicos, y espero poder aprobar este año, asi que deséenme suerte que tengo que rendir!. Mis Gracias a Aletse, por animarme a seguir la historia ;) Y perdonen si parece medio complicada, por que en sí son 3 situaciones diferentes, pero apuntando a la misma cosa 8P el prox cap espero que no sea tan complicado :B Besos! xoxo

SIRCJ


	13. J'ai perdu

Solo aprovecho para darle las gracias a Aletse, Dark Espe y Nadia, por su gran apoyo a lo largo de estos meses. Gracias de corazón.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo

Desde que vi ese escaparate

Para sentirme con los ojos sollozos

En aquel momento no entendí

El por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho

Y las ganas incontenibles de llorar

Hoy lo entiendo

Solo era dolor.

-Integra Van Hellsing.

* * *

**Más que tú**

**Capitulo XIII**

**''¡J'ai perdu!.''**

**(¡He Perdido!)  
**

* * *

_-Por más que lo desee, no creo ser capaz de amar con tanta intensidad a nadie más. _

Solo se escuchaba un suave viento chocar contra las frías ventanas llenas de nieve. Detrás de ella, en un cuarto demasiado oscuro pero iluminado por la luna se podían ver movimientos y risas entre las sabanas blancas. Un par de zapatos negros estaban cortésmente acomodados junto a otros de color marfil y de tacón fino. Una camisa de color plata junto con una falda borgoña estaban muy bien acomodadas en una silla junto a un traje negro.

Risas de nuevo se escucharon, mientras sonaba una muy suave música de fondo, al fondo de la habitación. Un viejo tocadiscos, tocaba una banda sonora demasiado suave, era fácil distinguir besos y abrazos en los movimientos suaves y al mismo tiempo bruscos entre las sabanas. Un joven salió de ellas sonriendo ligeramente y apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama.

- Sabes, una de mis cosas favoritas de tu cuarto, es la cama tan caliente. Dijo Madeleine abrazando a Walter ambos dentro de su cama, apoyándose en su pecho y besando su mejilla.

-Debe hacer mucho frio afuera. Dijo el shinigami, abrazando la cintura de Madeleine girando su cuerpo para quedar frente al de ella.-Pero cuando estás fuera de mi cama es helada, sabias?.

-No, no sabía. Dijo ella, sonriendo y riendo ligeramente, sintiendo como Walter hundía su rostro en sus pechos besándolos.

La joven comenzó a reír ante los besos del shinigami.-Walter, me haces cosquillas!. Dijo ella, entre risas acariciando su cabello.

-Entonces me tengo que detener?. Dijo Walter, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Madeleine sintiendo el latir de su corazón y abrazando fuertemente su cintura.

-Ya te detuviste de igual modo. Respondió Madeleine, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de Walter, enredados como siempre.

El joven, miró a la chica que lo acompañaba a tales horas de la madrugada, quien se levantó ligeramente sobre la cama y sus largos cabellos se erizaron levemente. Una corriente de aire congelado penetró su cuerpo a pesar de las sabanas y cobertores tan cálidos. Sus ojos turquesas se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo como si el aire fueran filosas agujas que chocaban contra su cuerpo.

-Hace muchísimo frio!. Dijo, abrazándose ella misma y hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Si estás desnuda, es obvio que tendrías frio. Dijo Walter, tomando un pequeñísimo sobre de plástico abierto, colocando algo dentro de él y tirándolo a la basura, previamente haciéndole un nudo a tal objeto.

-Tú dices?. Preguntó Madeleine mirándolo a través de su cabello.-En mi cuarto no hace tanto frío.

-En tu cuarto por alguna razón siempre está tibio, después toda la mansión está helada, incluso la calefacción no llega como debería.

-Habrá que avisarle a Arthur sobre las calderas.

-De igual modo, siempre por alguna razón tú pareces una estufa andante. Dijo Walter sonriente, abrazando a Madeleine y sosteniéndola contra sí, sintiendo que a pesar que ella tenía frío estaba con su cuerpo caliente.

-Tú también tienes el cuerpo caliente. Dijo Madeleine, quedando sobre Walter mientras este apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama.

Madeleine, abrió sus piernas para quedar sobre Walter y lo abrazó fuertemente. Besó su nariz, pasando a un apasionado beso que fue recibido con mucha gratitud y gusto por el shinigami, respondiéndolo con más satisfacción aun. Acarició su cintura y muslos, besando sus pechos subiendo por su cuello y pasando nuevamente a sus labios. La joven, pasó a mover sus caderas ligeramente sintiendo un suave roce que la hacía gemir suavemente.

-Walter. Llamó Madeleine, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos.

-Dime, Madeleine. Dijo Walter, acariciando sus caderas subiendo los cobertores, colocando el más liviano sobre su cabeza.

-Al final irás a la universidad?. Preguntó ella, arqueando levemente sus cejas y alejando su rostro del cobertor dejándolo solo a la altura de su cuello.

El joven mayordomo, recordó aquella carta que estaba bien guardada en el cajón de su mesa de luz. Sonrió levemente y suspiró tomando las manos de Madeleine entre las suyas.

-Aun no lo sé, he sido aceptado y rechazado de varias universidades, queda bastante tiempo aun para decidirme. Explicó él, mirando los dedos desnudos de Madeleine y asimismo besándolos.

-Sin embargo, deberías ver cuál te gusta más, si fuéramos a la misma universidad sería divertido, ya que seguiríamos juntos. Dijo ella, sonriéndole suavemente y acariciando su rostro.

-Al final, estudiarás danza como querías?. Preguntó Walter, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Si lo hiciera, además de lo que ya sé, no podría estudiar verdaderamente como quiero. Dijo la joven, suspirando.

Walter, miró por unos momentos el rostro apacible de Madeleine quien apoyó su frente contra la suya, cerrando sus ojos y inclinando su cabeza para besarlo. Pasó sus manos por la espalda fina y delgada de la joven, atrayéndola hacia sí y enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, mientras ella lo abrazó por su cuello. Dio un giro rápido arqueando levemente su espalda haciendo presión en sus caderas, haciendo que la joven diera un gemido.

Sonrió para sí mismo, pero aun así la abrazó y fue abrazado con dulzura por ella. Sintieron el latir tan rápido del otro, acompañado con aquella suave música, cómo si los acompañara en su romance y pasión. Walter colocó los cobertores sobre ellos, dejando que la oscuridad hiciera su trabajo, para dar un toque de misterio entre ambos.

_Esos momentos con Madeleine dolían_

_Incluso hasta el respirar se me estaba haciendo difícil,_

_Pero solo estoy aprovechando el momento_

_Para compartir un poco de su felicidad _

_-Walter._

* * *

_1948, 10 de la mañana, Invierno._

* * *

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Madeleine.

Fue la frase que él le dijo, en la mañana llena de nieve que había en Londres. En las ventanas cerradas del cuarto de la joven, se amontonaba la nieve en los marcos, haciendo que se bloqueara por lo menos un poco el frio. Walter, se encontraba detrás de Madeleine quien estaba sentada en su tocador, terminándose de arreglar. Solo se limitó a dejar algunas cartas en el tocador de la joven, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos disponiéndose a marchar hacia su cuarto.

-Gracias, Walter. Dijo Madeleine terminando de colocar un rulero en la parte de su flequillo y sujetando todos con una red. Tardía su respuesta, pero respuesta al fin.

-De nada, después de todo al fin cumples 18 años. Respondió Walter apoyándose en la pared, mirando el pijama de la joven.

-Lo sé, me pregunto si me arrugaré pronto. Dijo ella, levantándose en pantuflas dando a conocer su verdadera estatura, mirándose en el espejo.

-Tienes 18 y sin maquillaje pareces de 15 o 16. Dijo Walter, suspirando, sonriendo levemente.

La joven lady arqueó sus cejas algo sorprendida.-De verdad?, siempre pensé que parecía más grande.

-Ah, sí?.

-Por supuesto, pero bueno como desde hoy ya soy mayor, creo que estará bien que aparente ser más joven. Respondió la joven entre risitas, sacando de su armario uno zapatos color vainilla perlado de tacón.-Además tú ya dentro de poco, cumplirás 19, no te parece estupendo?.

-Yo sí tendré arrugas antes de que tú, por lo menos.. Dijo Walter, encendiendo un cigarrillo y sentándose en la cama de la joven.-Por cierto, supe que aun estás en contienda por la universidad, harás algo aparte de eso?.

-Por más que quiera, sé que no podré estudiar lo que verdad quiero. Dijo ella, con un aire nostálgico sentándose junto a Walter y jugando tímidamente con los adornos de sus zapatos.

-Y qué quieres ser?.

-No lo sé exactamente, me gustaría estudiar danzas. Dijo en una sonrisa mirándolo, tan blanca que incluso hacía que le contagie su alegría a Walter.-Algo relacionado con el arte, quizás.

-No te veo bailando para las tropas del ejército. Bromeó el mayordomo.

-No ese tipo de bailarina!. Dijo Madeleine sonrojándose y en parte riéndose.

-Y por qué dices que no podrás serlo?.

-Debo pensar en otras cosas antes que enfocar en lo que quisiera hacer por mí misma. Dijo ella suspirando y entrecerrando sus ojos, subiendo sus pies con pantuflas a la cama.

-Sabes ahora que veo bien, nunca te he visto descalza totalmente. Dijo Walter, tomando de pronto un pequeño pie que era de Madeleine.-Incluso cuando nos acostamos generalmente tienes puestas medias veladas, pero siempre algo puesto en los pies.

La joven tenía pantuflas blancas y calcetas algo gruesas, tenía las uñas perfectamente arregladas, los pies lisos y finos. Walter, desnudó su pie mirándolo y mirándola de pronto a ella, ambos riendo suavemente.

-Es necesario tanta protección?. Preguntó Walter, haciéndole cosquillas riéndose tan fuerte como ella.

Madeleine, se liberó y entre risas se volvió a colocar el calcetín, junto con las pantuflas. Suspiro y miró a Walter pacíficamente sonriendo levemente sin mostrar los dientes. Asimismo, lo notó algo diferente y extraño, sin embargo después de tantas noticias en tan pocos días ambos estaban del mismo humor. Por lo tanto, deberían apoyarse en ellos.

-Debo cuidar mis pies, de lo contrario no seré capaz de bailar.

Walter sonrió levemente al escuchar tal respuesta de Madeleine, para luego marcharse sin siquiera despedirse. Pero antes, Madeleine se levantó de pronto, mirándolo fijamente.

-Walter, antes de que te vayas. Llamó, tomando ligeramente su mano.

-Qué sucede?. Preguntó él, tomando el picaporte de la puerta, pero sin soltar su mano.

-La próxima semana será mi primera obra teatral en Londres. Dijo sonriéndole levemente y separándose.-Me gustaría que asistieras.

-Espero estar ahí. Dijo Walter, tomando el picaporte y cerrando la puerta tras sí, marchándose hacia su cuarto, sonriéndole sin mostrar los dientes.

El cumpleaños de Madeleine se festejaría hoy y tenía que arreglarse ya desde la mañana, aquella joven que entraba en la adultez. El mayordomo, camino por algunos pasillos, entrando a su cuarto todo estaba vacío ya, la puerta de su armario abierta y solo las perchas colgaban. Lo único que había era un traje algo doblado sobre la cama, el que debería usar esta noche. Suspiró pesadamente, como si tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ponérselo. Todo en cajas y en sí solo una valija de mano era la que verdaderamente daría un uso útil. Escucho el sonar de la puerta y Arthur estaba allí.

-Estás seguro de lo que dices?. Dijo desde la puerta, teniendo en su mano una carta.-Eres como de la familia, Walter.

-Seguro. Dijo Walter, mirándolo manteniéndose serio.-De todas maneras, fui aceptado en Universidad de Múnich, era un deseo de mi padre que asistiera allí cuando fuera el momento.

-Bueno, no puedo obligarte tampoco a que te quedes, si te sientes cómodo ve, entonces. Comentó el Sir, suspirando.

-Gracias, señor. Dijo Walter, sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces te veo en la noche. Dijo el sir, marchándose.

Walter, mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que el sir se marcho. Miro el cuarto y la sonrisa desapareció para convertirse en un suspiro. Miró el reloj y eran ya las 2 de la tarde, dentro de poco llegaría un peluquero para peinar a la joven y una maquilladora. Eso significaba, ya estar tomando una ducha para luego vestirse y salir en compañía del sir. No tenía ningún ánimo de ir aquella fiesta, por más que sea el cumpleaños de Madeleine. Fue una ducha rápida, las únicas veces que no se duchó a la velocidad de la luz fueron cuando tomaba largos baños calientes con la hermana menor de Sir Arthur. Suspiró de nuevo hundiéndose en la tina con espuma, ¿Cómo decirle a Madeleine que se iría?.

Miró junto a sí, estaba la bata de ducha de Madeleine allí. Hacía solo unos días habían tomado un baño juntos, por lo cual la joven lo olvidó allí. Se sentía extraño ahora, no tomar un baño sin la joven, era extraño mirar hacia el frente y solo ver espuma y no a Madeleine o los pies de ella. Encendió un cigarrillo, exhalando el humo sintiéndose como era relajado con el olor y calor del tabaco.

Salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo, miró perfectamente decorada una caja con roja con un moño blanco. Aquel regalo que quería darle, pero ¿Con qué objeto si hoy le darían otro muchísimo más costoso, brillante, y que estaría obligada a usar? Había suspirado varias veces para su gusto y decidió aguantar ese suspiro esta vez.

* * *

_5 De la tarde. El peluquero llegó._

* * *

-Hoy es un día muy especial, mi querida joven. Dijo el peluquero, quitando el nudo de la red antes colocada por Madeleine.

-Lo sé, estoy emocionada. Dijo ella, suspirando.

-Bueno. Dijo una de las asistentas del peluquero.-He de felicitarte por lo bien que te has puesto los rizos, segura que no quieres tu cabello lacio?. Aun hay tiempo para cambiarlo.

-No, ya que hoy me comprometeré quiero también cambiar un poco mi estilo. Dijo ella, en una pequeña sonrisa.

Arthur, entró sin siquiera tocar al cuarto del shinigami quién hacía un nudo en su corbata roja. Su cabello peinado en lo posible un poco hacia atrás, pero casi sin éxito a razón del enmarañado y terco cabello negro que tenía.

-Estoy listo, Walter. Dijo Arthur, luciendo un traje marrón, casi como los que usualmente usaba.

-Ese es su traje de gala?. Preguntó el shinigami, arqueando una ceja, mientras colocaba el paquete rojo en su bolsillo.

-Obviamente, oye, ese es el regalo de Madeleine?. Preguntó curioso levantándose de golpe.-Puedo verlo?, No creo que mi regalo le guste mucho, así que vamos a comparar.

Walter suspiró.-No es para Madeleine_.-Volvió a mentir, acaso sería el inicio de una costumbre?._

-Entonces?.

-No debería importarle!. Dijo Walter, suspirando.

-Igualmente tienes mucho éxito con las mujeres, de donde lo has aprendido?. Preguntó Arthur divertido caminando por los pasillos con él.-Ah, sí!. Obviamente lo aprendiste de mí.

-Exactamente. Dijo Walter, volviendo a suspirar y sonriendo casi forzadamente.

Bajaron las escaleras donde se encontraba Sir Islands y Lord Penwood, conversando. Sir Islands recientemente casado, esperaba junto a su esposa de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel. Walter volvió a suspirar, hacía poco que Sir Islands se había casado y Lord Penwood, estaba a punto de hacerlo también. Qué complicada que era la aristocracia inglesa, más que complicada, simplemente molesta. Todos se presentaron con todos, dándose las manos y recibiendo la noticia del chofer que todo estaba listo para partir.

-Disculpe, Sir Arthur. Dijo la mujer, tomada del brazo de Sir Islands.-Lady Van Hellsing, vendrá con nosotros?.

-No. Dijo Arthur suspirando.-La vendrán a buscar.

-Adivino, es el joven Montserrat?. Dijo la mujer sonriendo simpáticamente.-Su majestad me había comentado la gran química que había entre ellos. Deseo verlos cantar, cuando sus voces se entrelazan simplemente es algo mágico.

_Esa noche_

_A las 21pm, después de que _

_Todas las parejas hayan sido presentadas_

_Madeleine fue la última en aparecer _

_Está de más que dejó sin habla a más de la mitad de las personas_

_Inclusive a mí_

_Ya pasaron 43 largos años desde esa noche_

* * *

_¿Mamá?_

* * *

Pasos pesados y rápidos se escuchaban por ese gran hospital. Un hombre mayor corría agitado pero aun así velozmente, con un traje simple sin saco ni corbata. Parecía desvelado con ojeras corría casi desesperado haciendo volar el tapado negro que usaba para protegerse el frio.

Cruzó unas grandes puertas blancas, y por esos pasillos buscando la última y más costosa habitación privada. Entró de golpe, respirando agitado y sonrojado por tanto haber corrido, incluso usando escaleras por no querer esperar el ascensor. En aquella elegante habitación, en una cama al entrar se encontraba ella. Un cuarto privado, bastante elegante para ser de un hospital. En parte le dio un ''shock'', tener que verla con suero, cables y otras extrañas cosas en su cuerpo. Estaba sentada observando algunos papeles bastante viejos, tenia puesta un camisón de finos breteles (N/A: Un enagua para ser más exactos, de esos que se usaban hace muchos años), color vainilla y finos bordados. Le habían quitado el maquillaje de sus ojos y labios, dejándola al natural a pesar que aun parecía bastante joven.

El sujeto, la miró parado por unos minutos, pasando a sentarse junto a ella en una silla cercana. Se quitó antes su sobretodo negro que llevaba junto con los guantes blancos para protegerse del frio. Aquella llamada a la hora que se estaba por ir a dormir, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo para colocarse algo mejor. El cabello de Madeleine estaba suelto emanando el mismo perfume que usaba hace tantos años. Se inclinó un poco, tomando con sus dedos desenguantados un mechón blanco de la cabellera de la mujer.

En qué momento había pasado todo esto?, miró su cabello ya blanco cubría un poco su rostro. Aquella mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno, miró el suero que tenía su nombre. Su rostro serio, siguió igual casi llegando a triste. Extendió su mano, acariciando su cabello, tan suave y bello como lo recordaba, apartándolo de su rostro. Vio como estaba ligeramente vendada por el suero, mientras se percató de que aquellos ojos turquesas lo estaban mirando fijamente. Sintió como su mano era sujetada fuertemente. Los ojos de Walter miraron preocupados aquella mirada tan filosa y al mismo tiempo llena de dolor.

-Ya no estoy bien…verdad?. Dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos se suavizaban a ser casi inocente.

Los ojos de Walter, la miraron fijamente y asimismo entrecerró sus ojos. Besó suavemente su frente, mirando como poco a poco era llevada hacia el otro lado. Lo abrumaba y podía sentir esa punzada en el pecho, cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Madeleine a duras penas y temblando coloco su mano en su mejilla acariciándola, sus ojos turquesas con brillo se volvieron a tornar opacos y sin brillo ya.

-No, Madeleine. Dijo Walter, sosteniendo su mano cálida negando con su cabeza levemente, sintiéndose completamente derrotado.-Ya no estás bien.

Otro portazo se escuchó fuertemente. Se vio entrar con ojos sollozos a un joven de cabello negro suave al parecer y de ojos turquesas. Quedó mudo al ver al hombre sostener la mano de aquella mujer, se acercó agitado para quedar frente a ella. Walter frunció el ceño levantándose rápidamente, a lo que los ojos de Madeleine cambiaron a ser preocupados. Mientras que al joven se le erizaron los cabellos, mirando al sujeto con miedo.

-WALTER!. Gritó Madeleine, inclinándose y sujetando el sobretodo de Walter para detenerlo.-Matthew no tiene la culpa!.

Ese grito fue demasiado tardío.

Tomó al joven, por el cuello de su camisa fuertemente y lo levantó un poco, notando los ojos turquesas asustados de este. Quien asimismo no se defendió y solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras los ojos de Walter se denotaban con demasiada rabia. Un puño quedó marcado en la cara del joven quien termino en el suelo con sus labios sangrando. Los ojos de Madeleine se pusieron sollozos, mientras el sobretodo de Walter caía sobre el colchón. Matthew no lloró ni dijo ninguna palabra, solo se sentó levemente en el suelo colocando su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda donde recibió el golpe.

-Lo siento, padre. Dijo casi en susurro, mientras se levantaba cerrando sus ojos.

Madeleine sujeto contra sí el sobretodo de Walter, apretando sus puños levemente sobre la tela mientras lagrimas caían sobre el.-Walter, no tenias que golpearlo!. Reprochó, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Walter, aun molesto al parecer miró hacia Madeleine observando sus ojos en llantos.-Sabes acaso por qué se disculpa?. Le dijo, lleno de rabia y dolor pero firme mientras Matthew bajó la mirada, notando que su voz comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-No lo hizo con intención!. Dijo ella, sin mirarlo, su voz también comenzó a temblar.

Matthew miró preocupado y triste el cómo los ojos de Walter se tornaron rojos e hinchados, colocó su mano sobre el barandal de la cama mientras que con la otra la colocó sobre el puente de su nariz frunciendo el seño. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo pudo quedarse de pie mirando a su madre quien bajo la mirada mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior mientras más lagrimas manchaban el tapado de Walter.

-Te mueres por su culpa, Madeleine. Dijo, mientras Matthew vio nacer una lagrima de los ojos de Walter, mientras otras más le siguieron.- Tú propio hijo es quien te está matando.

''_Tú propio hijo es quien te está matando.''_

_Es feo ver llorar a tu Madre o a una mujer_

_Más aun cuando sabes que es tú culpa_

_Sabes que las cosas van mal, muy mal_

_Pero…_

_Cuando ves a un hombre_

_Inclusive tu Padre llorar_

_._

_._

_Sabes que ha terminado todo._

_-Matthew E. Dornez._

* * *

-Qué hora es?. Preguntó Walter, en la mansión Hellsing soplando una bocanada de humo.

-Las 7.30. Completó la frase una joven rubia y de ojos verdes.-A qué hora se va tu tren?

-A las 9:55. Dijo el mayordomo, mirando la espalda de la joven.-Brittanny. Llamó.

-Dime.

-Podrías decirme la razón de por qué estás aquí?. Preguntó Walter, anudando su corbata.

La joven miró el cuarto del shinigami, ya vació en su totalidad a no ser por algunos muebles.

-En realidad ya me iba. Dijo ella, suspirando.-Solo pasé a saludarte.

-Entonces, pasaste la noche aquí?.

Britanny, arqueó sus cejas y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.-Veré que tal me va, con este señor. Dijo, como si estuviera hablando de un triunfo.

Walter la miró.-Te has quedado sin decencia. Solo pudo decir, mientras cerró una pequeña valija negra.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Mientras alguien te mantenga, y puedas vivir como una reina?.

-Exactamente. Dijo Brittany, sin asco y hasta orgullosa de eso.

El mayordomo, suspiró y tomo su maleta.-Está bien, por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Dijo, saliendo del cuarto con esa pequeña valija.

Al salir, ambos vieron a Arthur salir junto a sir Islands de la oficina del primero. Parecían algo desvelado, pero solo Arthur ya que Islands había llegado hace poco. Arthur le sonrió a Brittany mientras ella devolvió la sonrisa. Al ver a Walter, bajar las escaleras la misma se borró y se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

-Walter!. Dijo el sir, tomando su hombro en medio de las escaleras.-Acaso planeas irte sin despedirte?.

Obtuvo la mirada del shinigami sorprendida, pero que se convirtió en una casi emotiva.-Estoy bien así. Dijo Walter, sonriendo ligeramente.-Las despedidas son tristes después de todo, por eso no me gustan.

Arthur suavizó su mirada.-Por lo menos despídete de Madeleine, ella si te extrañará!. Dijo, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Brittany, estuvo unos momentos charlando con Sir Islands pero al escuchar el nombre de la prometida de su primo, clavó de inmediato la mirada en Arthur y Walter.

-No es necesario, ya lo sabe ella. Dijo Walter, caminando hasta la entrada y colocándose un sombrero negro.-Pero si pregunta, dígale que dejé su regalo de cumpleaños en su cuarto.

-Se lo diré. Dijo Arthur, estrechando la mano de Walter firmemente.-Que te vaya bien, entonces. Pero no es temprano, para que te vayas ahora?.

-Sí, pero debo arreglar asuntos antes de irme. Pero de todas formas, que le vaya bien a usted también.

Arthur vio a Walter irse en el auto de los Hellsing, el cual usaría por última vez. Después llamaría para que alguien lo recoja en la estación de tren donde habían acordado que dejaría el auto. Miró hacía la escalera y tras subir algunos escalones solo vio a Islands ojear algunas hojas pero faltaba aquella joven con la que pasó la noche.

-Y Brittany?. Preguntó Arthur, tras llegar a donde estaba Islands..

Él sir, miró junto a él y vio que no estaba más.-Debió irse cuando comencé a ojear estos documentos, pero Arthur es importante que los revises lo más rápido posible en vez de andar pasando la noche con jovencitas.

Los tacones gruesos de Britanny se escuchaban por los pasillos de la mansión. Corrió hasta alcanzar el último pasillo y el más elegante de la mansión, junto al cuarto de Arthur pudo notar claramente cuál sería el de Madeleine. Entró de golpe y solo pudo hallar un cuarto que nunca antes había visitado a no ser de niña y para ese entonces había cambiado total y radicalmente. Sabanas color vainilla y todo increíblemente costoso, joyas en el tocador y un tocadiscos dorado también. Respiró agitada por haber corrido y miró sobre la cama, había un pequeño paquete rojo con un lazo blanco y una carta adjunta.

Caminó lentamente hacía ahí, tomando la caja y sacando el lazo que tenía. Hacía finamente decorado con telas doradas de encaje y algunas perlas en ella, un anillo de oro con un rubí en él. Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de par en par, mirando tal joya la dejó en su lugar y tomó la carta. Enterró sus ojos, sin entender el por qué un mensaje tan corto y frio de parte de Walter. Colocó el paquete en su bolsillo junto con la pequeña carta arregló las sabanas de nuevo ya que las había desacomodado ligeramente.

* * *

-Buenos días. Saludó Madeleine, mirando a Justin despertar.

El joven, sintió el cuerpo de su ahora prometida junto a él.-Buenos días. Respondió bostezando levemente.

-Haz dormido bastante. Dijo Madeleine mientras él colocaba su cabeza contra su pecho abrazándola por su cintura.

-No es cierto, volvimos del baile a las 3 am. Por cierto que hora es?. Preguntó el sir, mientras oía el latir del corazón de Madeleine.

-7.30, creo que estábamos tan cansados que ni siquiera hicimos lo que se nos encargó. Explicó la joven, acariciando el cabello de Justin.-Aunque analizándolo bien, es mi vieja costumbre de levantarme demasiado temprano.

-Por cierto, no tienes que ir con tu hermano al parlamento hoy?. Preguntó el sir, levantándose ligeramente luciendo un pijama azul.

-Así es. Respondió la joven, luciendo un fino camisón blanco y algo corto con algunas partes de encaje.-Pero es a las 9.30, tengo bastante tiempo aunque debo ir a la mansión por él.

-Bien. Dijo Justin, levantándose de la cama estirándose y bostezando.-Le diré a las mucamas que te preparen un auto.

-Iré en ''nuestro'' auto. Dijo Madeleine, también levantándose.

-Fue un gran gesto de Lord Penwood, obsequiarnos un auto por nuestro compromiso. Dijo Justin, colocándose un traje habiéndose quitado el pijama antes.

-Más que nada ponerlo con nuestros nombres, así ambos podremos conducirlo. Dijo Madeleine, también vistiéndose.

-Trajiste la ropa que querías al final?.

-Por supuesto. Contestó Madeleine, colocándose una falda negra con bordados en blanco y una camisa de mangas largas blanca con algunos volados.-Pedí que la trajeran ayer por la tarde.

_Esa mañana…_

_Si Justin no hubiera estado conmigo_

_Creo me habría arrojado desde la cima de la Torre del Puente_

_En el Río Támesis_

_De verdad lo creo._

_-Madeleine_

Sir Justin Montserrat, miró como las puertas de la mansión Hellsing eran abiertas automáticamente para dar paso al flamante vehículo que Lord Penwood había obsequiado a la pareja. Su prometida, estaba junto a él mirando ansiosa como conducía por primera vez el primer bien que tenían como pareja. El recorrido desde la mansión Montserrat hasta la Hellsing, fue bastante tranquilo pero aun así en Londres solo se podían ver las calles blancas por la nieve que incluso aun seguía cayendo. Ambos admiraron el esplendor de la mansión Hellsing, llena de nieve dando un aire ya navideño por las épocas.

-Arthur habrá salido?. Preguntó Madeleine, mirando que de los autos de los Hellsing, faltaba uno.

-Quizás, de igual modo estacionaré y luego volveré a la mansión. Anunció el Sir, estacionando el vehículo.

-Está bien. Madeleine se inclinó levemente para besar en los labios a Justin. Este tomó su mano y devolvió el beso con el mismo cariño que la joven se lo había dado. Se sonrieron mutuamente y tras una corta despedida, sir Montserrat se marchó en el flamante vehículo negro algo despacio a razón de la nieve acumulada.

Mientras tanto, la joven lady ingresó a la mansión mirándola de arriba abajo. Al subir las escaleras verifico el estado de la limpieza que tendrían que haber hecho las mucamas. Quizás demasiado meticuloso, pero se encontraba se buen humor por alguna razón. Al llegar al fin de las escaleras giró a la derecha, directo a la oficina de Arthur. Ya eran las 9.00 am y no querría llegar tarde al parlamento. Sus finos tacones sonaban delicadamente, pensó que debería cambiarlos ya que si caminaría por la nieve, le sería imposible andar. Zapatos como esos no deberían ser arruinados y sus pies se harían añicos, pensó. Pero entre paso y paso, llegó hasta las puertas finamente talladas en roble de su hermano mayor. Procedió a entrar después de recibir el permiso desde dentro.

Observó a su hermano con un el mismo aire cansador de siempre. Con algunas ojeras e inclusive despeinado, lleno de papeles pero entre ellos leyendo un expediente, que llamó la atención de Madeleine. Pero el saludo de su hermano vino primero antes que su pregunta.

-Buenos días, Madeleine. Saludó Arthur desde su escritorio mientras Madeleine se paraba frente a él.

-Bueno días, Arthur. Devolvió el saludo Madeleine, y también la sonrisa que primero le había dado su hermano después del saludo.-Como haz dormido?.

-Bastante bien. Dijo Arthur, peinando su cabello con sus dedos y dejando el papel que leía sobre el escritorio.-Ya estás lista?. El chofer tiene todo listo para que salgamos.

-Sí, tenía ropa en la casa de los Montserrat así que no fue necesario venir antes aquí. Explicó la joven, mientras Arthur se levantaba previamente dejando su pluma en el escritorio.-Por cierto, Arthur.

Obtuvo la mirada del Sir.

-Donde está Walter?. Preguntó casi con ansiedad.-Quiero decirle que me he decidido por Oxford.

Los ojos azules de Arthur se oscurecieron levemente. –Acaso no te dijo?.

Los ojos turquesas de Madeleine que daban una mirada serena y tierna, se convirtieron en ojos preocupados y asustados.

-Qué cosa?. Incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado, a ser demasiado serio.

Arthur extendió los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

_-Walter renunció ayer por la mañana._

Los ojos de Madeleine se abrieron de par en par después de escuchar aquellos vocablos salir de los labios de su hermano mayor. Miró los papeles y solo alcanzó a mirar la firma de Walter junto a la de Arthur. Su cuerpo se tensó y se sonrojó inclusive, mientras tocó con su mano derecha suavemente su frente levantando el flequillo que había vuelto a ser lacio en solo una noche. Arthur, rodeó rápidamente su escritorio para quedar junto a Madeleine y tomó su muñeca. Ella no lo miró sino que al sentir su mano dejó caer los papeles al suelo.

-Madeleine. Susurró Arthur, preocupado por el reaccionar de su hermana.

Aquella mirada asustada y preocupada de Madeleine se volvió a una casi desesperada. Ella sujetó el brazo del sir, mirándolo fijamente, una mirada que en Arthur le quedaría grabada por toda su vida.

-Donde está ahora?. Gritó, en una voz casi temblorosa.-Se va en tren no es así?. Dime a qué hora sale el tren!.

Arthur, sujeto los hombros de Madeleine.-Debe estar en la estación de trenes, su tren sale a las 9.55 am. Pero, Madeleine ya son las 9.20 con esta nieve…

El sir, ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar que su hermana lo empujó y salió corriendo de la oficina. Casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar aquel comportamiento brusco de su hermana, salió detrás de ella pero solo pudo ver aquellos tan rápidos pasos que incluso con tacones podría correr de tal forma. Madeleine, volvió a la escalera principal donde vio la puerta abierta de la mansión y detrás de ella al chofer esperando con la puerta abierta del elegante auto de los Hellsing.

La nieve seguía cayendo en finos copos.

Saltó literalmente varios escalones.-ENCIENDA EL AUTO!. Gritó al chofer desde la mitad de la escalera, sonrojada pero de pronto firme al gritar.

El chofer casi asustado obedeció de inmediato. Dejó la puerta abierta y casi corriendo pasó a sentarse en su asiento y encendió el auto. Mientras que Madeleine se subió rápido y ni siquiera se percató que Arthur quedó en la puerta agitado, sonrojado del correr y perseguir a su hermana sin éxito. Quedó jadeando en la puerta de la mansión, preocupado del cómo podría estar su hermana y el por qué había salido con tanta preocupación. Ya que según el shinigami, ya habían aclarado las cosas sobre su ida.

-VAYA DE INMEDIATO A LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES. Gritó Madeleine, desde el asiento trasero al conductor, que estaba demasiado sorprendido.-DESE PRISA!.

Sir Justin Montserrat, seguía conduciendo casi alegremente el vehículo que era suyo y de su prometida. Iba en parte con cuidado a razón de la nieve, tarareando una canción y ensayándola para la próxima obra de teatro. Miró por mera casualidad el espejo retrovisor y vio un auto acercándose a toda velocidad a pesar de tanta nieve. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, tras ver la matricula y al chofer que pasaron velozmente junto a él incluso empapando un poco de nieve su auto. En los pocas fracciones de segundo que pudo ver el auto, en el asiento trasero vio a su prometida por alguna razón con sus ojos hinchados y gritándole al chofer. Pestañeó y pudo ver como el auto ya se había alejado casi lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista.

Siguió andando a más velocidad pero cambiando bruscamente el trayecto original que era hasta su casa, para seguir el auto de los Hellsing. Casi en lo que podía a razón de la nieve que comenzó a caer con más cantidad y pesadez. No tardó mucho en entender el por qué de los ojos hinchados de Madeleine.

* * *

_*Flash Back!*_

_-Múnich?. Preguntó Sir Montserrat a su prima Brittany, mientras ella acomodaba su cabello en un peinado levemente recogido._

_-Así es. Dijo la rubia, comenzando a maquillarse para la fiesta de compromiso del joven que se encontraba contra el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.-Deberías alegrarte, entre esa noticia._

_Justin, se acercó hasta el tocador de su primera obteniendo su mirada y asimismo mirándola fijamente._

_-Seguramente se encontrará a escondidas con Madeleine, eso no me alegraría del todo. Dijo, sentándose a su lado pesadamente, subiendo aquel traje de gala que combinaba con el vestido que usaría Madeleine. _

_-Te lo repito. Dijo la rubia, girando su rostro y volviéndolo a mirar fijamente.-Madeleine no sabe que Walter se va, por lo tanto tú y yo, deberíamos estar felices._

_El sir arqueó sus cejas sorprendido.-Ser felices nada más por eso?. Le dedicó un suspiro a la joven._

_-Yo seré quién lo despida en la estación de tren. Dijo Britanny, arqueando sus pestañas.-Por lo tanto, conociendo a Madeleine seguirá a Walter. _

_-Y, entonces?. _

_Britanny le dedicó una mirada llena de malicia._

_-Madeleine morirá de dolor, por lo tanto tú podrás consolarla._

_¡Deberías estar feliz ella ahora será,_

_Solo tú mujer!_

* * *

-POR QUÉ SE DETIENE?. Gritó Madeleine, cuando el chofer de los Hellsing se detuvo.

El auto de los Hellsing había quedado atrapado en la nieve, hundiendo las ruedas en ellas y más por el esfuerzo que había hecho el motor a tal recorrido. Quería hacerlo andar pero no podía, el motor solo hacía ruidos extraños pero no encendía.

-Lo lamento señorita!. Se disculpó el chofer.-Pero deberá esperar aquí, hasta que pueda contactar otro vehículo, lo lamento!.

Los ojos de Madeleine se habían calmado y ahora solo denotaban ira y desesperación. Miró por la ventanilla como la nieve seguía cayendo suavemente, miró también sus prendas. Una falda y una camisa de invierno, con medias veladas que también servían de abrigo.

-Señorita, ahora saldré y pediré un….DONDE CREE QUE VA?. Gritó el chofer, atónito al ver salir corriendo a la joven.

El frio penetró en su piel rápidamente pero eso no importó. Miró el camino que parecía casi un campo desierto hasta la estación de trenes donde sabía que Walter tomaría el suyo.

_Miró su reloj, 9.35 am._

Entró en calor rápidamente al correr en tacones pero no corrió muchos metros hasta caer enterrada en la nieve. Miró sus pies y los tacones de sus zapatos estaban rotos, aquellos zapatos que con tanta devoción cuidaba se habían roto. Los tomó quitándoselos, y llevándolos en sus manos, sin importarle. Las medias veladas que tenían al chocar con las ramas y piedras se rompieron rápidamente, dejando sus pies desnudos al contacto con la nieve fría y húmeda.

_Para una bailarina_

_Sus pies son lo más importante_

_Pero eso no me importó_

_Por más que hayan sangrado y lastimado solo quería llegar a ese tren_

_Por más que no lo vuelva a ver,_

_¡Necesito que me abrace una última vez!_

* * *

_9.45 am_.

-No era necesario que vengas. Dijo Walter, mirando a Brittany junto a él ambos en la plataforma esperando el tren.

-Lo sé, pero de igual modo quién sabe cuando te volverás a aparecer por Londres?. Contestó ella, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo color rosa viejo.

-No lo sé, sinceramente no le tengo mucho afecto a esta ciudad. Solo me gusta el puerto de aquí.

-Por qué solo el puerto?. Preguntó Brittany con curiosidad.

-Son sentimientos demasiado sinceros, como para que un corazón tan malvado los entienda. Dijo Walter, cortante.

-Como sea, buen viaje te enviaré una postal desde Manhattan. Dijo la joven lady, suspirando.

-Tan pocos sentimientos tienes?. Preguntó Walter, viendo llegar al tren.

-Mientras tenga un hombre qué me dé mis caprichos, no me interesan los demás. Dijo ella, sintiendo en su dedo el anillo de rubí.–Sin embargo…sientes tanto amor por ella?.

-Y si te diría que fue un capricho, me creerías?.

Los ojos de Britanny se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos. Miró al suelo y suspiró.-No, no te creería, creo que nadie lo haría.

-Deberías empezar a creerlo.

Britanny, lo miró con sus ojos algo angustiados y suspiro.-Por lo menos puedes quedarte tranquilo que nunca pasará necesidad de ningún tipo.

* * *

-Donde fue?. Preguntó Justin Montserrat al chofer de los Hellsing, quien estaba revisando el motor del auto.

-Sir Montserrat!. Dijo sorprendido, sin haber notado su presencia.-Habla de Lady Van Hellsing?.

Justin asintió positivamente.

-Traté de detenerla pero fue corriendo con esta nieve hasta la estación de trenes!. Explicó el chofer, mientras Justin al escuchar esa corta explicación tomó su auto y lo encendió sin problemas volviendo a la marcha.

Dejando de nuevo al chofer a la buena de Dios.

Madeleine, sentía el increíble ardor en sus pies y notaba que al correr algunas manchitas rojas quedaban en la nieve. Sus pies sangraban y tenían heridas pero eso no le importó, sonrojada, jadeando de tanto correr divisó la estación de tren a pocos metros pero también el tren que a la distancia se avecinaba.

-Estás seguro de irte?. Preguntó Britanny, mirando a Walter encender un cigarrillo.

Walter sopló una bocanada de humo, mientras en el tren subían algunos pasajeros más dejando la plataforma completamente vacía.

-TODOOOS A BORDOO.- Gritaba el uniformado desde la puerta del tren.-UULTIMA LLAMADA TODOS A BOOORDOO!.

-Lo estoy. Dijo Walter, comenzando a avanzar hasta quedar frente a la puerta del vagón.

Madeleine, llegó hacia aquella casi desolada estación de tren sus pies ardían y helaban al mismo tiempo. Miró a Walter a lo lejos y una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero la misma fue disuelta más rápido de lo que apareció. Brittany, abrazó a Walter pegándose a su pecho, a lo que el colocó una mano en su cabeza sintiendo que a diferencia de Madeleine el cabello de la rubia era seco y áspero. Mientras que con su otra mano siguió sosteniendo su cigarrillo.

-Podrías separarte?. Dijo Walter, suspirando.-No necesito tu amor barato.

-Lo necesitas, porque estarás muy lastimado pero no tanto como la chica que mira detrás de nosotros.

Walter abrió sus ojos de par en par, y no se percató casi que Brittany lo empujó hacia dentro del vagón. Tomando su corbata y acariciando su cuello, besándolo.

_Fue un beso cruel y frio_

_Pero estaba tan shockeado_

_Que ni siquiera cerré los ojos_

_Había ocasionado una herida demasiado grande_

_Lo siento, Madeleine._

_No fue mi intención._

Los ojos turquesas de Madeleine se abrieron de par en par, volviéndose opacos y casi sin vida. Aquel beso, sintió un vacío en su cuerpo pero asimismo su vista fue obstruida por la mano izquierda de alguien. Su cintura fue abrazada delicadamente, pero aun así por más que sus ojos hayan estado cubiertos se vieron finas lágrimas salir a montones de las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven.

-No deberías ver eso. Dijo Justin, quien abrazaba a Madeleine.-Te hará demasiado daño.

Brittany retrocedió y las puertas del vagón fueron cerradas de inmediato. Saludó con su mano y dio la vuelta marchándose. Walter quiso volver a abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible, miró a un empleado junto a él. Más desesperación le dio, al ver el saludo de la joven quien vio que tenía el anillo con rubí que había dejado en el cuarto de Madeleine.

-Oiga, abra la puerta necesito salir urgentemente!. Ordenó, también temblando un poco en su voz, incluso sonrojándose.

El empleado lo miró y arqueó una ceja.-Lo siento, señor!. Dijo dando una suave reverencia.-Pero no puedo permitirlo, el tren ya está partiendo.

En efecto, el tren comenzó a moverse y Walter solo pudo golpear el vidrio.-MADELEINE!. Gritó al notar a la joven quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por Montserrat. Sus gritos eran inútiles.

Dejando incluso si equipaje ahí, cruzó el primer vagón abriendo la puerta de golpe incluso asustando a algunos de sus pasajeros. Corrió mirando por las ventanas, mientras cruzaba vagón por vagón. Aquella joven que estaba en lagrimas, pudo ver como el joven que ahora era su prometido acarició su rostro y beso su frente pero ella no respondió. Sino que cayó de rodillas en la nieve, con su mano aun sujeta a la de Justin. Terminó en el final del tren, forjando la puerta pero esta no se abrió. Había olvidado dentro de su maleta sus guantes de shinigami por lo tanto se sentía demasiado… inútil.

-MADELEINE!. Volvió a gritar, golpeando el vidrio sintiendo como su voz estaba temblando y el nudo en la garganta ya no pudo ser contenido.

Observó cómo el Sir, tomó la muñeca de Madeleine levantándola de un solo golpe. Asimismo, mientras el tren se alejaba Walter miró las heridas de los pies de Madeleine. Sus pies sucios y llenos de sangre incluso en algunas partes en carne viva. Con tanta nieve, era imposible correr o caminar con tacones.

_-¡Debo cuidar mis pies, de lo contrario no seré capaz de bailar_!

Aquella frase de ella, fulminó en su mente mientras el tren se fue alejando rápidamente. Él también cayó de rodillas cerrando sus puños y dejando caer el cigarrillo aun encendido en frente suyo. Finas gotas lo apagaron, y se pudo ver como el joven cerró sus ojos fuertemente pero aun así dejando que las lagrimas fluyan de sus ojos. Era demasiado dolor, su mano izquierda la colocó en su frente, mirando como las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas al tener semejante recuerdo de Madeleine en sí.

-No te preocupes, iremos a la mansión a curarte las heridas. Dijo Justin, cargando en brazos a Madeleine hasta su auto, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el motor del tren.

Ella no respondió, sino que sus ojos turquesas ahora opacos, seguían derramando lágrimas a montones.

* * *

_No podía actuar de una forma pasional_

_Para intervenir en tal momento_

_Eso solo ayudaría a que me lastimase,_

_Pero tampoco podía actuar de forma madura_

_Para llegar de tal forma y más con el corazón hecho pedazos_

_Vendiendo mi orgullo de esa forma_

_Por eso…_

_Por eso Walter Dornez…_

_._

_¡Por eso te he perdido!_


	14. Interlude

_En aquella estación de tren_

_Lo perdí._

* * *

**Más que Tú**

**Capitulo XIV**

**-Interlude-**

* * *

Integra dejó caer el portafolio que tenía atónita con todo lo ocurrido. Sentía una presión en su pecho y su respiración había tomado velocidad, ni siquiera respiraba por la nariz sino por su boca. Retrocedió un paso, no entendiendo sus emociones; ¿qué significaba esto que sentía dentro suyo?.Confusión, estragos y un nudo en su garganta casi imposible de contener, simplemente no entendía nada lo que estuviese sucediendo.

-Q-qué es esto?. Preguntó Integra con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando los trofeos y todo lo demás.

-Memorias. Respondió el vampiro, parándose a su lado mirando el escaparate.

Cubrió sus labios con las manos, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente y al mismo tiempo sus ojos sollozos.

-No debería ser tan duro como para sollozar. Dijo Alucard que estaba detrás de ella.

La joven Sir, frunció el ceño y se limpió sus sollozos con las mangas nuevas de su saco.-No estoy llorando!. Dijo al parecer molesta, pero consigo misma.

-No…estás sudando por los ojos. Dijo el nosferatu arqueando sus cejas y cerrando sus ojos.

-Alucard.-Llamó integra en voz baja, obteniendo la mirada del vampiro.

-Hm?.

-Vete. Dijo tan seca como dulce la joven, frunciéndole el ceño y sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Por qué?, por si no lo sabes siempre estoy en tu sombra.

-No me interesa, solo vete. Si alguien te llegara a ver se armaría un gran lío.

-Disculpa, con quién estás hablando?.

Integra abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirando que Alucard no estaba y la voz venía detrás de ella. Se sonrojó al pensar qué pensarían que era una loca y solo en su primer día, giró lentamente sobre sí misma para ver a la portadora de la voz femenina que oyó. Era una mujer joven aparentemente, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, lo único que pudo pensar Integra fue que era muy hermosa y si estudiaría ahí. Aunque lo dudó al verla vestida con unos zapatos de tacón y una camisa algo ajustada con mangas cortas de color vainilla, cambiándola con una falda de tiro alto negra. Su cabello apenas recogido en un sutil peinado, lucía una pequeña cruz de plata colgando en su cuello casi igual como la de Integra.

-C-con nadie, solo murmuraba. Dijo nerviosa sonrojándose y sonriendo levemente.

La mujer sonrió pacíficamente.

_-Que linda se ve cuando sonríe. Pensó Integra para sus adentros._

-Bueno, pero según tengo entendido deberías estar en tu grupo de estudios, verdad?. Después de todo hoy es el primer día. Dijo la mujer, inclinándose un poco para mirar a la misma altura que Integra.

-L-lo sé, pero como es mi primer día también quería conocer las instalaciones. Dijo ella, con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-En ese caso en tu transcurso estudiando aquí, la conocerás. Me dirías tu nombre?.

-I-Integra…Integra Hellsing. El suyo?. Preguntó.

La mujer al oír su nombre abrió ligeramente sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.-Van Hellsing. Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando los ojos zafiros de la joven Hellsing. Se había quedado mirándola unos instantes quizás más de lo debido ocasionando una ligera incomodidad en la joven.

-Me dirá su nombre, señorita?. Preguntó Sir Hellsing por segunda vez quizás para mantener el hilo de la conversación o que aquella mujer saliera de su trance.

-Oh, por supuesto. Dijo la mujer sonriéndole.-Mi nombre es Jenniffer.

-Y no tiene apellido?.

-Claro, y titulo también. -El hacer enojar ligeramente a la adolescente parecía divertirle.-Mucho Gusto Integra. Dijo ella, estrechando ligeramente su mano.

-Con permiso. Dijo una voz masculina.-Disculpee…

Ambas miraron de donde proveía aquella voz, solo eran unos conserjes uniformados junto a ellas. Uno era alto y delgado mientras que el otro alto pero robusto, saludaron cortésmente a las mujeres mientras uno tomó la palabra.

-Disculpen, pero debemos mover esto hay que tener cuidado con los vidrios. Explicó el señor, arqueando sus cejas, el hombre ya algo mayor.

-Oh, disculpe, señor nos iremos ahora. Dijo Jenniffer, sonriéndole gratamente.-Integra, te parece si te acompaño a tú salón de clases?; Creo no debes conocer mucho la institución.

La chica arqueó sus cejas, miró hacia los lados. Ni ella sabía dónde estaba parada, por lo que se sentía obligada a pedir ayuda ya que no era conveniente que le diga a un vampiro que la guie hasta su salón de clases.-Ehh…S-sí, me parece bien. Dijo sonriendo levemente, tímida.-Sucede algo?. Preguntó quedándosela mirando.

Jenniffer, se había quedado mirando una figura que Integra creía que no podía ver. Reconoció tal persona con un sobretodo rojo y gafas del mismo color, pero a tal asombro decidió no mostrarlo. Mientras que Alucard también la miró fijamente demostrando una rudeza característica de él, pero en sus ojos y sus facciones detonaban un ligero recuerdo sobre él. A pesar de sus facciones tan distinguidas sus ojos eran de un verde oliva y su cabello castaño claro. Era delgada pero curvinea y su piel pálida pero saludable, no hizo falta que pudiese sumergirse dentro de sus recuerdos para reconocer tales facciones y movimientos tan ligeros y suaves.

-No, no es nada, querida. Dijo sonriéndole levemente mientras, se ponía nuevamente derecha para comenzar a caminar junto a la chica.-Si es tu 3er año es por aquí.

Señaló un camino que fueron recorriendo juntas conversando, tuvo la suerte que apenas estaban por entrar los alumnos a los salones como para tener el gusto de no llegar tarde. Miraba con gran curiosidad a la joven con quién caminaba, era alta con tacones y delgada parecía que era de una muy buena familia. Su cabello castaño parecía muy cuidado, al igual que sus uñas con decorado francés, mientras que sus ojos verdes oliva hacían que Integra dentro suyo tuviera una ligera inquietud por saber quién era. Si bien ahora recordaba, le dijo su nombre pero no su apellido mucho menos el titulo que dijo tener.

-Usted es profesora aquí?. Preguntó la joven, mirando con atención a la mujer.

Ella suspiró divertida.-Claro que no, sería un nivel de stress demasiado alto.-Rió.-Tengo personas cercanas que estudiaron aquí y es más, mis padres también lo hicieron.

-Ah!- Sonrió la chica, sintiéndose ya no tan única con el tema de la tradición respecto a qué colegio estudiar según su familia.-Como una tradición?. Preguntó.

-Sí, algo así. Dijo la joven, recodando.-La gracia es que yo no tuve la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, sino que estudié en Francia mi tierra natal.

-Es francesa usted?, no me había dado cuenta ya que ni siquiera tiene acento.

-Me sale de vez en cuando, ahora mismo me estoy forzando un poco ya que no me gusta decir que provengo de otro país, a no ser que sea necesario.

-Por qué?. Preguntó Integra, mientras observaba como estaban formados otros alumnos con su respectivo uniforme entrando a las salas.

-Integra Hellsing?. Preguntó, un profesor que había acercado a ella.

-S-sí. Dijo mirándolo fijamente, pero algo avergonzada pensando que iba a ser regañada.

-Estamos por iniciar la clase, entre al salón por favor. Anunció, señalando un aula cercana.

Integra, volteó rápidamente y miró a la mujer que la acompañaba.-Debo irme, muchas gracias por indicarme el camino. Dijo sonriéndole cortésmente.

-Por nada, Integra espero verte pronto. Saludó Jenniffer, sonriéndole.

Vio como aquella mujer con gracia y delicadeza se iba alejando poco a poco por los pasillos o mejor dicho hasta que ella pudo verla. Su salón de clases era igual a cualquier otro, pero de bastante categoría y una preferencia por la madera pensó. Eligió un pupitre junto a la ventana ya que cuando la clase se torne aburrida tendría la oportunidad de mirar por ahí para distraerse por lo menos. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes que cada tanto cubrían al sol, mientras Integra observaba tal paisaje desde la ventana no notó el desarrollo de la clase. Se sentía distraída por algún modo, esos cuadros, Jenniffer, qué demonios le pasaba? No lograba concentrarse por ningún motivo.

Todo había pasado tan velozmente para ella, que no lograba recordar con exactitud las fotografías que había visto. Solo recordaba el nombre de aquella mujer mencionada en el diario de su padre, ¿Qué relación tenía con Walter?, ¿Cómo habrá sido físicamente?, solo tenía su nombre completo pero asimismo nada de información. Pensó por un momento dejar las cosas como estaban y no indagar, ya que eso podría traerle problemas. Miró su cuaderno en blanco y un bolígrafo azul oscuro listo para ser usado. Penetró su mirada en aquel papel pensando que ya no valía la pena seguir indagando, si su padre quería que no lo sepa debió haber tenido sus razones. Después de todo era un hombre muy sabio al cual quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Un ligero recuerdo hizo caer una gota humedeciendo una pequeña sección de su cuaderno. Sonrojada se limpió rápidamente y aliviándose que nadie la haya visto. Pero dentro de esa gota se fue tiñendo de rojo, ante los ojos zafiros de la jovencita que se abrieron de par en par.

_¿Estás segura que no quieres investigar más?_

Firmó con un pequeño ojo mal dibujado, así supo que se trataba de Alucard. Como responderle o mejor dicho hacerle entender que no indagase en su mente?, no podía gritarle en plena clase así que tomó su pluma azul.

_No, pero si mi padre lo quiso así debió ser por algo. No mires más en mi mente, Alucard . Es una orden._

Todo desapareció, la tinta por arte de magia desapareció de su cuaderno dejándolo totalmente blanco como al principio. El vampiro había sembrado la duda en ella, comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno respecto a lo que recordaba del diario de su padre, se sintió una detective viéndolo de una perspectiva algo divertida al pensar qué hubiera pasado. Sonó el timbre del almuerzo sin darse cuenta, tuvo una idea. Volvería a pasar por esa estantería de seguro ahora podría ver las fotografías con más claridad.

_Ya revisé, movieron la estantería y ahora solo hay un cuadro de los jugadores de ajedrez de hace 20 años. _

-De verdad?. Dijo Integra caminando con su almuerzo, en voz baja para no ser escuchada.

_Así es, por lo tanto te han puesto las cosas muy difíciles, será divertido entonces._

* * *

_Si Justin no hubiera estado conmigo esa mañana_

_No quiero ya pensar en qué cosa hubiera hecho_

_Vendó mis heridas y engañó mi corazón_

_Sin embargo_

_Creo que fue lo mejor en aquel momento_

_Porque ya no logro recordar aquella mañana_

_-Madeleine A. De Montserrat._

-Pudiste haber actuado. Dijo una joven en voz baja, mirando el escenario que era preparado para la gran obra.

-No es lo mismo, ensayar contigo que con Brittany. Dijo Justin suspirando, ambos tomando asiento en una de las filas más alejadas del teatro.-Tiene la voz muy ronca y desafina con frecuencia.

Madeleine miró sus pies, vendados y usando zapatos suaves sin ningún tipo de tacón. Se sentía morir, aun con un vacío en su pecho junto a una mirada ausente que tenía que llenar aunque sea con falsa felicidad. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Justin mirando como comenzaban a armar el escenario para esa gran obra que Madeleine debería haber protagonizado.

-Aun con los pies así, puedo bailar. Dijo Madeleine decidida, aferrándose al brazo de Justin suspirando.

-En realidad no puedes. Reprochó Montserrat, acariciando su cabeza.-Por más que lo hicieras, terminarías bastante mal, quizás hoy es el estreno pero cuando mejores quitarán a Brittany y Alfons de nuestros personajes.

-Arthur te llamó, verdad?. Preguntó la joven, con la mirada aun ausente.

-Así es.-Contesto Justin, levantando el apoya brazos para que Madeleine pueda acomodarse junto a él.-Parecía bastante preocupado.

-Qué le dijiste?.

Madeleine se acercó a Justin, quedando pegada junto a él sintiendo su calor y su perfume que para el olfato agudo de la joven para las cosas caras, este era demasiado costoso. Se aferró a él, quizás como consuelo o simplemente para sentir el calor ausente que ella tenía.

-Nada, que estabas algo resfriada y que te quedarías en mi casa algunos días.

-Me sorprende que no haya dicho algo al respecto.

-En realidad, no podría decir mucho. Justin miró como las luces estaban ya tenues y había ya mucha gente sentada a sus respectivas butacas.-Después de todo, estamos comprometidos así que deberá acostumbrarse a que duermas en mi casa o yo en la tuya.

-Es verdad. Dijo Madeleine, mirando el anillo con incrustaciones de diamantes que le había dado Justin por su compromiso.

Repasó poco a poco lo que había sucedido esa turbulenta mañana, como él no fue capaz de decirle una cosa tan importante pero a ella sí. Sentía vergüenza de ella misma al pensar que había caído demasiado ''bajo'', entregando también su actuación en bandeja a la prima de su prometido. Sin embargo se sentía agradecida con Montserrat ya que hizo que fuese atendida en secreto por un medico de su confianza. Aunque a petición de ella llegó a suplicarle entre lágrimas que no le dijera a Sir Hellsing. El joven no sabía si sentirse celoso, aturdido, enojado, compasivo o qué con su joven prometida él era demasiado despistado como para llegar a enojarse por eso cuando él también tuvo sus ''deslices'', probablemente no tan pasionarios pero tuvo varios, o mejor dicho demasiados.

Con sus pies vendados en la mansión Montserrat, precisamente en el cuarto de Justin, ella dejó de llorar para quizás ocultar su dolor bajo la calma paciencia que siempre traía consigo. No quería sentir ninguna emoción, se sentía enferma siendo incapaz de hacer algo por sus propios medios. Estaba tan aturdida que no recordaba más que los copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor mientras a lo lejos veía sus zapatos de tacón rotos y con suciedad.

-Lo siento, hemos perdido la cita con el Parlamento. Se disculpó Madeleine, sonrojada.

Justin, la miró ambos sentados en el borde de su cama nadie en su casa a no ser alguna que otra sirvienta rondaba el lugar, a pesar de que generalmente era un lugar un poco activo esta vez parecía no haber ni un alma. A fin de cuentas tomó la mano de Madeleine, sintiendo que ya no estaba fría sino tibia como siempre. Se sintió en parte aliviado ya que no pronunció ni siquiera una sola palabra durante todo el viaje ni en su revisión con el doctor.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien. Dijo despacio mientras ella sujetaba su mano.-Pero…no podrás actuar en este estado en la obra, llamaré al director para que busque unos sustitutos o cancele la obra hasta que te recuperes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, denotando el turquesa ya opaco de sus ojos. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?, más aún, no le había pedido a él que fuese a verla?. Todas sus emociones se mezclaron, se sentía enferma su cuerpo le pesaba teniendo una gran presión en su pecho. Quizás era otra marca más, suprimió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Era tanto el precio de la desobediencia? pensó mirando como a través de las vendas se observaban algunas machitas rojas de sangre. Lo repasó una y mil veces en menos de 1 minuto, cada historia y cada frase dada al joven que se marchó. Qué obtuvo a cambio? Ella fue al final la que se quedó con lo peor? Por qué? Por qué el destino fue tan cruel?.

-Entiendo. Dijo bajando la mirada y conteniendo las lagrimas en silencio, mientras su prometido se puso de pie marchándose y dejándola sola.

Los reflectores enfocaron al escenario qué abrió su telón rojo, dando a conocer un elaborado escenario, de donde apareció desde un lado Britanny con un vestido de novia y su cabello lleno de rizos. Madeleine, miró fijamente que aún con ese traje llevaba puesto el anillo de rubí que supuestamente Walter le dejó como despedida. Miró sus pies, aún no había logrado recuperarse de aquella mañana nevada, sus pies aún no habían cicatrizado correctamente ya que había pisado restos de vidrio, ramas, más la nieve que le ocasionaba ardor y posteriormente una infección por algún alambre u otro de metal oxidado que había por esos lugares. Odiaba no poder usar tacones algo que se había hecho característica de ella, si bien poco a poco se recuperaría no era lo mismo.

Pasado el tiempo y terminada la obra, la joven vio como pequeñas flores eran arrojadas al escenario. Sentía celos? Envidia?, no hay que negarlo era así. Arriesgo tanto por un amor, tanto como su propia pasión en el momento, a cambio de qué?. Había observado con gran atención la actuación de Brittany sobre su personaje quien ella debió haber interpretado, aquella punzada en el centro de su pecho no parecía querer irse. Esa pregunta seguía rondando por su mente, aquella vergüenza que pasó delante de Brittany y Justin, quizás algún que otro transeúnte también al ver como una niña lloraba por que se iba el tren; En recuerdos borrosos había dejado gotitas de sangre en la nieve, como quedaban atrás sus zapatos de tacón, rotos y gastados como si nunca se los hubiese quitado. Fue llevada en brazos, llorando de tristeza y al mismo tiempo vergüenza de ella misma, llorando por algo que no le correspondía. No recordaba, no era capaz de aun entrar a su cuarto vacío no quería recordarlo tampoco, el sentimiento de orgullo fue tan grande que solo tenía cortas escenas y algunas hasta imaginarias quizás. ¿ Habría sido ella a quién él abrazó?

_Solo recuerdo mucha nieve y ardor en mis pies_

_Zapatos de tacón_

_¿Alguien tapó mis ojos?_

_¿Qué era lo que no tenía que ver?_

_Quizás…_

-_Un beso?._ Susurró mientras todos se paraban y aplaudían a los actores, incluyendo su prometido pero ella aún estando sentada, con una mirada ausente sobre el escenario.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Walter!. Saludó Integra sonriéndole a su mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Devolvió el saludo el mayordomo con una sonrisa, tomando el maletín de la joven.-Cómo le ha ido en su primer día?.

Preguntó curioso, mientras ambos salían de la institución junto a otros jóvenes pasando desapercibidos casi.

-Me fue bien, supongo. Dijo ella mientras caminaban por los jardines.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un joven salía de un salón cercano que pertenecía a la zona de Artes, Integra lo reconoció rápidamente siendo Matthew quién cargaba un portafolio y llevaba su saco en su antebrazo.

-Mira Walter es Matthew!. Dijo alegrándose, mirando al mayordomo.-Pensé que ya se había ido.

-Podría ir a saludarlo entonces, señorita. Contestó el mayordomo con amabilidad, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, adelantándose cuando a sus pasos rápidos vio como el joven sin haber notado su presencia siguió caminando cuando frente a él de sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Pero no era hacia Integra donde sonreía, sino a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes quién apresuró su paso. Walter quién estaba unos metros detrás abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirando el andar de la joven recordando en parte un leve parecido al sonar de sus tacones. Pero no solo eso también lo perturbó un poco, que notó un cambio brusco en aquella joven que hacía poco tiempo no veía.

Integra se detuvo observando la escena, quizás no sorprendida por eso conociendo al joven que solía ser mujeriego o por lo menos eso pensaba y daba a entender. Pero llamó la atención que aquella joven era Jenniffer, la mujer con quién se había encontrado por la mañana, sentía que vio el encuentro antes a lo que se quedó parada observando qué sucedía. Matthew le sonrió a la joven y besó su frente sujetando sus mejillas, ¿serían novios? Se preguntó a sí misma, pero sabía que Matthew era soltero y aquella joven usaba un anillo en su dedo anular.

- Je vois que vous finalement, Matthew Dornez!*. Dijo ella en perfecto y natural francés, sonriéndole. (Al fin lo veo, Matthew Dornez!*)

-Háblame bien que no estamos en Francia!. Dijo Matthew sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza a razón que él era más alto.-Me gusta más ahora tú pelo castaño que teñido de negro.

Integra había observado todo desde una distancia prudente sin que ninguno de los dos la haya visto. Walter mientras tanto, ya estaba esperándola en el auto de los Hellsing's cuando pudo ver que delante suyo había un Roll-Royse estacionado y en lugar de su logotipo tenía una M. No tardó mucho en descifrar de quién se trataba para salir del auto y ver si encontraba a su ama. Ella iba caminando hacia el auto un poco aturdida y pensativa al parecer.

-Pudo saludar a Matthew?. Preguntó amablemente, a lo que ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos y pestañeó dos veces antes de responder.

-Ah!, sí me dijo que aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer. Dijo Integra subiendo en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras el mayordomo tomaba la conducción.

Era mentira, lo sabía pero tampoco quería indagar en lo que le haya preocupado a su ama. Tenía unos asuntos que atender con Matthew por lo tanto sería mejor llamarlo en la noche, reflexionó el mayordomo. El camino era silencioso como siempre, su ama no era de decir muchas palabras a no ser que esté feliz por algún motivo en particular. Tenía un suave recuerdo por alguna razón al cruzar los caminos por las mansiones más adineradas de Londres. En un semáforo en rojo, miró sus guantes blancos y un relieve en el dedo anular en su mano derecha. Recordó a la joven que roja y echa un mar de lágrimas en esa estación de tren, sus pies sangrando muerta de frío en esa mañana llena de nieve. Cierto…faltaba poco para el invierno.

* * *

_Debo cuidar mis pies, ¡De lo contrario no seré capaz de bailar!_

* * *

-Walter, el semáforo está en verde!. Dijo Integra, tocando su hombro mientras se escuchaban los bocinazos de los autos.

El mayordomo salió de su trance aturdido para poder ver el semáforo en color verde y avanzar.-Lo siento, señorita estaba distraído. Se disculpó volviendo a la marcha y normalidad.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Dijo Integra volviendo a sentarse correctamente y mirando por la ventanilla.-A propósito Walter…

-Sí, dígame. Le respondió el mayordomo, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Dio todo por el todo, al fin al cabo tenía que ser verdad.

-Papá tenía hermanos, aparte de Richard?.Preguntó decidida.

Walter, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sino que siguió mirando el camino fijamente y prestando atención al manejar para entrar en la mansión. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente

-No que yo sepa, señorita. Dijo el mayordomo sin mirarla, mientras estacionaba el auto.-Hay alguna razón en particular por cual lo pregunte?.

¿Por qué siempre lograba acorralarla en sus preguntas y pensamientos?

-Pues, por nada en especial solo porque somos muy pocos Hellsing's, no?. Sonrió algo nerviosa mientras le abría la puerta para bajar del auto.-Al fin al cabo somos muy pocos.

El mayordomo arqueó las cejas analizando la respuesta de su señorita.-A su padre no le gustaba la idea de tener muchos hijos, cuando nació usted se dio por feliz. Respondió el mayordomo recordando, mientras ambos entraban en la mansión.

_¿Y la mamá de Matthew?_

Preguntó de pronto por simple curiosidad en verdad, sonriéndole mientras subía las escaleras y su mayordomo se quedaba en el inicio de estas, recordando. De pronto sintió un aire a verano y un sol suave que iluminaba el ambiente. Una mujer con un sombrero de copa ancha y un vestido ajustado pero suelto en la parte debajo de las caderas con un niño pequeño en brazos. Aquella amplia sonrisa que transmitía tanta felicidad. Pero, ese aire a verano con una suave brisa se transformó de nuevo en aquella fría mansión por esos tiempos.

-A propósito, antes que lo olvide, mañana en la tarde debe asistir a una reunión, señorita. Le anunció omitiendo el tema, haciendo que la joven abriera ligeramente sus ojos.-Pasaré a buscarla antes de su colegio para que pueda asistir.

_¿Por qué no respondió mi pregunta?_

-Sí. Dijo ella desapareciendo su sonrisa mientras el mayordomo se marchaba por los pasillos.

* * *

_Walter nunca quiere hablar de la mamá de Matthew..._

* * *

-Competirá de nuevo por el papel en esas condiciones?; es arriesgado, no se lo recomiendo sinceramente. Dijo el doctor que atendía a una joven de 19 años mientras estaba inclinado observando sus pies.

-El tratamiento funcionó debidamente, es suficiente para mí. Dijo una joven de cabello largo y lacio, parándose y colocándose zapatos de tacón, para sorpresa del médico.

-No debería usar ese tipo de calzado!. Regañó mientras ella abría la puerta de un camerino.-Eso debe causar mucho dolor.

-Competiré por ese papel, una vez más.

-Señora Montserrat!. Dijo el doctor llamándola aturdido pero la puerta le fue cerrada en sus narices.

-Una lisiada quiere competir?. Preguntó una rubia llena de rizos, mirando llegar a la joven de ojos turquesas junto a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Brittany. Regañó Alfons, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel.

-La indicada para esto era Lady Montserrat pero debido a sus heridas hace un año apenas ahora estará volviendo a la normalidad. Pero Lady Stamford ha tenido el estelar de las obras por todo este año, queda entre ustedes jóvenes. Explicó un señor con traje oscuro, siendo él el director. –Lady Montserrat, usted ha perdido mucha popularidad y sus heridas no están lo suficientemente bien.

-No será ningún problema. Aseguró la joven sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

_-Recibiré la mejor de las ovaciones-_

* * *

_Der Freischütz Nr. 2 Terzett mit Chor _

_Sir Justin Montserrat._

La gruesa voz del joven entonaba perfectamente para aquella ópera, se paró en medio del escenario dejando pequeña a la voz del otro actor. Mientras que junto a él la voz de la joven que era aguda lo suficiente para ser de un fondo magnifico. Si bien después de la guerra no era una canción muy predilecta era perfecta para que el director pudiese notar el potencial de sus voces tan jóvenes. Una aguda y angelical perteneciente a la mujer para que quede como tal mientras que una gruesa y poderosa para el hombre. En pocas palabras las voces de Brittany y Alfons quedaron pequeñitas junto a las de los jóvenes. ¿Por qué siempre eran ellos? ¿Por qué siempre cuando ella quería destacarse tenía que aparecer Madeleine o su primo para arruinarlo todo?, eran los pensamientos de Brittany cuando miraba la joven pasar al frente del escenario.

_¿Cómo Madeleine recibirá la mejor de las ovaciones?_

Vio como ella se inclinó apenas un poco para tomar impulso, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al oír semejante nota elevada en una chica como ella. Madeleine abrió ligeramente sus brazos para alcanzar la nota más alta a su poder tratando de tomar impulso y llevó sus manos al corazón para lograr que sea algo más armoniosa.

Brittany observó como casi lo consigue, tenía su vista tan fija en aquella joven llena de todo tipo de sentimientos desde admiración hasta odio. Sintió como en un momento la voz de Madeleine se quebró, la melodía en sí era difícil para alguien tan joven como ella había contenido su respiración para poder cantar por demasiado tiempo. Dio un tropezón torpe para ser sostenida por sus hombros por su prometido, pero ambos observaron como la escasa audiencia y producción estaban con su boca abierta ligeramente por ambos jóvenes. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que el director se puso de pie frente a ellos observándolos boquiabierto y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

_El director aplaudió a Madeleine y Justin_

_Pero en el rostro de ella,_

_Se notaba una gran frustración al cantar_

_Incluso fue notado por el director_

_Así, es imposible recibir la mejor de las ovaciones, Madeleine._

_-Brittany Stamford._

* * *

Otoño, 1949.

Un grito de dolor ronco se escuchó por una alta montaña.

-No, aun te falta bastante, muchacho. Dijo un señor algo mayor encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Aquel joven de 20 años aproximadamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus manos sangraban y parecía demasiado cansado, a su alrededor podían verse marcas de sangre trozos de tela ensangrentados en un amplio campo de prácticas al parecer. Respiraba agitado y su rostro estaba descuidado, la punta de sus dedos se encontraban casi sin piel mientras que en sus ojos parecía que caían solos pero él no daba tregua para tal cosa.

-DE NUEVO. Gritó ordenando, parándose a duras penas y extendiendo su mano frente a sí.

-Terminarás dañándote los músculos, Walter.

-No te lo pregunté, Evans. Dijo el sujeto mirando al frente y ya con su vista algo borrosa.

No a pocos metros había una gran esfera de plomo, tendida y lista para ser empujada logrando una gran velocidad y fuerza. El joven parecía estar ''entrenando'' hacía bastante tiempo su cabello era largo debajo de la nuca y tenía una ligera barba. Sus ojos grises denotaban el mal sueño y las pocas horas de descanso, sudaba usando un pantalón negro y camisa blanca pero se encontraba descalzo sintiendo la hierba verde húmeda con apenas unos restos de nieve que la hacían resbalosa entre los dedos de sus pies. El hombre algo mayor con gran agilidad subió una pequeña montaña donde se encontraba la esfera de plomo. Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella mirando fijamente al muchacho, el señor de avanzada edad tenía el cabello hasta su nuca también pero en una coleta y sus ojos grises metálicos. Usaba unos guantes sin dedos que al cruzarse de brazos solo tuvo que mover el índice para que de una gran altura la esfera tomara impulso para caer directamente hacia el brazo del joven.

Éste estaba con los brazos a sus respectivos lados mirando ya borrosamente aquella esfera. Pero con un último esfuerzo separó un poco sus piernas mientras la esfera con gran rapidez venía hacia él. Evans pudo ver como una fina onda de fuerza en el aire de dio a conocer cuando Walter tocó la esfera tratando de detenerla. El no hizo ningún sonido más que apretar sus dientes mostrándolos mientras que con la mano izquierda trataba de impulsar la gran esfera de plomo. Alrededor de la manga de su camisa se vieron finos destellos que rodeaban su brazo y rompieron la misma mientras que aquellos hilos sujetaron su brazo al parecer con fuerza ocasionando varias heridas. La esfera hizo que se hundiera y vaya hacia atrás mientras que su cuerpo se oponía; sintió un gran tirón de su brazo a lo que dio un grito alertando a Evans quien solo se limitó a observar. Walter cayó de rodillas con un grito de dolor mientras los hilos seguían sujetando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo lastimándolo. Miró la esfera y esta venía directamente hacia él, su vista se volvió borrosa y no pudo ponerse pie. Una figura en menos de un segundo apareció delante de él colocando su mano izquierda también sobre la esfera. Pero a diferencia de Walter ésta se detuvo y es más, comenzando a partirse en cientos de pedazos que cayeron hundiéndose en la tierra.

-Pudiste haber dejado que me matase la esfera, Evans. Dijo Walter sonriendo amargamente, tratando de levantarse inútilmente mientras que tosió sangre de tal duro entrenamiento sin descanso.

-No me llames Evans. Le dijo el sujeto, levantándolo por su brazo más sano y colocándolo sobre su hombro para poder llevarlo hasta una cabaña cercana que había.

_Lo siento, Padre._

* * *

_Ya pasaron 10 meses desde que se fue_

_Mis pies aún siguen lastimados y no puedo usar tacones_

_Tampoco puedo actuar ya que no tengo un motivo_

_Por el cual elevar mi voz a no ser un falso sentimiento_

_¿Me darías una señal de por qué debo seguir?_

-Todo esto influye en tú actuación.

-Es difícil elevar las notas, Chad. Comentó la joven suspirando.

-Su corazón no deja que lo haga, Lady Montserrat. Dijo un hombre muy mayor ya, mirando a la joven.-Haz crecido tanto…

-Cumpliré 19 en dos meses; el tiempo pasó rápido para mí también. Dijo, sonriéndole a hombre de barba blanca y poco cabello de igual color, lleno de arrugas denotando una gran edad.-Extrañaba mucho poder charlar contigo.

-Siempre puedes venir a visitarme, a Marianne también le gusta que vengas.

-Y a tus hijos ó nietos no les molesta?. Preguntó Madeleine, tomando un sorbo de té.

-Te he visto nacer y crecer, siempre estoy interesado en saber cómo estás. Explicó Chad, sonriéndole a la joven y acariciando su mejilla.-No debes ponerte triste por aquella vez, Madeleine.

Ella sujeto suavemente la mano de su ex mayordomo, aquel que la había cuidado con tanta devoción de niña. Lo miró y sus ojos se humedecieron no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a razón de su avanzada edad sin embargo, era gratificante poder estar con él en sus últimos años. Estaban sentados en una banca de madera cerca del campo rodeados de pasto verde y flores, que poco a poco se secarían para dar paso al invierno.

-Pero Walter significaba mucho para mí. Dijo ella con la voz quebrada, bajando la mirada tratando de no llorar.

-Y tú crees que para él no?.

_-¡Si de verdad me quería no me hubiera abandonado en aquella estación de tren!_

Chad abrió sus ojos ligeramente, mientras lágrimas cayeron manchando la falda de la joven y su cabello cubría su rostro.

_-Él dejó que tú seas libre. _Explicó el mayordomo.-¿No crees que también fue duro para él tener que dejar a la mujer que quería pero nunca podría tener a su lado?

Madeleine abrió ligeramente sus ojos.-No lo sé, pero ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírmelo de frente y prefirió huir.

-Es fácil culpar a otros, señorita. Ha repasado usted sus actos?.

-Deja de defenderlo. Dijo Madeleine, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

-Tienes una hermosa voz de sirena, Madeleine. Comentó Chad, apoyando sus manos en su bastón de madera.-Pero…

_¿Por qué cantas?_

_¿Cuál es tu motivación?_

_-Mí...motivación?._

* * *

-Sin eso nunca podrás romper la esfera.

-Auch!. Dijo el joven de ojos grises metálicos, sujetándose el hombro mientras era vendado.-No sé qué puede ser mi motivación…auch!, eso arde!.

-Es alcohol para desinfectar. Contestó Matthew, con un algodón empapando las heridas de Walter mientras lo ayudaba a vendarse.-Te esforzaste demasiado hoy, deberías descansar mañana.

-Quiero ser más fuerte, no necesito descansar. Dijo él decidido, levantándose y tratando de caminar pero tuvo que sentarse ya que su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

-No has dormido en 3 días, que esperabas?. Matthew encendió un cigarrillo inclinándose en su silla de madera, mirando el techo.

_No conseguirás nada si no te motivas, Walter._

-Quiero ser más fuerte.

-Eso no es una motivación lo suficientemente válida para poder superarte. No hay nada que quieras comentarme?.

El joven, miró entre dormido inclinándose sobre la silla quedando casi dormido. Entrecerró los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo mientras Evans lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Estaba demasiado cansado, ya hacía bastante tiempo estaba entrenando; sin siquiera un rumbo fijo a elegir. ¿Qué era lo que quería en realidad aquel hombre? ¿De verdad deseaba ser solo ''más fuerte''?. Eran las preguntas que aquel hombre pensaba mientras lo observaba que desplomándose sobre la silla abrió ligeramente sus labios para pronunciar unas palabras. Su vista se oscureció un poco, quizás recordando un triste acontecimiento pero al mismo tiempo con algo de esperanza.

_Quiero ver a Madeleine sonreír._

* * *

Primer acto: En un escenario medianamente grande, lleno de flores descansa simulando dormir una joven con un vestido blanco ajustado a su silueta. Se sube el telón y parece despertarse. Con su cabello lacio y negro mira al público bajando la mirada al parecer triste.

_Por más que intente _

_No puedo encontrar_

_Aquella persona que llenó mi corazón_

_¿Dónde podré hallarte?_

_¿Seré capaz de motivarme?_

_¿De convertir estas pasiones _

_En un acto de voluntad y amor?_

Aquella dulce voz inundó la sala de teatro incluso asombrando a algunos espectadores. Era la prometida de Montserrat dijeron en las últimas filas. Era la obra de teatro por la cual Madeleine había competido por el papel. La pregunta de su ex mayordomo seguía en su mente pero no le impidió actuar. De puntas de pie y aun con ligeras cicatrices bailó como nunca lo había hecho, tan rápido como el ritmo lo decidía y tan espontaneo como debía ser. Derramó lágrimas cuando Justin interpretando a su personaje la dejó abandonada en ese campo de flores.

Se paró de pronto gritando.-Edward!, prométeme que volverás!. Dijo con la voz quebrada sujetando su brazo, estando descalza y con aquel vestido blanco roto.

Arthur observaba de un palco junto a Sir Islands y Lord Penwood. El sir parecía fascinado con aquella actuación de su hermana, la observaba ir y venir de lugar sus tonos altos y elevados. Había caído rendido en la trama de la obra. Cada escena y acto era hecho con una gran delicadeza y emotividad. Edward solo miró a la joven en lágrimas y se inclinó para besar su frente, marchándose de escena. Los ojos de Madeleine se abrieron de par en par cuando la nieve falsa comenzó a entrar en el escenario. No quería ser olvidada, aquel sentimiento volvió nuevamente en ella. Nieve, sus zapatos rotos y ser olvidada por el hombre que amó. Lloró más aún mientras aquel personaje se marchaba del escenario, trató de alcanzarlo sin estar consciente de sí misma tropezó con un poco de nieve falsa. No era parte de la obra pero los espectadores de pensaron que sí, e incluso el propio Arthur lo interpretó de esa forma.

-VUELVE POR MÍ!. Gritó con la voz quebrada y en lágrimas quedando en medio del escenario cayendo de rodillas.-NO ME OLVIDES!.

Justin antes de salir del escenario miró a la joven en lágrimas y simplemente creyó que había extendido un poco más su papel. Mientras que ella se abrazó a si misma sumergiéndose en un profundo llanto silencioso y con sollozos.

_No me olvides, Walter_

Abrazándose ella misma pasó a ponerse de pie mirando al público sin dejar de abrazarse ella misma. Los miró fijamente con sus ojos hinchados y el maquillaje fuera de lugar, la antigua actriz Brittany no había podido lograr hacer llorar a los espectadores con sus lágrimas.

* * *

_Yo no puedo ser capaz de prometer_

_Pero sí de jurar que por ti esperaré_

_Nunca dejaré de mirar por la ventana_

_De que mis pies se congelen esperando_

_Por más que envejezca no dejaré de amarte_

_Siempre ese sentimiento permanecerá intacto_

_Solo te pido_

_Ámame_

_Reacciona y ve lo que soy!_

_Yo daré todo por ti_

_Sin importar las consecuencias_

_Solo te pido_

_No me olvides_

_¡Vuelve por mí!_

En aquella última frase cantando en voz muy alta sin perder la afinación, abrió sus brazos de golpe hacia el público. Mientras que este se puso de pie estallando en aplausos, de un salto simplemente aquellas ovaciones llenaron el corazón de la joven otra vez. Flores cayeron a sus pies descalzos y de los palcos Arthur no aplaudió sino que se limitó a sonreír ante aquella gran obra. Sin embargo, por simple casualidad miró hacia el público de los palcos en el centro de uno, mirando directamente al escenario había una cara en particular. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

-Arthur!. Llamó Sir Islands quién aplaudía junto a Sir Penwood.-Donde vas?.

El sir no respondió sino que pasó de caminar rápido a correr por los pasillos de los palcos. Llegó a la puerta de aquel que había observado repentinamente, sin tocar entró para ver la silueta de un joven alto y delgado. Parecía cansado y sus manos estaban vendadas con manchas de sangre.

_Aún así aplaudía con fervor._

-Walter! Eres tú?!. Preguntó sin siquiera presentarse, mientras la silueta se giró levemente sonriendo.

Su cabello estaba largo pero parecía limpio pero no muy bien cuidado. Usaba un traje con un sobretodo negro, caminó hasta cruzar al Sir colocando su mano en su hombro. Incluso su voz era mucho más gruesa que antes.

-No le diga a Madeleine que estuve aquí por favor. Dijo en sencillas palabras marchándose, dejando al Sir aturdido mientras se escuchaban los aplausos aún hacia la joven quien sonrió entre lágrimas agradeciendo.

* * *

_Extraño a Madeleine_

_Por más que nuestros caminos_

_Ya no vuelvan a cruzarse nunca más_

_Ella seguirá siendo mi motivación_

_Seguiré esforzándome, _

_Y no pienso olvidarte nunca_

_Si vuelvo a verte_

_Prometo que te abrazaré._

* * *

Muchas gracia Nadia, Aletse, Integral y Dark Espe por acompañarme en tan difíciles decisiones frente al fic. Espero que esto sea de su agrado, ya que ha costado muchos meses de trabajo, gracias de corazón. El ritmo de la canción que canta Madeleine en la obra de teatro es La Leyenda del Fénix Dorado, o mejor dicho OST 15 de Kaleido Star.

SIRCJ


End file.
